


Why Can’t I?

by bmrdbgt



Series: Why Can’t Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 85,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmrdbgt/pseuds/bmrdbgt
Summary: A one night love affair with Vegeta gets Goku thinking what would happen if his life was changed. Shenron being the Eternal Dragon that he is grants his wish and shows him what life would have been like if things had been... a little different.





	1. One Night Affair

Storm clouds circled west city leaving no trace of sunlight. The lightning crashed against the sky and soon rain poured down. Vegeta stood on the back lawn of Capsule Corporations…waiting. "Damn that Kakarott. He's late again." Vegeta clenched his teeth and began pacing his spandex suit becoming sticky and cold to the touch. Bulma stuck her head out the window. Sighing she tapped her cheek watching her mate.

"He just won't listen. What's with him lately?" She looked at her family. Her eldest son, Trunks, talked with Goten and Pan his business suit loose and casualized. Bulla talked on the phone a million miles a minute to her latest boy toy. A pain in her heart grew. Vegeta had slowly gone back to the way things were, the time when he ignored her and became obsessed with Goku. Only he didn't seem so intent on defeating him. At least it didn't look that way to her.

Goku flew through the rain clouds his hair and clothes already drenched. "Oh man this storm really slowed me down." His eyes spotted Capsule Corp and the small blue figure in back. "Vegeta is probably furious with me. Oh well at least the battle will be better." Goku flew a little faster and landed in front of the saiyan prince. His full head over Vegeta's small form didn't give notice to the glare in Vegeta's deep onyx orbs.

"You're late Kakarott! What's the matter? You let a little rain slow you down for our fight?" Goku laughed nervously and patted the proud saiyan's shoulder.

"Sorry Vegeta look let's go dry off and then we can go spar." Vegeta snorted and grabbed Goku by the collar of his shoulder.

"I've waited long enough!" Goku straggled behind looking a little nervous but laughing the whole way.

"Well if you insist. I guess I got no choice." Goku composed himself as they got into the gravity room. The soft hum of the machine pulsated around at 100 g and Vegeta stripped off the top of his spandex suit and began his usual routine. Goku looked at him slowly removing his stop shirt. Vegeta certainly carried more battle scars than he did. He looked down at his own body patting the muscle of his arm.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at yourself all night or are you gonna warm up so we can fight?" Vegeta called from the other side of the room getting fed up of the delay. Goku looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Woops sorry got sidetracked. Okay here I go!" He starts stretching out his legs and doing handstand pushups. Vegeta snorted at him and winded up his arms.

"Hurry up I haven't got all night you know. Or should I say you don't have all night. Only until dawn actually, or did you forget that little detail?" Goku looked away sadly and nodded.

"I know I didn't forget." He pumped himself up and got into a fighting stance. "I'm ready whenever you are. Let's do this!"

Bulma jumped as the house suddenly rocked and she sighed for the millionth time that day. "They're finally at it again. Hopefully they won't wreck my backyard." Trunks walked down the stairs and grabbed onto the railing for balance.

"Do you think Goku and Dad could fight a little farther away from the house? The company and our neighbors will be wondering what the heck is going on." Bulma held the table still as the house rocked again.

"I know Trunks, but you know how your father is whenever Goku is around. Anything and everything delays his quality time." Trunks sighed and adjusted his useless glasses. A few hours later Goku sat down panting and wiping his face with his wrist band.

"Whew, now that is what I call a work out." Vegeta cracked a smirk and leaned against the gravity room wall. Sweat poured down his face and chest showing the heat of the room. Goku stood and walked over to the control panel. He pressed a button and a couple of bottles of water. He walked over to Vegeta offering him one. He reached for the bottle their fingertips touched lightly against each other making both jolt.

Vegeta was the first to compose. He snapped his head and downed his water thinking. _This is ridiculous. We spar all night and yet the softest touch burns my skin. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"So Vegeta I heard Pan and Trunks are dating now. Does it bother you?" Vegeta snapped his head at his long time rival. He shrugged and laid his head back.

"Humph, why should it bother me? It's better than some weak earthling." Goku laughed at this.

"You do know you are mated to an Earthling, don't you Vegeta?" He watches the expression on Vegeta's face change to one of deep thought.

"No offense t the blue haired harpy I now call Bulma, but the only reason I mated her is because she was the only human who resembled a saiyan." Vegeta humphed once again. "Plus she amused me." Goku smiled at this and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. There were no saiyan women around us. Heck," Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing. "I'd would have to wonder what you would have done if I was female." Vegeta turned away from Goku's glance his cheeks and ears blushing at the thought. He closed his eyes imagining him and began snickering.

"I already know what I would have done. If you were a woman Kakarott I would have kissed you, and had you resisted I would have forced you down and mated with you. Then you would be my woman and belong only to me." Goku's jaw dropped lightly and he blushed. He looked up at the ceiling scratching the side of his cheek.

"Wow Vegeta, I never knew you felt that way about me. I just figured you'd hate my guts even more especially if I still bested you." Vegeta's blush turned to a full face flush as he turned and yelled.

"Hey Kakarott don't go start spreading that around!" Goku smiled at him ignoring his comment.

"Well I can't argue with you. About your decision, I mean. I wouldn't have been married to Chichi if I was a woman and you were quite enjoyable to fight with and still are to dig even deeper you're probably one of the best friends I ever had next to Krillen and Piccolo." Vegeta crossed his arm looking at the gravity room floor. His face had a look of disappointment on it. Goku cocked an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking about. Things got quiet for awhile Vegeta still in his deep thoughts and Goku's eyes never leaving Vegeta's form. The lights of the room began flicking catching Goku's attention. "Hmm? Uh-oh looks like the storm is causing the power to go out." Goku's face turned back towards Vegeta and he jumped lightly seeing Vegeta had moved right in front of him. His muscled tensed as Vegeta put a hand over his lips and stared into the onyx orbs of his sparring partner.

"Kakarott, I have envied you from the moment we first fought. Ever since then I've tried to upstage you, in power, stature, and any other way possible. It's never worked." Goku's eyes widened slightly at the soft yet serious tone of his voice. He opened his mouth to speak but Vegeta pushed his hand tighter around his mouth pushing him back lightly. "Now to hear that you consider us friends, not rivals…not enemies….but friends. I've admitted that I will never best you in power or strength. However after all we've been through and after all what you've done to make me suffer and put me in this position I will never see you as JUST a friend… I won't accept it!"

Goku took the opportunity to pry Vegeta's hand off his mouth. The lights had gone off darkening the room so he could only make out the outline of his form. "Vegeta… what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to get you to shut up Kakarott!" with a growl Vegeta pulled Goku down their lips meeting in a long awaited and passionate kiss. Goku's body tensed and he jolted at the fiery sensation the Prince's skin against his brought to his senses. He tried to resist but failed his body wanting nothing more than to remain locked in the fervent embrace. For the first time in years… Goku was under the mercy of the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta pushed Goku down to the floor of the gravity room. His powerful legs straddled on either side of his hips and his bare hands trailing down his burly chest. Their tongue continued dancing and enjoying their first tastes of each other. Goku breaks the kiss turning his head, his lungs begging for air. Vegeta then trailed his kiss down his face and to the neck. "Vegeta… "Goku pleaded against the kisses his soft eyes opening and staring at the ceiling holding back the groan deep in his throat. "Vegeta, Please don't…" his sentenced stopped as he felt Vegeta's teeth dig lightly into his flesh. His moan escaped and he pushed his chest against Vegeta's feeling skin on skin.

Vegeta let out a proud chuckled and breathed into Goku's ear. "Don't what Kakarott?" He laughed again pressing his hips against the bulge growing in Goku's pants. Goku's eyes shut again as he moaned pushing his hips upward giving in.

"Please… don't stop."

"Well then, is that a plea of mercy?" Vegeta's storng hand slowly unbelted Goku's gi, or what was left of it. The fight had worn on their clothes as well as their bodies. The tension so hot and thick it caused both men to shudder with heat. A quick grip and massage from Vegeta's hand over Goku's thick throbbing member had Goku wriggling and falling back against the ground. The only time he had ever been so vulnerable was when his tail had been gripped and pulled when he was young. That pain, that feeling was totally different then what Goku was feeling now.

Goku felt his head would soon expload and he stared squinty eyed at the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta's calm satisfied smirk was all he could see as the pleasure rose up and down his body his cock throbbing and Goku finally gave in moaning loud and gasping for air as he released into Vegeta's hot hand. The white cream dripping on Vegeta's hand made him laugh, slowly he licked it off looking at Goku full and hungry for more.

"Well that was quick, was i too much for you Kakarott?"

"You're, gonna pay for that Vegeta." Goku managed shuddering a bit as he laughed. Taking the initiative now Goku slid up kissing Vegeta once more. He wasn't sure of his movements, having only had Chichi to please. However he went with instincts her hands just as slow and satisfying as Vegeta's had been on him. The Prince of Saiyans lounged like the royalty he was allowing the third class clown to pleasure him, master his techniques in pleasing the body.

Gokue's lips trailed over Vegeta's naked body the sweat was salty to taste but erotic to smell. Goku's lips found its target. Vegeta let out a sudden gasp of surprise as the hot wet folds of Goku's mouth surrounded him almost melting him as if his own body were made of ice and Goku's of lava. Tingles, no jolts of pleasure shot up his spine making him jerk. He gripped Goku's head holding him in rhythm but he had little control as Goku drove himself to taste his whole length. That was the final blow to make him release instead of letting it spray Goku swallowed his cream the salty liquid sliding down his throat.

"God, kakarott you'd eat anything wouldn't you!" It was so arousing to look at him like that. both menb were satisfied but no where near sated. The meet of tongues and the tangle of limbs began as their bodies meshed and molded each fighting for the chance of dominance. Newly wet Vegeta was the first to take power. Sliding himself into Goku's virgin hole he thrusted deep and rested there letting Goku's body take in the new sensation. "Don't break on me yet Kakarott. I'm not finished with you."

"It hurts!" Goku was on hi back his legs pushed spread with Vegeta's hand gripping the powerful thighs. Goku's hands found comfort in resting Vegeta's shoulders digging into the flesh as Vegeta started to move sending them both rocketing in a new sense of nirvana. Moans, grunts, sweat and tears the power of it all overwhelmed both saiyans. Both men had seen all sorts of battles but none were as dangerous or as thrilling as the battle for pleasure. who would release first? Vegeta was determined to win his right hand freed from Goku's thigh to grip his member as he thrusted deep and hard making them both cry out. Outside the storm brewed and lightning crashed an outer experience of their joined orgasm.

It was a half an hour until dawn and Goku awoke breathing into the sweaty chest of the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta?" He stirred and sat up looking down at the sleeping figure. It was amazing how calm and gentle he looked when he was unaware and sleeping. A soft smile found Goku's lips and he leaned down placing a kiss to the Prince's soft lips. He awoke and looked up at Goku.

"What is it Kakarott?"

"It's almost dawn, I'm gonna have to leave soon." Vegeta sat upright Goku's shirt falling off his chest.

"Already? We were at it all night?" Goku nodded and looked down sadly.

"We probably could have spent more time if I hadn't been late." Vegeta smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, don't blame yourself, Kakarott. It's not the end of the world after all. You can return again in a year after all." Goku smiled and nodded.

"A year… when you say it like that it seems like an eternity." He gripped Vegeta's hand.

"Now, aren't you the one who hate long goodbyes? Trust me we'll see each other more often once you figured your way around the rules again. You always do." Goku laughed lightly and nodded before getting dressed. Dawn broke and the Capsule gang gathered around the backyard all watching Goku as he gave his last goodbyes. Shenron appeared his face lowering for Goku to climb aboard. Vegeta clenched his fist before relaxing and gave a small wave and a knowing smirk. Goku returned it and winked jumping onto Shenron and both disappeared into the sky. Bulma smiled warmly and looked at Vegeta who hadn't taken his eyes off the sky where he watched Goku, his secret lover, disappear.

"Well you two were up late last night. Did you do anything other than spar?" Vegeta looked at his "mate."

"That is for me to know woman. However iw ill tell you this. I haven't had that good of workout in years." He breathed in and smirked widely. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."


	2. Kakarott/Karat, Goku/Rikku

Goku stared at the Dragon Balls his eyes narrowing slightly. It had only been a day since he had spent that night with Vegeta. It brought on all sorts of feelings and frustrations to play. He had saved the world so many times, he had grown into the strongest man in the universe, raised a family, made friends, and had been happy.

That one night changed his entire look on his life. What would have happened if he had been a woman? Would he have the friends he had now? Would he be as happy? Would Vegeta gone and done as he said and mated with him at first sight?

Shenron looked back at Goku reading his thoughts. "Do you wish to see what it would have been like Goku?"

Goku yelped at the sudden rumble from the dragon nearly dropping the ball in his hand. "Huh wha- sorry what did you say?"

"I can hear your thoughts loud and clear Goku. Would you like to see what would have happened?"

Gokus face went bright. "You can do that? Oh wait, ha-ha stupid question to ask the almighty Shenron. Yeah sure why not?"

Shenrons laugh was deep and filled with honest humor. "Very well, gaze into the orange ball and you will see what your life would have been like."

"My whole life? From start to finish? I dont know Shenron isnt that going to take a while to watch?"

"Dont worry, the visions you will watch will only take a year. After you finish watching it will be time for you to go back to Earth."

"Hey now that works great. Okay start the show." Goku eagerly stared at the ball his eyes glittering with excitement.

** _~The alternate past~_ **

Bardock looked down at the wriggling tot with a small disgust. The wild mane of hair nearly covered the girls face which was sharply planed as his own with strong bone features and eyes as dark as his own. Her mouth opened wide screaming and crying out. His daughter, Karat, was born.

"A normal power level, and a female no less. And here I thought you were going to be special."

With those words Bardock froze images of a baby shooting through space landing on a fresh green planet. A man old in the face but gentle in the eyes. His daughter wriggling happily and a name whispered on the old mans lips. Rikku.

"What was that?" Bardock held his head and stared over at his daughter. "You, you can see them to cant you? All the visions I've been having. The planet exploding, Friezas ugly mug laughing. Its not a dream they're real."

His stomach rolled as he made a dash for his spaceship. He had to find Tora.

As Bardock left the guards watched in puzzlement at his rush. "Hmm, must be eager to get back in the field." The saiyan soldier glanced down at his clipboard reading off the lists for the baby ejections. "Hmmm, lets see, Yorus son will be sent off to Reddick, Jikans boy will be sent to Gershin, and oh wow we got our first female in awhile. Looks like Bardocks daughter is going to someplace called Ee ar th."

"What kind of a name is that for a planet? The cry of the girl causes the guard to cringe. Hey look kid we dont name them we just send you to them. Lets get you ready to go."

Minutes seemed like hours to Bardock. Dodorias betrayal no Friezas betrayal was too fresh a wound. Toras last words were Friezas scared of you. Youre getting to strong. Bardock would show Frieza just how scared he should be. He was determined to save his planet and his people from suffering the same fate as his team.

The wounds Dodoria had given him stung dramatically. However he didnt have time to worry over them. He had a mission to complete, he had to get to Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it.

Opening his eyes he could see the small red planet glimmering like a gem. His home, so beautiful, so vulnerable. A glint of light jettisoned into his view. Another saiyan pod. Yes, all who could leave should. Get as far from here as possible. As it intersected with his Bardock could feel his daughters presence. With a soft sigh her gripped his fists. This one is for you kid.

The visions still fresh in his mind. The young girl growing up healthy and strong. Her fighting style a vision he had never seen quite before. At least his kin would live on. He knew Radditz to be accompanying Nappa and The Prince Vegeta on a mission across space. Now his daughter would be safe too. All that was left was to protect the planet. Alright Frieza get ready. Here comes a high dose of third class pain!

Bardock stared into the face of evil. Frieza, that slimy ball of disgust floated in space just outside the atmosphere. He couldn't breech but he could send a message.

"You've lived long enough Frieza! Too long for my taste!" Standing tall Bardock gathered every inch of his strength his right hand raising as that energy gathered there. "Listen up. We quit Frieza! We dont work for you anymore!" Sheer anger spewed from his lips and his smirk played across it. "Find someone else to do your dirty work!"

The energy lit in his hand making him laugh. "Oh, and one last thing, this is from all of us! Here Take it!" He threw the energy the beam of light soaring through space aimed right at him.

The terrible tyrant laughed. What a pitiful fool he thought. His own energy ball growing and growing absorbing Bardocks attack. They will finally all die!

Bardock gazed on in shock and horror. No this couldn't be happening! He was supposed to potect his people! The orange red ball shot down through space. Glittering like a sun it swallowed up Bardock and the innocent bystandards floating in the atmosphere. Bardock stared into the ball his eyes going blank as visions clouded him. "I see now."

Pride swam through him like the blood in his veins. The girl would grow different than he did, on a planet far from his own. She would grow strong and beautiful. She would face against the Prince of all Saiyans as an equal. Then one day she would face against Frieza, and she would win. "I wasnt meant to destroy Frieza. You are, you are the savior my daughter."

With a smile Bardock closed his eyes. "Remember my daughter. You are a Saiyan. You are Karat."

His skin burned as the light absorbed his body spending it to ashes. Only one name was on his lips as he died there. KARAT!

~On Earth~

The space pod landed with a boom causing Gohan to jolt in shock. Running from his small house he peered over the mountains to see a wisp of smoke in the distance. "What is that. Oh my."

Sprinting as fast as his old body could handle Gohan ran towards the source meeting with the cry of a baby. What shocked him even more than the infant he found was what she laid in. "A space ship. Oh my, looks like I have a little alien on my hands." Gohan knelt down picking the girl up. The baby opened her eyes the shining black orbs gazing down at Gohan. Well arent you a cute lil thing. "What sort of alien would leave you here all by your lonesome?"

Karat cocked her head then giggled kicking her feet catching Gohan off guard. The kick sent him back and he could feel the bruise already forming on his cheek. "Yeowch my you sure are a strong little thing. A regular stinker aren't you? Lucky for you I dont have much teeth left." Looking around at the beautiful scenery Gohan smiled at the girl. "Hmm I know what to call you. At least until I find your family." Gohan smiled big holding the girl high. "I shall call you Rikku!"


	3. The Journey Begins

~Five Years Later, Planet Yufor~

Prince Vegeta stood atop the corpse of a dead soldier. He had grown into a strong young man underneath the watchful eye of Frieza. His muscles were forming out nicely from shoulder to calves. His face with strong planes that resembled that of his father, not to mention the deep black eyes that could stare death in the face and laugh.

Joining him were his two right hand men. The Giant Nappa, a middle age saiyans with his forever disappearing hair, but what he lacked for luxurious locks he gained in fighting ability. Nappa could level cities with a flick of his wrist. Then there was Radditz, The same age as he but normally considered a lower class saiyans. However, since the destruction of his home planet he had to take his men where he could get them. Not that Radditz was weak. Radditz had the power of the highest Elite in Friezas army, aside from Zarbon and Dodoria that is.

Together the three of them became one of Friezas top fighters, conquering planets within days, traveling the universe on Friezas behalf and becoming the most feared of warriors.

"Hey Vegeta," Nappas gruff snickering voice caught the young Princes attention. The enormous saiyan trudging his way through corpses with Radditz on his tail. "I just got a message from the base. They said they finally have a full count on the number of saiyans left in the universe."

"Oh really," Vegeta smirks. "You mean theres more of us?"

"Just one more, apparently right before the explosion a baby was launched into the milky way galaxy to prep a planet called Earth. Turns out it was Radditz's baby sister."

"Well, well, so there is a female left. Hmm if she was a baby that must mean shes a little older than a toddler now. Good news for you Radditz."

"Yeah yeah, Im not so thrilled about it. I was hoping to have an eligible female too, looks like it will be up to you or Nappa to continue the race with her." The three saiyan men laughe. Vegeta, suddenly intrigued at the thought of a saiyan female left, wondered how the young girl was doing on that pitiful planet.

~Planet Earth~

Rikku stared at the orange ball with a homesick expression. It had been a month since Gohan had died. The death of her beloved grandfather shaking up the young five year old more than she could have imagined. All she had left of him was the tiny orange ball with four stars glistening in the middle. Good morning, grandpa. She bowed respectively. Ever since she could walk Gohan had taught her the ways of the martial artist. Respect was the number one thing, you always showed your master the highest of respect. The second was discipline, every day chores, exercise, and a balanced meal would keep her in perfect health and fighting form.

"Well," She smiled shouldering her power pole. "Time for chores. Take care of the house while I'm gone grandpa."

The mountains were beautiful in the morning. The surrounding forests welcoming her as always with fresh smells, clean breezes and furry critters. She smiled happily her tail swishing back and forth happily behind her. She had the furry appendage all her life, she figured it was normal for a girl. After all her grandfather didnt have one so maybe it was a girl thing. At least thats the impression she got when he tried to explain the difference between boys and girls. However she didnt quite understand.

Whatever the reason she enjoyed having her tail. It made life fun, swinging like the monkeys in the trees, having an extra limb to reach for fruit on the trees or to go fishing with. Fishing, yum, boy was she hungry. Rikku patted her stomach with a grin. Sound like its fish for lunch.

Down in the west part of the forest the rumble of a car made its way down the winding road. A blue haired girl named Bulma blasted rock music eager to find her third dragon ball. The radar seems to be right. Theres a dragon ball somewhere in this forest and Im getting pretty close to it.

Bulma had heard stories about the dragon balls but until she had found her second she considered it a legend. Her discovery about the dragon ball brought about a sense of adventure and a new belief in a magic as powerful as science. Which was hard since she was the daughter of the popular and brilliant Dr. Brief the man who created the dino caps. Oh dear old dad. She liked her family trusted her to move about at only 14. Then again she was a big girl, and had inherited the same smarts as her father. After all she invented the dragon radar to locate the magical balls.

"Just four more after this one and Ill get my wish! Oh I cant wait. I loving boyfriend all my own!"

Rikku hummed as she shook the water from her messy lumps of hair. Her grandfather had loved her hair, the wild mass of it with a mind of its own seemed to just fall into place no matter what she did with it. Spike bangs hanging just above her eyes and a river of spikes flowing down her shoulders. Her grandfather had tried to brush it on occasions but found it couldnt be styled any other way, the most he could do with it was tie it in a rubber band for training.

"Oh I better get back, grandpa will be waiting for me." Smiling big she shoulder the tail of the large fish and jogged through the forest back to her little home. Just as she was breaching the road in front of her home a large rumbling noise catches her attention. As she turns her head she barely has time to react before the big shiny monster plows into her. Causing her to fall back. "YEOWCH!"

Bulma gasped her tries screeching. What the hell was that? A person, it was too small to be an adult. Oh no did she just hit a kid? Sticking her head out she squealed seeing the young girl and a large fish laying on the ground a few feet from her car. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Rikku groaned holding her head grunting. "Ow, that hurt." She growled standing up and walking over to the big monster. "Youre going to pay for that." Lifting the car from the ground she shook it about before throwing it at a tree causing it to smoke and land on its side. "You were heavier than you looked. Now come out of your shell you monster!"

Bulma screeched loudly as her car was tossed about and thrown. She made a grab for her gun sliding out the window and taking aim at the kid. Child or no child youre dangerous! She fired twice both hitting but not phasing the girl at all. "You have got to be kidding me. What are you made of?"

"Stop trying to hurt me you big bully! You want my fish dont you?" Sliding out her power pole Rikku growled and poked it at the head. "Alright I won't ask you again, come out of your shell you big ugly monster!"

"What? Ugly Monster? I'm a human."

"yeah right you, get out!"

Bulma not wanting to get hurt climbed out and held up her hand defensively. She took a good look at the girl. She was cute, in a woodsy kind of way, oh what was she kidding she was adorable, all except for the freakish strength.

"Look see Im a human."

"A human huh?" Rikku examined her a minute. "Hmm, you could be. You look a little like me, but you dont have a tail."

"A tail?" Okay the freakish strength and the freakish tail, both uncut qualities. "Where did you get that?"

"I was born with it. I think. You mean that not all humans have tails? Then again grandpa didnt have one either but I thought it was because he was a boy. Are you a boy?"

"No, Im a girl. Tails are uh rare. Ive never seen a human with one before."

Rikku didnt know why but she felt a little disappointed in hearing that. When a rumbling sound caught her attentions he turned her sights on the car. "Wow, so how did you catch this monster anyway?"

"Its not a monster silly its a car."

"A car, oh yeah like from the city. Grandpa told me about these. So this is a car huh.?" Rikku jumped on the door patting the metal with her foot twice.

"You know kid you seem pretty strong for a little girl."

"Yeah Grandpa taught me to be like steel. I use martial arts and discipline training every day." Rikku stretched a little showing off. "Say, since youre from the city you probably never been to the mountains before. Why dont you come where I live. Its nothing fancy but its home."

"Oh sure, but just one second I have to check something." Bulma pulled out her dragon radar and clicking the button checked the position of the dragon ball. Hmm pretty close. Maybe the dragon ball would be at the kids house. With that thinking in mind Bulma smiled and looked down at Rikku. The girl was shouldering her fish once again.

"Are you gonna eat that thing all by yourself?"

"You can have some too if you want. Besides you could use some meat on your bones. Youre a lot skinnier than I am."

"Well you have a lot of muscle on you kid. she bent down pinching the girls arm. Boys will be all over you when you grow up."

"Why would I want boys all over me?" Rikku cocked her head looking confused.

"Oh never mind, hey lets head to your house okay?"

With a smile on her face Rikku skipped along the trail to her grandfathers small home. Bulma staying quiet for the most part. When they got close she finally spoke. "Oh I almost forgot I dont even know your name."

"Grandpa named me after the land. Its Rikku."

"My name is Bulma."

Rikku got to giggling. "What a funny name. I like the sound of it. Bulma, Bulma, Bulma!"

Bulma pouted and blushed crossing her arms and muttering to herself the rest of the way. Rikku opened the door setting the fish down. "Wait here a minute." Going inside Rikku stopped in the doorway and gaed curiously as the dragon ball began to glow.

"Whats the matter Rikku?"

"My grandfathers talking to me."

"What?" Bulma peeked her head inside and gasped. Shoving Rikku out of the way Bulma picked up the glittering orange orb. "Oh my gosh, I dont believe it. You had it all this time! Incredible! Yay my third dragon ball!"

"Hey stop it! Put Grandpa down?" Rikku grabbed Bulmas hips looking pouty and too cute.

"What? You think that this is your grandfather?" Giving the ball back to Rikku Bulma watched as the girl gazed into it lovingly.

"This is something grandpa gave me before he died. See how its shining, it must mean that grandpa is trying to talk to me. Its never done that before!"

Bulma smiled and reached into her backpack. "I hate to break it to yah but thats not why its glowing Rikku. Look." Bulma pulled out her own two dragon balls. This caught Rikku off guard and she admired the other two. "They're called dragon balls. Theres seven in all so this one is just reacting to the two I have."

"Wow really?"

Bulma indulged herself by telling Rikku the legend of the seven mystical balls. The little girl ate it up like her first piece of candy. Bulma knew she wouldnt get the dragon ball from Rikku without a fuss so she devised a plan.

"Say, I could use your help collecting the rest of the balls Rikku. With your strength and my brains we ought to find the rest of them in no time!"

"Well I dont know I've never been off the mountain."

"Oh come on, Your grandfather will be so poud if you got out in the world. Theres so much to see too. Big vast oceans with more water than you can ever drink, big dinosaurs that could eat you up, and of course the largest cities in the world!"

"Wow, if you really think grandpa will be proud of me then sure. But," Rikku held the dragon ball close. This one stays with me at all times! I'll know its mine because it has four stars!"

"You bet kid. So partners?" She held out her hand and Rikku smiled taking it.

"Partners!"


	4. Bath, Turtle, & Master Roshi

_Day grew heavily into night. Bulma still couldn't see past the mountain range that seemed to go on endless for miles. The scenery was beautiful but she hoped to see another village or at least a roadside motel. _

"_Looks like we'll have to stop here for the night." Bulma pulled her bike alongside the road and sighed. Rikku who had been dosing off in the back rubbed her eyes and grumbled a complaint when her stomach began to rumble. _

"_Can we eat yet?"_

"_Sure but let's set camp up first. Hmm let's see oh yeah this will do perfectly."_

_Rikku jumped off the bike stretching as she watched Bulma fumble through her dino caps. "Don't tell me you have a bed in one of those things."_

"_I have something even better." Bulma giggled popping the top of a dino cap and tossing it in the air. When it landed a large dome home poofed to view. Rikku jumped wide eyed._

"_What the," Rikku suddenly growled and flipped out her power pole. "Get back Bulma! I'll beat this big beetle monster!"_

"_Oh how noble." Bulma giggled and walked in turning on the lights. "It's just a house Rikku, come on let's get cozy and I'll make us some food. With food In mind Rikku took caution to the wind and ran inside. She had never seen such nifty looking things in her life. She wandered around the living room, playing with the television set, poking at the remote control admiring the different channels. Bulma took a whiff and groaned. "Ugh Rikku you need a bath."_

"_Huh? What's a bath?"_

"_Oh geez kid, I can't believe your asking." The poor girl, I can't believe this grandfather of hers never taught her how to bathe herself. Oh well guess I'll have to show her how to be a proper girl. It'll be just like having a baby doll. _

_With that in mind Bulma lead Rikku to the bathroom turning on the warm water and scenting it with bubbles. Rikku fussed and wriggled as Bulma scrubbed, lathered and rinsed her down with the funny smelling soap. And winced when got some of it in her eyes._

"_Hey ouch that stuff burns. Careful Bulma!"_

"_Sorry Rikku but you're filthy, I'm surprised your hair is in the condition it's in." Bulma felt the soft tendrils. "I can't believe it's natural. Girls would kill for hair like this."_

"_Well that's stupid, who would want to kill someone for hair?"_

_Bulma smiled at the girl. "It's just an expression. Wow you really did grow up deprived. Not to worry though your big sister Bulma is here to mold you into society."_

"_What's society?"_

"_Ugh Never mind."_

_After bathing and enjoying a meal (Rikku had to fetch her own due to Bulma's lack in taste. Who wanted to eat green leaves and coffee?) Rikku relaxed in bed with Bulma. Originally Bulma had planned for Rikku to sleep on the floor but because Rikku was little and a girl she didn't see the harm in sharing the space. _

_Rikku found Bulma quite different then her grandfather. Though her body was warm and comforting her skin was softer and squishier than him. She found that Bulma had been telling the truth that she was a girl for when she removed the panties she didn't have balls like her grandfather did. (He-he I should have gone into detail… :_ _3_ _ )_

_The next morning Rikku woke up bright and early so to do her morning run. He caught sight of Bulma brushing her teeth and hair. "Hey Rikku I've been meaning to ask you something. How come you lived with your grandfather? What happened to your parents?"_

"_I don't know, Grandfather said he found me in the woods. I guess I was abandoned."_

_Bulma gave a sympathetic look. "Huh, that's just sad. Now about that tail, some dogs get their tails cut off when they're young."_

"_Oh," Rikku grinned. "You shouldn't let them do that to you Bulma. You're no dog." Rikku jogged out. "Hurry up doing what you're doing, you're slower than a turtle." _

_Bulma turned red. "No one cut anything off me and I can take as long as I like!" She slammed the door grumbling and going back to brushing her hair. "Turtle indeed."_

_Rikku jogged around the front of the house. Spotting some big rocks she decided to test out her strength, "Alright! Hop to it Rikku!" She picked it up grunting her face turning red as she threw it into the air and followed up with a powerful kick to smash it to pieces. "One down three to go!" She rushed around obliterating the second rock by plowing right through it. The third rock she picked up only to find it wasn't a rock at all but a big turtle. _

"_Oh gosh Bulma! You really did turn into a turtle!"_

"_Who are you talking to Rikku?" Bulma walked out her brush still hand and her pajamas still on. She saw the turtle and blinked a couple times before speaking again. "Who are you?"_

"_I thought he was you." Rikku explained._

"_What?" A little annoyed Bulma turned her attention back to the turtle. "Strange, aren't you a little far from your home? Shouldn't you be living near the sea?"_

"_Yes," the turtle spoke in a dreary Eeyore-like voice. "I'm lost I can't seem to find my way back." he bowed his head. "Could you spare some salt water?"_

_After giving the turtle some salt water he explained that he had left his home to race with a hare and then found himself far from where he was from. Now he couldn't seem to find his way back. Arguing back and forth it was decided that Rikku and Bulma would escort the turtle back to his home at the sea. _

_Bulma wasn't all that thrilled after all her search for the dragon balls would be delayed and second she didn't care for running around in her night gown when Rikku had picked up and raced ahead without her giving her no time to change. Then of course the run in with the huge monster fox was just the cherry on top of her day. Threatening to kill them all if they didn't hand over the turtle for his lunch._

_Bulma was amazed at how quickly Rikku was able to defeat the large foe. She had seen glimpses of Rikku's strength but she had no idea she was capable of such a feat. _

"_You sure are strong Rikku," Turtle complimented looking down at his new friend. "Who taught you the martial arts?"_

"_My grandpa did, good thing too or that guy would have eaten you. So some people think you're good to eat huh?"_

_Both Bulma and the Turtle exchange frightened looks. "Oh uh no nope, I'm probably the most poisonous piece of meat you'll ever eat."_

"_I thought so, you don't look all that tasty to me anyway."_

It was another hour before Bulma smelled the fresh scent of the sea. She smiled when Rikku seemed to stop mid stride to gaze at the vast blue ocean.

'Oh, wow! Bulma! We're here! It's the sea!" Jogging forward Rikku went straight for the water feeling the cold water under her shoes soaking at her ankles. Turtle looked on thankful rubbing his head under the great salt wave. "Look at that. You're so lucky to live in such a beautiful place."

" Yes, Thank you so much! I'm finally back where I belong!" Bulma walked next to Rikku watching as the turtle glided into the ocean. He turned back his head.

"Oh, would you wait there a moment There is something I would like to give you."

"Hey," Bulma's face turned annoyed. "Remember we don't have all day we have places to be. We can't stand here collecting dust."

Ignoring her the turtle disappeared under water. To occupy their time Bulma and Rikku enjoyed the coolness of the water. "I sure wish I had brought my bathing suit with me."

"Ugh," Rikku sat up her tongue hanging out after tasting the water in her hands. "Yucky. This water is salty!"

"It's salt water Goku. It's not for human's to drink. Though your turtle friend thinks it's good."

"Their tongue must be broken then that water's disgusting!" She splashed Bulma making her squeal.

"Hey watch it kid I don't have a change of clothes right now!" Bulma paused looking up towards the distant sea. "Hey someone's coming."

"It's the turtle! He has someone on his back."

"You must have some sort of super vision then I can't tell. That's kind of cool Rikku."

Master Roshi stretched the hand behind his back gazing at the shore with a hint of a smile on his face. "Full speed ahead turtle I can see them now." Two pretty girls. The short one is a little young but that babe next to her is a mighty catch. Heh heh!

"Sorry it took me so long." Turtle called out to Rikku and Bulma as they pulled up to shore. "I had to get my master."

"Wow, get a load of this guy." Bulma had never seen anyone so ridiculous looking in her life. The bald old man stood atop the turtle crouched in beach bum fashion. His sunglasses glinted in the sunlight and his beard reminded her of Father Time. "Welcome ashore, Nice to meet yah. I'm Bulma, and this is my partner Rikku."

"Nice to meet yah ladies. I'm Roshi the Turtle hermit. I want to thank you for escorting turtle back home safely. So which one of these pretty gals said saved you?"

'The youngest master, The one called Rikku." With a glint in his smile Roshi approached Rikku smiling down at her.

"I want to thank you Rikku, I have a present for you." He turned his back walking a few steps towards the water and raising his staff. Bulma was giddy.

"Here that Rikku, he wants to give you a magic carpet!"

"A magic carpet what's that?"

"Silly it's a carpet that flies in the air and can take you wherever you want."

"Master," the turtle interrupted as Roshi remained froze in his pose. "You had the carpet taken to the cleaners.

"Oh right hmm let's see what else could I give him. The only other option is the flying nimbus? Am I really ready to part with it though." He glanced back at the two them smiled snapping. "Why not, if you can ride it, it's yours. Come to me flying nimbus!"

Flying nimbus? What did this crack pot smoke? Bulma looked around. "Nothing's happening."

"Oh be patient." Roshi exclaimed and grinned as the whistle of his magic cloud flew into view. "There she is. Sweet as candy and all for you Rikku." The fluttering cloud zipped in front of them floating perfectly. Bulma admired the cloud feeling the soft puffs of it.

"Wow how cool. It's all yours Rikku."

"If you can ride it that is. Only those with a pure heart and mind can ride the nimbus cloud. Here let an old pro show you how it's done." Looking to impress Roshi stretched out and attempted to jump atop the floating nimbus. However, when his feet touched the fluffy surface he slipped right through falling back on his purple shell.

Bulma began to laugh holding her sides while turtle helped up his fallen master. "Are you alright master Roshi? You must have done something naughty."

Rikku grinned. "Okay let me try now." She bend her knees stretching side to side before jumping up and landing. Instead of falling through she landed on the soft surface grinning ear to ear. "Hey, yay, I did it I did it! Look at me Bulma I'm standing on a cloud!"

"Oh there goes my cloud." Roshi sighed a little dumbfounded. "Oh well, better off I guess. Go ahead Rikku give it a test flight." Rikku grinned at the idea and looked down at Nimbus.

"Sure, let's go nimbus!" Like a shot nimbus took off to the skies zooming like a speeding bullet out of sight. Bulma peered out sighing enviously.

"Wow look at her go. Say what about me. I helped him out too."

"No you didn't, if you had your way I would have been eaten by that bandit."

"Hey, I'm an exceptionally good person and besides I gave you that sea water didn't I!"

"Calm down now calm down enough fuss. I know what you can do. If you can get me a date with an older woman." A leery laugh escaped his lips and a blush tinted over the older man's nose. "You can pick from my whole inventory."

Bulma blushed in a little disgust. Turtle on the other hand looked at him ashamed.

"Master you should know better!"

"Oh can it Turtle can't an old man take a break from training and have a little fun!"

"Now I know why you can't ride the nimbus." While the two squabbled Bulma gazed at the old man's neck catching glimpse of the glowing gold ball.

"Ah! I know what I want. Oh master Roshi can I have that dragon ball that's around your neck!"

"Huh?" Roshi broke from his argument to look at his neck. "This old thing? I found it lying on my beach one day. Yeah I suppose I could give it to you."

Bulma happy and giddy extended her hands to receive it. Roshi pulled it back. "I'm not giving it to you for free though. You can have it… in exchange for a glimpse of your panties."

Blushing Bulma backed away. "What?! You want me to…" She looked back and forth between the dragon ball and the old man grunting in frustration she gripped hold of her pajamas. "alright if it means I can have my wish." Flipping up her gown she flashed Roshi all her glory blushing her head turned away. Roshi was gob struck his nose bleeding when he found Bulma's missing panties.

"my gosh… oh yes! Oh the ball is yours!" Holding a hanky to his nose he handed off the ball to the beaming Bulma. She squealed in delight and called Rikku down to her.

"What's up Bulma? Oh. Is that what I think it is?"

"You bet your nimbus it is. It's our fourth dragon ball. Just three more to go."

"Now aren't you glad that we helped the turtle." With a little smart allec in her voice Rikku raised the ball high above her head to dance.

"Yes, you were right, thanks to that turtle and that old man we were able to find it."

Roshi watched the two ladies dance with joy. So much fuss over a little ball? Maybe that old thing was worth something after all. Oh well perhaps it'll do them more good than me anyway.

What our friends weren't aware of was the dark force also in search of the dragon balls. Emperor Pilaf, a mastermind and power tycoon had received word that Roshi was in possession of another ball and was on his way with his partners Mai and Shu to retireve what Roshi had already given away.


	5. Pig Trouble

Master Roshi couldn't explain how confused he was. How could that orange glass ball be of any value that it was worth so much trouble? He looked around his tossed about house with a frown. Emperor Pilaf had been a strange little fellow demanding the location of the dragon ball with striking zip to none fear. Despite it all Roshi explained how he had given the ball to the pretty blue haired girl on the shore. Then of course sabotaged their sub so they would sink. He was such a clever person.

Now he was glad he did. They had all but gone through his refrigerator. His clothes and priceless collections were tossed all about leaving him with the mess. "I hope those kids give that Emperor a good smacking!" Roshi lifted his magazine. "He ruined my Miss July issue!"

~ Meanwhile~

Bulma was beyond flustered. She couldn't believe she showed off her goods to a disgusting old pervert. What had Rikku been thinking removing her panties when she was sleeping? 'I wanted to make sure you were a girl.' Of course she was a girl!

Bulma was more dedicated now than ever to teach the true difference between boys and girls to Rikku. To, if at all possible, prevent anyone else from suffering her fate. Speaking of which where did she disappear to? Glancing up at the sky she searched for Rikku's cloud. That cloud, despite her lack of ability to ride it, sure was handy. They were making excellent time. "Hey kid I think you can slow down a bit. I'm having trouble keeping up!"

Rikku descended next to her. "I don't want to slow down."

"Hey I have the dragon radar kid. Remember that. Besides according to it there should be a ball close by."

"Really? Okay I'll go take a better look." Ignoring Bulma's cries Rikku shot off high and fast.

"Hey kid watch it! You're not invincible you know!" Just as she siad it Bulma took a hill too fast sending her car flying up to the air and crashing to a bush. Rikku skidded to a stop and flew down to make sure she hadn't hurt herself.

"You alright there Bulma?"

"No I am not okay you twerp!" Bulma sat on the dirt wining at her fresh bruises one of the dragon balls laying at her feet. The orange ball began to glow getting Rikku's attention. Picking it up Rikku grinned and began to jump for joy.

"Bulma! Bulma the ball is glowing."

That immediately got Bulma to stop wincing. Taking the glowing orb from Rikku she examined it with a smile. It didn't take long to deduce that the fifth ball was close. Rikku's keen eyes picking up sight of a small village just north of them. They traveled on looking around the quaint town so quiet and peaceful. Too quiet.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know Rikku, let me check the radar and find out which direction the ball is in." Turning the knob Bulma deduced that the ball was in the town's vicinity. "It's here alright, but I don't see any people. Perhaps it's deserted."

"No someone's here I can feel it." Sure enough a movement catches Rikku's attention. Determined to find someone she went to the house and knocked. When no one answered she punched her hand through the door and opened it. No one welcomed her on the inside. The moment she stepped through a large ax was swung down onto her head. Thankfully her skull was stronger breaking the metal of the ax and leaving her with a bump on her head. "OW! OW! OW! What the heck was that for!" Glaring at the shivering assailant she pulled out her power pole and aimed to return the favor.

"Oh no, please forgive me I thought you were him! I thought you were Oolong!"

Confused, sore, and a little disoriented Rikku gave a befuddled look to the man and glanced back to see a girl about ten. Bulma who recovered from freaking out yelled at the man about him greeting strangers with an ax. The rest of the villagers gathered at the door to come and see the two strangers. Rikku and Bulma come to find that the town was under the mercy of a person name Oolong the Terrible, a beast of a person who could transform into any shape he wanted. What was worse was he liked taking the young pretty girls from the town and taking them away to his home in the mountains.

"What a Bully!" Rikku exclaimed frowning. "We need to trap him or something when he comes back."

"Trap him? Are you nuts? How can you possibly trap Oolong? He's gigantic he'll feast on you like an appetizer. What are you outsiders doing here anyway?"

"Oh I'll show you." Bulma searched through her bag and produced one of the dragon balls. "We're looking for balls like this one. Our sources tell us there's one somewhere in this village."

"I have it." An old lady makes her way into the house. "Young lady I have the matching one."

"Oh yes! I knew there was one here. Could you let us have it?"

The lady huffed looking stern. "Young lady I'm not going to give this to you it's been in my family for generations!"

"What if we caught this Oolong creep, got the girls back, and returned the village to a peaceful place? Would you give it to us then?" All around her she heard murmurs of disbelief. Little did they know of Rikku's strength. That would be Bulma's calling card.

"Well," the woman looked at the too girls obviously being indecisive. Murmurs rang all around some hopeful and others indecisive. "You expect me to believe that you and that pipsqueak can fight the mighty Oolong?"

"Oh trust me Rikku's a little on the short side but she's like a stick of dynamite. She's more powerful that you think." That caused more ruckus amongst the the villagers. The owners of the already missing daughters approached Rikku and extended their blessing and hope. "Trust me. I even have a plan."

Some plan, Rikku though fuddling with the itchy scarf on top of her head. "How come I have to be the bait?"

"Because you're the same size as Pocawatha and just as cute." Cute? Rikku wasn't sure she liked that word and she scratched her head groaning. The dress too was more clothes than she wore in her entire life. Most of the time she wore the martial arts robe her grandpa gave her and nothing else. The rumbling of giant footsteps caught the attention of the villagers. Everyone ran for cover and Bulma ducked behind the door of the priest's house where she could peek through the hole and keep an eye on the mission.

The massive red pig stormed through the town humming the wedding march. Rikku turned her face grumbling about the itchy dress. She could sense Oolong right behind her. "Hello there my sweet. I've brought flowers for you. I hope you like them."

"Yes just what I've always wanted." Rikku made her voice softer and sweeter but she still held annoyance mostly from her outfit.

"You've put on a little weight."

"Yes well look who's talking."

Bulma wanted to smack her hand against her face. "Rikku what are you doing you're going to blow our cover!"

"Ah a feisty little one. That's okay I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe that scarf on your head." Rikku gulped and began to twicth uncomfortably.

"Oh my you're shaking."

My tail, Rikku thought twitching side to side, It's so cramped under this dress. She tried to keep her tail from moving her body. Oolong tsked himself.

"I'm so sorry my dear. I didn't mean to scare you. Here let me change my form to your liking." WIth a poof the red pig reshaped into a tall handsome gentlemen. His voice velvety and soothing. "There my darling is that better?"

Bulma shot from the door her eyes swirling hearts and a little drool escaping her mouth. "Oh wow," Oolong's attention turned from Rikku to the staring Bulma. "Hello Stranger, I don't believe we've met."

Rikku couldn't take it anymore. The outfit was so itchy! Her tail was moving about so much that it started to hurt. Pulling up her dress she moved to a tree letting her tail free. " Ah much better." An added bonus was being able to scratch her back against the tree removing her bandana and letting her wild locks free.

"Ahh! You're not Pocawatha!" Rikku jolted up as Oolong stomped over glaring at her. She cringed looking at her tail and the dress ripped from her scratching against the tree.

"Oops."

"If there's one thing I cannot tolerate it's deception! In a flash the man of Bulma's dreams transforms into a large infuriated bull. Bulma shrieked and ducked into the house once again.

"Rikku you're on your own! Remember to find out where the girls are!"

"Yeah!" Ditching her disguise Rikku stretches and stares into the eyes of the bull ready to fight! Oolong trotted his hoof into the ground twice ready to run her over.

"It's a pity you're so deceptive You could have made a good wife one day. Now you're just dung under my hooves!"

"Not a chance you big bully!" She stuck out her tongue. "You're you ugly for my tastes!"

The fight began. Rikku lead him around the village in a chase enjoying herself every time he would miss and run his horns into a brick wall. As Rikku stopped as the bull shook away the debris and began to sweat. "huh"

"Uh I'll be back kid!" Making a break for the edge of town the bull ran with Rikku in high pursuit. When she got outside the gate no one was there but a small pig-like man.

"Hey where'd he go?" Searching outside the area a little she comes up empty handed unaware that the small pig was the shape shifter just waiting for his five minutes to pass so he could transform into his fearsome forms once again. "Looks like he ran off everybody!"

"Not quite!" Transforming once again into a large armored guy with chopsticks Oolong clunked up behind her ready to snatch her up and feast. "Leave town now you little runt and I'll spare your life!"

"NO way!"

"Don't you get it kid? If you don't leave I'm going to eat you for my supper."

"Eat me then, you don't scare me!"

Frustrated Oolong threw a fit trading on and on about his strength and power. Rikku wanted to yawn standing and watching this guy. It took all her strength to keep from falling asleep. "WHat makes you think a pint size girl like you can beat me?"

"I learned martial arts from my grandfather. I can beat you easily."

"Oh yea? Martial arts huh? If you're so good," the guy pulled out three red blocks and stacked them in front of Rikku. "You can break these with one hand."

"I can break them with one finger! Just watch!" True to her word Rikku stroked her finger down upon the bricks causing them to crumble at her feet. Oolong, stuttering and sweating backed up and transformed o nce again into a bat making a run for it. Rikku wouldn't let him get away. Calling upon Nimbus she gave to the chase. Even when the bat became a rocket her nimbus remained at his tail just inches from catching him. Five minutes passed and the rocket stuttered disforming to the pig man Rikku had seen in front of town.

"Some terrible tyrant." She giggled holding oolong by the foot as she carried him back to town. Ashamed Oolong bowed his head admiting defeat and apologizing to all the villagers.

"Alright you oinker time to give up the girls. Lead us to them!"

"Gee Bulma," Rikku laughed tying a rope to Oolong so he couldn't run off. "You sure are brave now that Oolong's a pig again."

Bulma blushed. "Whatever, let's just go."

Oolong led the way glancing around nervously obviously tying to plan to escape. He still couldn't believe he lost to a girl. A girl, he reminded himself, who could break bricks apart with just a finger. Maybe he was doing the right thing. Those girls were giving him nothing but trouble anyway. Even when their parents arrived at his mansion they ignored them indulging themselves in their fancy drinks, exocise tapes, and fancy make up.

"Please take them off my hands!"

Rikku would never understand other girls. According to Bulma, who was oggling over their newest dragon ball, all girls liked to dress up with fancy clothes and make up unless they were tom boys. Well then call her a tom boy because she didn't see the purpose in wearing all that stuff.

With some persuasion Bulma convinced Oolong to travel with them in search of the dragon balls. Oolong unable to resist Bulma's pretty face and female physique agreed. Bulma figured that Oolong's transforming powers could come in handy.

"So Bulma where's the next dragon ball from here?" Rikku asked stretching out on the seat of the boat that would take them down the river.

"Let me see," Bulma paused her driving the boat to pull out her map and look at the distance. "It's pretty far Rikku. We have to go down the river trail to a place called the Diablo Desert. It's a long stretch of Desert too."

"The Diablo desert! You have to be kidding me! That's the home of a bandit!"

"A bandit?" Rikku looked at him interested now.

"That's right his name is Yamcha the Desert Bandit. He's a martial arts expert who uses the desert as his base. He claimed it as his territory and slaughtered all who tried to pass through there!"

"Sound like one unhappy bandit. I can't wait to challenge him!"


	6. Desert Danger!

Damn it how did he get himself into this predicament? Oolong felt like a piece of dry crispy bacon in the boiling sun. To their dumb luck the group had been stranded with no dino caps and no vehicles. After taking the boat as far as it could go this left them with the option of crossing the desert on foot.

Oolong looked ahead at Rikku who seemed to have an endless supply of energy. The heat didn't seem to bother her which annoyed him.

"I gave up my cloud to walk with you guys The least you could do is keep up." That statement annoyed Bulma.

"Just remember, you're not a city kid. You're used to the wilderness Rikku, I'm not. I should be pampered." Whimpering Bulma collapsed to her knees wanting to break down. When she stared out in the distance the desert looked endless with no sign of life. "My gosh it's enormous."

"I know" Oolong stated looking around at the numerous rock figures. "I keep getting this feeling we're being watched. It's giving me the creeps."

"oh I can't stand it I'm going crazy!" Bulma plopped on her butt and began to scramble around crying. "I want a bath I need air conditioning I hate being stranded in the middle of no where with nothing!"

Rikku giggled a little at Bulma's antics. "I think she's cranky. She could use a nap." Much to her joy Bulma had done just that cradling herself under the shade of one of the large rock formations. Oolong laid back putting his hat over his eyes. Rikku's stomach rumbled making her pout. "I'm getting hungry."

Oolong's nervous statement had been right on track. Staring through binoculars was a flying blue cat named Puar. She was the comrade of the infamous Yamcha, the desert bandit. "Victims, perfect." Rushing inside the headquarters Puar informed him of their new prey. Yamcha was a tall with long bushy black hair trailing down his back giving him a rough renegade look.

"Master, We've got victims!"

"About time, We've been dry since that caravan a month ago."

"Yes this should perk us up. Oh but there is one thing. One of the victims is a young girl."

"Young girl huh," Yamcha made a dash to the top of his headquarters and peered for himself. "Hmmm not to worry she's just a youngling. She won't be any distraction to me."

"That's right it's only girls your age that you fear." grunting a little Yamcha nodded and slid his sword out of it's hilt admiring the glint.

"Keep that information to yourself my friend. It's time for us to end our drought."

Oolong rubbed his stomach. "Oh man I'm starving."

"Me too, I'm gonna go find us some food." Rikku stood up looking around. She sniffed the air then grinned looking back at him. "Do you like bacon?

Oolong squealed angrily his face right up to hers as he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD!"

The whir of an aircar breaks the tension. "What is that?" Rikku narrowed her eyes trying to make out the shadowy shape. Oolong was twitching nervously at her side his hands gripping his ears.

"Oh this is bad, we're done for!"

Yamcha's smile got bigger and bigger the closer he got to his target. He wasn't sure how much he would get out of this group considering they were wandering the desert alone with no vehicle. Skidding his bike to a stop he flips in the air landing in front of the young girl and her piglet friend. "Greetings, I am Yamcha master of the land you trespass upon."

"Me too, It's my land too!" Puar jumps from the bike hiding at Yamcha's side with a confident grin on her face.

"You needn't fear me just hand over you money and any capsules you may have on you possession. Do this and I'll let you wander free."

While Rikku remained unimpressed Oolong scrutinized the little ball of blue fluff next to Yamcha. "Hey I know you, You're Puar."

"Is that a friend of yours?" Rikku asked turning her attention to oolong.

"Not exactly, we went to shape shifting school together."

Puar began to spat. "I remember and you were nothing but a big bully! He was always picking on me because I was smaller than him!"

"It seems the tables have turned then. This is a fair justice wouldn't you agree?" Yamcha removed his sword skinning the ground along his feet.

"Sorry I can't let you do that." Rikku removed her power pole getting ready to protect herself and Oolong. The pig jumped behind her whispering I her ear with obvious terror.

"Just how strong are you Rikku? Do you think you can take him?"

"You haven't changed at all Oolong. He's always his behind those who are stronger."

"Listen here big shots you ain't getting a penny from us and my friend Rikku here is going to wipe the desert floor with you!" Oolong puffed up his chest trying to be intimidating but Yamcha didn't budge. His eyes were all for the girl who remained statue still and ready for action.

"This may be more fun then I realized. Give me everything you have girl because I don't plan on holding back." Yamcha made the first attack Oolong ran for cover to the rock formations squealing like a scared piglet. Rikku's guard up high she matched Yamcha blow for blow dodging with precision her eyes holding heated determination.

"I didn't want to have to fight you but if you plan to hurt me and my friends I won't hesitate!" She lashed back whirling around to hit his head and met the metal of his sword. Flipping backwards she screamed a cry of battle and commanded, "power pole extend!"

The bright orange pole shot forward catching Yamcha off guard and hitting straight into his gut. "Th-that weapon, where did you get it? And your form who trained you?"

"It's none of your business but my grandfather was the one who both trained me and gave this to me."

"I see," hissing in a breath and cradling his stomach her admired it. "That's the mystical power pole. Only one man could have given it to you. Was your grandfather's name Gohan?"

"Yes, but how do you know my grandfather?"

"It is not crucial for you to know, but know this you may have inherited Gohan's pole and strength but it won't save you. I will have that pole's power for my own."

"Over my dead body!" Rikku hissed out he rbody on the defensive again. "I wil never let you have it!"

Oolong cheered. "Yeah you tell him kid! Let him have it Rikku!" Oolong jolted at Bulma's snoring turning to see the blue haired beauty rolling in the dirt h e mouth wide open with each breath. "Yeesh she could wake the dead with that snore of hers."

Rikku circled with Yamcha both fighters admiring their opponents. Rikku's stomach growled loudly making her waver. "I'm starving, I need to finish this and get something to eat quickly."

Yamcha smirked and slid into a position Puar knew all too well. It was her master's favorite technique and he had never run into an opponent who hadn't been incapacitated by it. "It's time to end this quickly." Charging forward with the look of murder in his eyes Yamcha's body seemed to change his attacks wild and hungry. He was a ravenous wolf heading in for the kill.

Rikku too distracted by her hunger to block was hit by the full force of Yamcha's blow her body shooting backwards into the rock formations. Oolong looked at the sight imagining the tall white rocks as a litter of tombstones marking the place where the brave little warrior rested. "This doesn't look good."

Yamcha turned to Oolong prepared to finish the job. Watching him crack his knuckles Oolong made an attempt to escape by transforming into a fly but Puar was right on him swatting him from the air.

"Nice try little piglet, but you won't escape from me. Now you have a choice either hand over what you have or join your friend."

"I hate ultimatums. Alright fine I do have one capsule." Oolong searched through his pockets and pulled it out Yamcha reached out to take it but the sudden rumbling of rocks turned his attention.

Rikku shot out of the rocks like a bullet dirty scraped and angry. "Ugh I'm mad now! I've had enough of you two bullies!" She stepped up her nostrils flaring like a bull and her female rage took over.

"Up for another round huh, fine this time ill use my full power!"

"I'm just getting warmed up myself!" Round two began both fighters meeting fists Yamcha's arm feeling numb from the jolt of it. Rikku took that split second of distraction to her advantage sooting her palm up hitting Yamcha's back letting him eta dirt.

What Rikku hadn't intended was the rage Yamcha had of his own. His temper boiling Yamcha shot forward ready to let Rikku have another rhelping of his wolf fangs fist attack.

Bulma stirred and rolled on her side rubbing her eyes. "Hey guys what's with all this yelling?"

Yamcha's body refused to move He simply froze his head whirled in the direction of Bulma's voice. He laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. All that luscious blue hair tossed about her soft eyes heavy from sleep and her skin pale and sweaty showing off that damsel in distress look. He was a goner.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this stranger? He was so tall, six foot perhaps, those dark dangerous eyes filled with shock at her presence. And not to mention all that sexy black hair. "Oh wow, hi there."

"This isn't good," Puar acted immediately once Yamcha hit the ground she popped the airbike up from its capsule and they took off Yamcha cursing cruel fate.

Oolong let out a sigh of relief his but hitting the floor as he wiped his forehead. "Man that was close. Nice job Rikku."

"What do you mean me, it was Bulma's face that scared him."

Bulma's eyes had hearts in them still as she watched the stranger take off like a sandstorm. "Wow you guys, who was that hunk?"


	7. King of Fire Mountain

Yamcha kept a close view as he followed Rikku and her friends out of his territory and into a new stretch of road. It had been pure luck that he stumbled across the story of the dragon balls. He had listened in to Rikku and Oolong talking one night while they were camped out. He didn't long for riches or eternal life like some other selfish evils of the world what he longed for was the courage to approach women, to have a girlfriend and perchance one day get married. His wish was clear… he would wish for the dragon to take away his fear of women.

"Looks like our friends are heading to Fire Mountain. Maybe if we're lucky the Ox king will take them out for us." Puar suggested peering through binoculars in order to keep their targets in sight.

"Either way works just fine, after all they're the key to leading us to the rest of the dragon balls."

Oolong fidgeted in his seat, so far they had run into wall to wall danger and if it wasn't for the dragon balls he would have made a break for it days ago. He had heard legends about fire mountain and the mere thought of seeing the towering flame wall was enough to have him smelling smoked bacon.

"Whew," Bulma began to fan herself the bunny suit Oolong had given her being anything but comfortable. First thing on her list when they hit a town was to buy some dino caps and new clothes. "Is it just me or is it getting hotter all of a sudden."

"Yeah, but hey at least there's a great view of the sunset from here. Look Bulma!"

Bulma leaned over Rikku's shoulder and smiled. "Wow, what incredible sunset."

"That's no sunset that's fire mountain!"

"No way, so the legend's of the Ox King are true?"

Bulma was dumbstruck as they get out of the car to admire the burning wall of endless flames that was fire mountain. According to legend the Great Ox King had lived at the castle atop the mountain and hired a sorceress to surround the castle with fire so to protect his treasures inside. Unfortunately for the Ox King he too was trapped outside his castle living out among the abandoned ruins of a town and killing anyone who tried to breach the fire.

"Well I've seen enough let's beat it!"

"No way I want that Dragon Ball!" Bulma pushed him back into the car before he could run away and the three drove further into the deserted town at the base of the mountain. "Wow this place is war wrecked."

Oolong grimaced and shook backing away from a corpse. "ooh boy this looks recent, the Ox King is probably still around. We have to be very quiet or we're all dead meat. "

Rikku who was intrigued by the skeleton poked it with her power pole and picked up the skull laughing a little at the funny face.

Bulma's eyes never left the mountain but even her scientist brain was coming up short of a way to walk the mountain unscathed. "Impossible from our point but… Rikku do you think you can get to it on your flying nimbus?"

Rikku turned to her grinning and then put the skull in front of her face. "I tried that once and look what happened. He, he."

" Rikku you goof." She laughed and pointed to the top. "Well give it a try , you've got tougher skin than anyone I know so you're our best chance to get up there."

Rikku's tail twitched watching the flames. "Hmm, okay Bulma I'll get the Dragon Ball." She jumped onto a nearby boulder and called out to the darkened skies. "Come to me Flying Nimbus!"

Oolong squealed a fit. "now you've done it the Ox King heard that for sure!"

In a whirl of creamy white the nimbus cloud zoomed through the air and straight to Rikku. Jumping on it she gave a peace sign and zoomed off heading straight to the top of the flaming mountain.

Yamcha watched at a safe distance his binoculars zooming in on Bulma and Oolong as they watched Rikku fly off. "I see so I was right the next Dragon Ball is inside that castle."

"Well that ball is as good as lost."

"Hmm." Yamcha got out of the car and leaned on the hood. "So you think they have no chance."

"Actually they have two chances. Slim and none."

"Well I suppose you're right, but let's stick around for the show."

"Wahl! Somebody help me!" Yamcha jolted whirling around at the high pitch scream coming there way. A young girl about Rikku's age in bikini armor and a horned helmet ran for dear life across the grass with a T-rex right on her tail. She scampered and screamed her hands going to the horn on her head and the horn acting like a blade launched from her helmet slicing the Dino's head clean off. This naturally caused the girl to freak out more. A beam shot from her helmet acting as a laser and blowing whatever was left of the dino up in flames.

Yamcha and Puar stood at the car dumbstruck. Yamcha wobbled up cautiously to check on the girl who was still sobbing. "Hey that was nice work."

The young girl looked up and glared. "I was told to never talk to strangers." Putting her hand to her helmet again she shot out and barely missing Yamcha with another beam of light. Yamcha in mid air screamed and slammed his fists into the back of her head knocking her out.

"That girl is dangerous."

"Geez master did you really have to hit her like that?"

"Don't worry I just knocked her out Now let's get a little closer to the mountain I'm sure that Rikku has gotten close enough to the mountain already."

Rikku looked out over the flames the heat making it nearly unbearable to be so close. "Wow it's hotter than I thought up here. Well here it goes." She went in the closer she got the hotter her body became as she tried to go into a window a tower of fire shot up burning her tail and making her abort her mission and fly to the nearest body of water. She panted and fell into the little lake steam rising up as the fire on her body is put out and cooled,

Bulma could barely see the fire making her squint and unable to detect Rikku's movements. "I wonder if she got inside."

"I don't know but this place is really creeping me out Bulma. Let's go a little further away."

"Oh Oolong you worry too WAH-" Bulma held back a shriek of panic as she watched a giant ax zoom by trimming toe inches off her beautiful hair. Both Oolong and Bulma turn around and stare up into the eyes of a giant.

Rikku blew on her tail whimpering. "Boy that's smarts… are you alright tail?" Bulma's loud pitched scream catches her ears and she jolts up. "Power pole extend!" The pole shot up in the sky giving her a bird's eye view of the distant village. She could make out two tiny forms making a run in any direction available to them. On their tail was a lumbering giant of a man with thick armor and a helmet in the shape of an ox. Using the pole as a spring she catapulted herself over to Bulma and Oolong who had been cornered between the giant and a large stone wall. "Hey guys it's going to be a lot more difficult than we thought to get into that castle."

"Wahl you dummy!"

"Ah hah I knew it. You are after my treasure." The thunderous voice alerted Rikku to the giant. The Ox King glared down his bearded face practically snarling in rage at the other two. "You three are just stinking treasure hunters."

Rikku pouted putting her hands behind her head. "That's not true sir."

"What would you know about truth you thief!"

Rikku dodged back as the giant ax came down in a bang, The rock underneath crumbling like stale bread. Rikku stayed evasive rather enjoying herself as the Ox King further tried to do her in with that mighty ax.

Nearby Yamcha watched in amazement at how equally matched they seemed to be. In fact to his eyes the great Ox King was no where fast enough to land a single blow to the girl.

"incredible she's matching his strength with her speed."

"Okay time to get serious!" Rikku announced and called her flying nimbus to her. With the help of the cloud she spun around and around the great giant making faces as the giant was soon dizzy from watching her movements. Trying to use his misbalance she kicked the back of his head but the tough skinned giant made no movement. "Man this guy's a rock."

"Rikku are you crazy? Get out of there you can't beat the Ox King!"

"Wait you're the Ox King? Wow no wonder you're so strong."

"That cloud, where did you get it? You couldn't ride it if you stole it."

"Some turtle hermit gave it to me."

"My goodness turtle hermit, that has to be him, that is the great master Roshi. He was my old teacher. Do you know where I could find him?"

Rikku thought for a minute and looked down at Bulma and Oolong. Bulma would now more about this than she would. "Hey Bulma, do you think we could find the island were that hermit lives? The Ox king wants to know."

"Probably," Bulma thought suddenly puzzled by the scenario. "It has to be close to that beach we were on.

"Woo wee!" Dancing happily the Ox King shouted for joy. Rikku laughed a little at his behavior where as Oolong and Bulma stood there dumbfounded. What exactly just happened?

Rikku turned back to Bulma to get more details about the island, but stopped when she felt the Ox King's movements. He studied her back where her power pole rested.

"Hey where did you get this tooth pick thingy you carry on your back."

"He he, silly that's no tooth pick that's my power pole. My grandfather gave it to me before he died so I could protect myself with it."

The Ox King's smiled widened. "Was his name by any chance Gohan."

"It sure was. You knew my grandfather?"

"Yeah, your grandpa Gohan once tried to break that stick over my head. We were students of Master Roshi's and trained together on his island. Ah what luck, the last time I spoke with Gohan he mentioned finding a baby girl. So you're Gohan's girl."

"Yeah My name is Rikku."

Oolong and Bulma were both shocked by the news. This made a lot of sense. If Rikku's grandfather had been as strong a s the ox king it would explain Rikku's incredible strength. Bulma wondered if Rikku would still want to go search for the other Dragon Balls especially now that she found a friend whom she could talk about her grandpa with.

Yamcha listened in both him and Puar a little miffed at Rikku somehow knowing The Ox King. Good for him though as he continued to listen in. Apparently The Ox King was in search of the Bancho Fan which powerful waves could diminish the flames. In return for finding Roshi who possessed the fan Rikku and her friends would retireve the Dragon Ball that was inside the burning castle. "With that we're one step closer to receiving all seven dragon balls.

"Now before you go Rikku I have one more request. I sent my only daughter Chichi to retrieve the fan but It's been several days and I'm afraid something might have happened to her."

"I see, so you want me to find you daughter."

"Yes she's a bit of a coward but I think you two will get along great. Why you might be best friends like me and your grandpa Gohan were."

That was all the enthusiasm that Rikku needed. She was suddenly very interested in meeting this Chichi. Oolong was holding abck a snort trying to imagine the girl as a mimic of her father. However, The Ox King pulled out a picture revealing a cute girl in armor and a horned helmet. "Wow, all things considered she's quite a looker."

Yamcha felt like he was going to be sick! The picture he just caught a glimpse of he didn't need to guess where the girl might be for he knew she was laying in the ground probably still unconscious.

"This is not good!" Puar exclaimed as she too saw the picture. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Yamcha?"

"Yeah I'm dead meat if that girl's not okay!"

Chichi groaned the back of her neck sore and her head feeling quite fuzzy. As she came to she looked into the eyes of a handsome teenage boy probably 8 years older or so than herself. She gasped jolting back and preparing to use her weapon if necessary. However when she heard her name being calle dby the stranger she paused. "How do you know my name is Chichi?"

Yamcha started to draw a blank but then tried something knew going into some smooth moves he had been practicing in the mirror. "Well let's just say im a secret fan of yours. To be perfectly honest I'm in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you I was tormented by your beauty."

"Wow," Chichi blushed. She had no idea she was so admired. "You're in love with me? That's the first time anyone's ever told me that." Chichi's mind suddenly was a world of heart shapes and flowers as she thought of herself just a little older and in the arms of the handsome stranger she just met, "Oh I wonder if Papa would approve of him? Am I even old enough to have a boyfriend? This is happening all so fast!" She cried out a whirling stopping her thoughts. The handsome stranger vanishing and taking his place was a young girl riding a cloud.

"Hey are you chichi?" Rikku asked admiring the girl. She looked like the picture.

"Yes I am, you're the second stranger who knows my name. You're not in love with me too are you?"

"Huh love? No I don't think so I'm Rikku your father sent me here to find you so we can go find master Roshi and retrieve the Bancho Fan."

"Oh really, that's very kind of you."

"Uh huh, now come on hop onto my cloud and let's be off."

"You mean I can ride this thing without falling?"

"Well yeah but you have to have a pure heart."

"Oh No need to worry." Chichi giggled approaching the funny cloud. "When your father's the Ox King you always behave well." She climbed onto the cloud finding it more difficult than she first realized.

"Do you need help?" Chichi looked up when Rikku asked and spotted a rope looking thing right in her face.

"Ah nope I got it." She grabbed it Rikku Tensing up and holding back a scream as pain shot up and down her body causing her to wobble and fall off the cloud. "Oh my are you okay?"

"Well you grabbed my tail," getting herself together Rikku stood groaning and rubbing her tailbone and the back of her head. "I lose all my power when someone does that it's the one thing I cannot stand."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Oh but I'm not, Yamcha thought slyly as he listened in from a safe distance. He finally knew that little Brat's weakness. With that power on his foe he would be able to follow along letting the others collect the balls and then with one fell swoop he would dispatch of Rikku and make his wish to the dragon. Things were finally looking up!

~In Distant Space~

Confound this tail! Vegeta thought staring at the appendage with bitter and disgust. For too long the weakness of all saiyans was made public in battle giving them a disadvantage despite their great strength. If only there was a way to strengthen it. Ah yes. Vegeta Smirked his tail coiling about his waist as he stood atop the mountain of bodies he had disposed of himself.

He was strong enough to be sure but his tail needed training of it's own. No longer will his tail be a weakness instead it will provide him with even further strength and the art of surprise.

"Hey Vegeta," Nappa called out across the deserted land. "Lord Frieza has made contact. He wants us to return to base." Radditz at his side his own tail twitching to show his excitement from the recent kill

"Fine, we can't ignore the exalted one's wishes now can we Nappa?" Vegeta snorted and walked to meet his fellow saiyans to the pods. "Soon Frieza your day will come. The day of your demise."


	8. The Kamehameha Wave

Master Roshi's island would be easy to find once they found that beach. Using some advice her grandfather once gave her Rikku decided to retrace her steps with Bulma and used the same trail. With chichi clenching to her shoulders the two of them sailed off into the distance. Their current location was Yamcha's Desert.

"Luckily we have nimbus I would hate to bother Yamcha again."

"Yamcha? Who's he?"

"Oh, Yamcha is the desert bandit who resides here. He says he's master of this land. He's a little cranky but a good fighter and he gave us a car to get across the desert." That still puzzled her. At first Yamcha seemed to hate her guts especially after their second battle when she beat the tar out of him. Maybe he decided to be nice when he realized he couldn't beat her.

"Wow, I wonder if that's the hunk I ran into. He was strong because he knocked me out when I tried to hit him with my laser." Chichi giggled thinking about the handsome stranger who had confessed love to her just an hour ago. "Then he apologized and told me he loved me. I wonder if this means I have a boyfriend."

"You're looking for a boyfriend?" Just like Bulma, Rikku realized and turned. "So you are a girl. I wasn't really sure at first."

"What? You meanie how can you say that?" Chichi's eyes tear up ready to spill at any second.

"Well I haven't seen that many people. The only thing I've been able to tell with girls is that we don't have a dick. So normally I can't tell without doing a pat test."

"A pat test? What's that?" Tears replaced with dire curiosity. This girl sure is strange, she thought.

"Oh it's where I touch here." She lowers her hand patting her underwear like armor piece. "And pat it to see if you have a dick. If you don't, then you're a girl."

"Wahl!" Chichi reacted by pushing Rikku off the nimbus and continuing to scream as her and nimbus flew into a rock formation.

Ox king nervously looked up at the sky honestly worried about the task at hand. "Do you really think Rikku will find my Chichi?"

"She better if she knows what's good for her. We've got a Dragon Ball residing on this rescue mission!"

Rikku rubbed the back of her head and sneezed. "Achoo, ugh ow you didn't have to push my off the cloud Chichi."

"I'm sorry I've never been touched there before… besides with manners like that everyone's gonna think you just crawled out of the woods."

"Well I did," Rikku couldn't understand other girls. True she had never been touched there either, and her grandfather said that it was a private part of the body that no woman should bear freely. However she didn't see the harm in just touching them.

It didn't take as long as Rikku thought it would to get to Roshi's island. The tiny island was no bigger than a park and the only vegetation was a few palm trees surrounding the pink two story house. Old man Roshi welcomed them both with open arms. However from his behavior chichi was doubtful that he was the real master Roshi. Soon after a quick test and some hard core evidence she accepted him and entailed their dilemma.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble master Roshi. My father the Ox king sent us here to retrieve an item called the Bancho Fan. Do you have it?"

"What? Hmmm the Bancho Fan, yes I have it. It's a magical fan, wave once and it causes a great wind wave it twice a rain cloud appears, on the third wave it causes a down pour. Why would you want something like that?"

"Oh please let us use it, the mountain surrounding our castle is high in flames and we can't get back inside! The Bancho Fan is the only thing that could put out the flames!"

"Yes it could, but" Roshi turned his attention to Rikku who was just as attentive. "since one good turn deserves another I shall only give it to you if you do me a favor." He looked directly to Rikku as he said it his sunglasses glistening in the sunlight creating an ominous aura. "Rikku will you come with me a minute. We shall discuss the details of this exchange."

Listening to him Rikku followed him to the back of the house leaving Chichi to walk up and down the front of the island. "What's up master Roshi?"

"Here's the deal, do you remember that other girl you were with. The one with blue hair?"

"You mean Bulma?"

"Yes that's the one, I want you to set me up on a date with her. Nothing fancy just a walk on my beach will do."

"Oh sure I can do that. So in exchange you will give us the fan right?"

"That's right, but don't mention this to Chichi because I don't want her dad to know. So is it a deal?"

"Yeah!" Grinning ear to ear Rikku rushed up front to tell chichi the good news. It was at least an hour later when Roshi came out talking to Turtle about the Location of the Bancho Fan.

"You were using it as a place mat the last time I saw it."

"I did, oh shoot that's right. I spilled some juice on it and so I threw it out."

Chichi wailed and Rikku sat into the dirt looking awfully disappointed. "How are we going to put out the flames now?"

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. I'll go with you and put out those flames myself."

"really?" Rikku jumped up looking amazed. "You can do that Master Roshi?"

"Of course I can! There's nothing Master Roshi can't do. You silly girl. Now be prepared to leave!"

With a quick change of clothes they were off. Because he couldn't ride the Nimbus, for reasons still unknown to Rikku, Master Roshi caught a ride with a being known as Baby Gamala. The turtle shaped being flew through the air by a circle of fire and wind like a tornado and it was just a tad slower than the flying Nimbus.

Ox King was greatly appreciative to have Chichi back and safe and even more so being reunited with his old master. Despite the lecture Roshi gave him about murdering people over a silly treasure Ox King showed his master great respect. Yamcha who had spotted Rikku and Chichi on their return hunkered down in his place watching the scene. He was amazed by this small man Roshi. He had heard legends about the great Turtle Hermit Master but to see the great master himself and not to mention see the great Ox King bowing before him.

"So he's really going to try and put out the fire. This should be a sight to behold."

Roshi poked Rikku whispering to her. "hey the promise, Bring Bulma over here."

"Oh yeah," Rikku grinned and grabbed Bulma's hand yanking her and master Roshi to the far end of a broken down building.

"What's the big idea Rikku?"

"Well Master Roshi says he'll put out the fire if you go on a walk with him."

"Oh he did, did he?" Bulma sneered glaring down at the old man who was sweating. "Well you can forget it."

"Oh come on Bulma, what's so wrong about a walk. Besides we have to put out the fire to get the Dragon Ball."

"Ugh," Deeply annoyed Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared into the sunglasses of the old man. "Fine, a walk, but that's as far as it goes mister. I'm only greeing to this because I need that Dragon Ball."

"Whoopee! Alright! Consider it done my sweet." Happy as a school girl Roshi approached the tall wall facing the full figure of the mountains and fire. Rikku and the others kept their anxious eyes on his figure. He stripped off his shell and shirt Bengay patches lining down his spine causing Bulma to grimace. She was half hoping that the old man couldn't pull it off.

"Alright let's cool this mountain down." Roshi took a deep breath. With a scream Roshi's muscles bulge to an incredible level his aura glowing around him as he moved his hands in precise and calculating order.

"Ah, this is a real treat." Ox King exclaimed his eyes intent on his former master. "This is the master's Kamehameha wave."

Yamcha held back a gasp. He had heard about that technique. Roshi was gathering all his spirit energy in order to release it all at once. "I've never seen this technique in action before."

Rikku stared intently at the Master her eyes taking in every movement and every breath. She could hear him whispering, "Ka," his hands fold and press at his side "Me" the aura around his body siphoning into this hands. "Ha, Me" That energy formed a massive ball shining with brilliance. "HA!" In a flash the orb shot from his hands the flames themselves taking on the blue light the explosion so powerful and blinding everyone was ducking for cover amongst the rubble in the village.

When the light subsided the air felt cooler. The fires around fire mountain were gone.. And so was the mountain. "Oops," Master Roshi laughed a little rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I put in too much power."

Rikku was trapped in astonishment. Never in a million years did she believe that Master Roshi could hold so much power. She now was itching to learn the new technique. As Bulma and Oolong went in search of the next Dragon Ball amongst the rubble Rikku approached Master Roshi. "Hey master, do you think you could teach me how to use the Kamehameha wave?"

"Well sure but it took me fifty years to master that technique, are you ready to put in the effort?"

"What? It'll take that long?" Disappointed Rikku looked to her hands pouting. As Roshi apologized toe Ox King and Chichi Rikku decided to put matters into her own hands. Literally. "Let's see, all you have to do is put your hands together like this." She mimicked the movements feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline she picked a target and decided to practice. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me… HA!" As Master Roshi had done before a swirling blue light filled her hands pushing out and crashing head first into the car. The smoke cleared around the car. The front wheel gone the driver door bent in and the engine completely exploded.

"Aw that wasn't nearly as big as Master Roshi's wave."

"My gosh," Roshi shook looking at the small girl. She had mimicked the technique in a matter of minutes what took him fifty years to master.

"That's Gohan's granddaughter. She'll be a great warrior."

"What that's Gohan's Granddaughter? I see, I do remmeber Gohan mentioning a little girl with a tail. That's her huh?" Suddenly intrigued Roshi approached Rikku who was still looking at her hands as if trying to think of a way to make her wave larger. "Say Rikku how is your grandfather these days?"

"He died awhile ago."

Taken back by the news Roshi yelled out, "What? He did, oh" terribly saddened he lowered his head. He too also felt sorry for the young girl. He knew Bulma was watching over her now but what would happen to her once the adventure was over? "Say, how would you like to come to my island and train under me?"

"What? Really?"'

"You bet, your grandfather was my favorite pupil it would be an honor for me to take his granddaughter under my wing in his stead."

Yamcha was annoyed now, "What is this? M,aster Roshi doesn't take on students easily. Now there he is asking the little monkey girl!:

Rikku was ecstatic, and in the distance she could hear Bulma's shouts of happiness from finding the sixth Dragon Ball. Everything was looking up.

Bulma stared at the car the Dragon Ball in her hand threatening to fall from he rshock. "What happened to our car?"

"Oh I did that." Rikku said as if proud of herself. She liked the fact she had managed a Kamehameha even if it was a small scale one. However she jolted when Bulma shouted at her.

"What are we supposed to do now? We're stranded again!"

Ox King Intervened flipping out a castle. "Here you can take this one. After all that you have done for me it's the least I could do."

The convertible air car was much more spacious than the tiny car all three adventurers rushing to examine the new car. "Wow thanks Ox King I really like it. Where's the last Dragon Ball?"

"Let's see, it's pretty far, I'll have to switch to long distance mode." She fiddled with the radar the signal reaching for almost a thousand miles before locating another dragon ball. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?" Roshi pooked his cane into the side of the car. "Your promise."

Bulma blushed and groaned holding her head and laughing nervously. "Oh yeah, the promise. Just a minute I need to discuss something with Oolong." grabbing the pig by the arm she yanked him back. Rikku sat in the car bored and wanting to take off. Chichi walked over.

"Hey Rikku… Do you think you're ever gonna think about me again? I mean will we ever see each other?"

"Well of course silly." Rikku smiled and sat up straight. "We are gonna be best friends after all. I just need to help Bulma finish collecting the Dragon Balls and I'll be back to visit."

Chichi's eyes lit up whens he said best friends and she hugged Rikku around the neck. "Yes! Best friends forever. I can't wait to see you again so we can finish talking about boys!"

Rikku nervously laughed then turned her attention when Bulma and Oolong came back Bulma fuming and Oolong sneering with pride at what he had done. "I can't believe you Oolong. Now that sick old man is gonna think I have the hots for him."

"Hey be grateful at least I didn't strip naked."

Roshi wobbled right behind them his nose bloody and his eyes swirling hearts. "Master Roshi, Will you be at your island from now on?"

"Hmm? What? Oh yes, of course. I'll be waiting for you Rikku. Just take your flying Nimbus to my island whenever you're ready to start your training."

Rikku beamed with excitement. As the car took off Rikku sat in the back watching her friends gets smaller and smaller. For a moment she thought she spotted Yamcha, and she wondered if they would ever come to terms and be real friends. Whatever the case and whatever the roads she knew that this last stretch would be another chapter in her new exciting life.


	9. Three Years Later...

Vegeta couldn't get the filthy taste out of his mouth. For years he had been kissing the mud on Frieza's boots in order to raise his stature in the vastly growing armada. Now that his saiyan crew was second only to the grand elites Dodoria and Zarbon Vegeta prayed for the day when He would finally be wise enough, powerful enough to finish off them and Frieza for good.

"You know some rumors are starting to spread about that Frieza." Radditz mentioned walking a little behind with Nappa at his side. "About the true reason our home planet exploded. The men are sneering and saying Frieza did it to keep us in line."

"Ha what a load of crock." Nappa laughed. "They're trying to unnerve us that's all."

"Oh you mean you two didn't already know?" Vegeta stopped and turned looking at his two comrades. They were little more than young adults now but full well to handle themselves as they had time and time again even in their adolescence. However Vegeta knew the sentiments the two had for their old planet and wasn't surprised when both nearly dropped to their knees in shock. "The rumors are true. Frieza not only destroyed our planet but killed my father and all those who tried to appose him in an up rise."

"You knew? Yet you still bow to him like a loyal servant!"

"Shut up Nappa, I bow to him in order to keep him close. After all it's safer to have my friends close and my enemies far closer. Frieza is not invincible and one day we three will have the strength to not only beat out his forces but Frieza himself. Then we will be the superior leaders of the universe with every world crumbling at our feet."

"Really? I can't wait for that day."

"Yes neither can I. Now we must prepare ourselves. Our little group isn't completed yet. If you remember Nappa we still have one saiyan unaccounted for."

"My sister, I doubt she will be much help, she is just a female."

"Female or not she is still a saiyan, and she will be the perfect person to bear my children and continue on the saiyan race as it was meant to be. Frieza may have destroyed our homes but he will never destroy our prides!" The two underling saiyan cheered raising their fists in a oath of one day defeating the maleficent tyrant Frieza The talk about her, about mating got Vegeta to thinking of Karat. The third class female sent to Earth. She would now be at the brink of womanhood entering her teenage years where her body would begin to grow long and blossom as a woman should. Oh he wished to see the sight for himself. The sight of a full blooded saiyan woman take shape and become ripe for the picking. He couldn't wait for the day where they would meet face to face.

"Launch! Master Roshi! Krillen! Somebody help there's something happening to my body!" Rikku was in a fit of panic as she bounded down the stairs in nothing but a towel. Master Roshi glanced up and practically fainted at the sight he saw before him. Had it really been three years since Rikku finished her mission of obtaining the Dragon Balls? Had it really been three years that he had taken that young girl into his home and brought her to the bigger island to train under him? My how time has passed.

A dark blue haired beauty rose from across the table the little bald boy sitting directly across with a perfect view of Rikku head to toe began to twitch and blush his whole head going red. Launch, the beauty, was appointed house maid and cook to master Roshi. In order to train under him Rikku had to go out and find a woman to keep the Master company in his old age. Joining in the search had been a young monk pupil from the east, Krillen, her rival and best guy friend. Together they found the illustrious Launch who had a literal split personality. She would be a sweet loving woman one moment then a gun slinging tyrant after a sneeze. It was a weird home but Rikku enjoyed it. With Launch there Rikku had began to learn things other than fighting such as cooking her own meals, counting and math, as well as reading and writing.

"What's the matter Rikku you look pale."

"Launch I'm growing balls. But they're not where they're supposed to be!"

Launch looked confused and pushed Rikku back up the stairs and into her room where they could talk away from prying male eyes. "What do you mean growing balls?"

Rikku opened her towel and touched her chests. The once flat chest had bloomed into soft cushions that pillowed like little air bags. Launch wanted to squeal and laugh at the same time. "Oh Rikku that's normal for girls." Launch blushed a little as she lifted her shirt exposing her breasts. Rikku stared at them for a long time before looking down at hers.

"Why are yours so much bigger than mine?"

"You're still growing. Don't worry I'm sure you'll bloom bigger in no time. Oh but we're gonna have to do something about your wardrobe. I'm sure that suit you've been training in has become far too tight the rate you've been growing."

Rikku felt her cheeks getting hot as if she had just stepped out of a hot bath. She had been feeling so weird lately. She was definitely a lot hungrier than usual, although Krillen and Launch insisted not a thing had changed about that. She was kind of grumpy too… She remembered competing with Krillen to move a giant boulder. He had been muttering to her that she couldn't possibly move it if he couldn't. This caused her to yell at him and she moved the rock a good foot. That was the other thing… her power. She felt so much stronger when using her emotions.

Rikku found herself scratching the spot where her tail had once been. She remembered waking up with it gone after being taken prisoner by that short crabby Pilaf guy. The castle that he called home had been the last location of the final seventh dragon ball. Pilaf hadn't been willing to give it up so he trapped Bulma, Oolong, herself, and Yamcha, who had joined them when their Dragon balls had gotten stolen. Oolong and Puar managed to escape and interfere Pilaf's wish. She wondered what Oolong had been thinking when he asked for comfortable underwear.

Pilaf wasn't happy either, he trapped them all into a large room with a glass ceiling which would eventually reflect the sunlight and cause them all to fry… The last thing she remembered about that night was looking up at the moon that was bright, full and pretty, then waking up with no tail and no clothes. Yamcha said she had fallen asleep and a monster had come and destroyed the castle allowing them to escape.

Yamcha turned out to be a decent guy. He and Bulma were dating now which made Bulma happy since she now had a boyfriend. They both returned to the city along with Oolong and Puar. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

"What are you thinking so hard about Rikku?"

"Hmm?" Rikku looked up at launch and then blushed laughing a little. "Oh nothing just thinking about my friends."

"Oh you mean Bulma and the others? Maybe you'll see them at the tournament. You did say that Yamcha was a great fighter."

"He is, he was one of the strongest guys I'd ever met. Do you really think I'll see them at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Launch giggled and nodded. Launch was such an optimistic woman always happy and content with who she was, even if she sneezed and when gun crazy.

The World Martial Arts Tournament… She was tingly with excitement over it. It would be the first time she would compete against fighters for actual fun. Master Roshi said it was a chance for herself and Krillen to test our skills against the best of the best. Krillen, she knew, was just as excited as she was.

What a silly little guy he was. They were the same height, close in age, and both had a love of fighting and Martial Arts. She remembered the day he had come to Turtle Island. He had traveled on foot most of the way and boat for the rest. He had looked funny jumping in the air and landing on his head in the sand. His face had been flushed with embarrassment and shock when he found out they would be partners in the turtle school. He often gave her a hard time about her sex but Rikku never took it to heart… until recently that is.

"Hey Rikku," Krillen approached her after she had changed and come down stairs. "Are you okay? Was there something really wrong with you?"

"Oh no I just overreacted. Launch says all girls experience this kind of thing."

"Oh uh," his little bead shaped eyes wander her body up and down and his head goes red. "I see. Well that's good, this means you'll be ready to roll for the tournament next week."

"Yeah you bet!" She holds up her fist and Krillen met it with a sign of their friendship. "Nothing's going to take me down."

"Don't get your hopes up Rikku." Master Roshi Approached them his cane at his side. He tapped the end to the floor twice in a motion to get their full attention. "Remember that the purpose of this tournament is to test your skills. You are not to do anything reckless. No cheating, no cheap tricks, and no over exerting yourself. That line of thinking can easily get you killed in battles like this."

"Yes sir Master Roshi!" Both kids lined up like soldiers awaiting their orders for the day.

"Now, you've finished breakfast, it's time for both of you two start on your afternoon training. Remember to work hard kids and I will see you for lunch!"

"Yes sir!"

~One Week Later~

It's here! It's finally here! Rikku was practically bouncing out of her skin as they got ready to leave. Launch made some final adjustments to Krillen's suit commenting on his dashing looks. Master Roshi adjusted his tie humming to himself. Krillen twitched glancing over at her every now and then probably just as anxious to get going. The sudden increase of strength made Rikku's confidence shoot through the roof. She could jump sky high, move boulders with ease, and sprint faster than lightning. She was ready!

"Master Roshi please hurry up I don't want to be late!"

"Hold your horses there Rikku." He turned holding in the urge to look up Rikku's skirt as she bounced up and down like a kangaroo. The suit Launch had made for her was similar to his and Krillen's but instead of slacks she got a knee length black skirt that flowed. Rikku seemed ignorant of it. Poor Girl didn't know what she was doing to poor Krillen. The poor boy was flustered and beside himself with nerves and the hormones of a pre teen. Ah to be young again!

"Okay, time to get going. Launch take good care of the house while we're gone."

"Will do," Launch giggled waving as they got into the car. "Have a safe trip, and do your best. I'll be listening on the radio!"

"Buh-Bye Launch!" Rikku waved half her body out the window as the drove off leaving turtle house behind them. The plane ride to the island was long and for the first hour Rikku stayed glued to the window unable to take her eyes off the ground below. Krillen stayed quiet beside her answering her questions calmly. He had obviously calmed down from his earlier nervousness.

By the time they reached the island where the tournament was held the sky had already gone dark. Lights shined down on the ground like stars and the ruckus of the city was loud and on going. It all excited Rikku even more. They took taxi to the coliseum the area already bustling with fighters registering and warming up for tomorrow's preliminary matches. While Master Roshi registered them up Rikku heard her name being shouted through the crowd.

Turning around she spotted a familiar looking man smiling big rushing over to her. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? Oh come on, Rikku. Here I'll give you a hint." Bending down in a familiar pose the man shouted out. "Ha! Wolf Fang Fist!"

"Yamcha! Hey… what happened to all your hair?"

"Bulma made me cut it. She says that long hair is out this year."

"Hey Rikku," Krillen muttered pulling her back. "Who's the tall guy?"

"Oh this is Yamcha. He's friends with me. Yamcha I want you to meet my new friend Krillen. We're both being trained by Master Roshi."

As Master Roshi approaches them with their registration papers they are also joined by Bulma who looks surprised to see her. "Wow, Rikku?"

"Bulma! Oolong! Puar! Wow it's great to see you!" Shaking hands with Oolong she smiled big.

"Pretty as ever kid, and I bet just as strong."

The reunion completed Rikku's heart. The happiness inside her wanted to explode from her body. She was so excited to see everyone and even more so to have Yamcha in the tournament with her.

After spending some time with each other they all returned to the hotel for a good night's rest. The following morning the tournament was in full swing. People from all over gathered around enjoying the many venders, games, and exhibits before the big show down would begin that afternoon.

"All fighters who are participating in the preliminary round please come to the main entrance of the preliminary hall."

"Well kids," Roshi spoke looking down at them. "This is as far as I can take you. Now before you go inside I have a present for you. Since you can't fight in those suits I had these custom made just for you." kneeling down Roshi opened up his suitcase and pulled out two orange uniforms and handed them over to his students. "Here you are. Both of these uniforms are signed with the symbol of the Turtle School. Wear it proudly."

Rikku beamed taking the suit and holding it to her chest like a precious Dragon Ball. "Thank you so much Master Roshi!" Quickly changing into them both kids admired each other. Both were exact copies, the bright orange fighting gi symboled over the heart with a black belt on the pants to keep them from falling. On their wrists were matching black guard bands, and adorning their feet were solid flex shoes allowing their feet maximum mobility.

"Look's good Rikku." Oolong commented taking notice of her growing chest. Wow she was growing up. The dirty side of his mind took over making him grin and laugh sinfully.

Bulma too saw how much Rikku had grown up. She couldn't believe that this was the same little girl she had met in her search for the Dragon Balls. She turned to Yamcha hugging him. "Hey do me a favor and keep an eye on her. I know she's tough but who knows how she'll fair against other fighters."

"Ah don't you worry about Rikku Bulma she can well handle herself. Now we better get going. Don't forget to cheer for us."

"Yeah. Put your gut into it."

"I've been training way to hard to lose now. "

Yamcha joined the other two in front of the entrance. Rikku waved to Roshi and the others sprinting inside. Her heart pounded hard as she looked around at the many stages. So many people were already inside and it made her heart beat with excitement. Gongs rang and she turned her attention to the voice that cried into a speakerphone.

"Attention! The World Martial Arts Elimination Round will now begin!"


	10. World Martial Arts Tournament: Elimination and Utter Stink!

Fighters from all across the globe gathered around inside the elimination room. As Rikku listened to the announcements made by the Tournament Committee she was surprised to find out that there were 137 competitors lined up for a chance at the title of World Martial Arts Master. Krillen's confidence took a deep dive and she could tell he was either nervous and excited from the way he twitched and rocked on his heels.

"So many competitors," Krillen complained looking around and up at his competition. "Golly half of these guys have knee caps taller than I am."

"Exciting isn't it Krillen?"

"Yeah sure whatever you say." He did his best to calm his nerves. He was shocked at how calm Rikku was being about the whole situation. Did she know something he didn't? He turned his attention as the committee began explaining the rules. The competitors were to draw lots to split them into four different blocks. The Top two fighters from each block would move on to the semi final rounds where they then move to the large arena to fight in front of a live audience.

"Hey I just thought of something. What if we have to fight each other?"

"There's nothing we can do about that," Yamcha explained getting in line to draw lots. "We just have to hope for the best."

Hoping turned out to be good luck. After drawing lots Krillen and Rikku were put into block three but in different halves. Hopefully the two of them would make it to the finals. "Thank goodness, I didn't want to have to go up against you Rikku."

"Me neither," Yamcha said smiling at his paper marked with a large 35. "I'm in Block two so this means none of us will fight each other into the Semi Finals."

"How come no body wants to fight me?" Rikku pouted thinking that she had done something wrong."

"It's nothing personal Rikku. I just don't want to fight you with as little limitations as possible. The arena for the semi finals is much bigger so I won't have to hold back."

"Oh I get it now. This is great I can't wait!"

"Number seventy and Number Sixty- Nine please come forth into the ring!" Rikku jolted turning her attention to the referee.

"Hey Seventy is my number. It must be my turn!" Climbing up on the ring Rikku began to stretch smiling back at Krillen when he shouted words of encouragement.

"Hey who brought their daughter to the ring?"

"That's no bodies daughter that's a recruit fighter from the powder puff girls. Aww she's so cute."

"Oh boy," Krillen looked around grunting and holding back his anger. All around him he could hear other fighters making fun of his friend. Frankly it pissed him off. "Alright Rikku don't hold back give that giant everything you've got!"

Bulma watched from the window crossing her fingers as she saw Rikku step up to a giant made of muscle and bone. "It's Rikku's turn, oh I hope she doesn't get hurt by that guy he looks like he's on steroids or something,

"Fighters take your places." Giving the girl a silent prayer the referee stepped out of the ring to give the fighters full wing of it. "You have one minute to take out your opponent. Fighters ready?"

The Giant laugh cracking his knuckles. "I just need one second to crush this pint sized pest."

"And begin!"

Rikku took a deep breath than rushed forward. Before the man could even move she zipped past him skidding to a stop behind him. He hadn't even seen her move. He grabbed air then looked around the area. "What the, where did she go?"

"Here I am?" To show him where she was Rikku tapped her opponent on the heel. This caused the fighter to lose his balance and send him toppling over the edge of the ring.

Laughter sprang all around them. Many making fun of the fact that the Hercules wannabe got beat by a minuscule girl. "What the…" Rikku blinked a few times then looked down at her fingers. Her eyes scrutinized them flexing and feeling the power she had inside. "Wow, I better be careful from now on."

"That was no accident," Yamcha muttered to himself. He had watched the entire fight and what the other fighters lacked to see was the strength in the girl fighter. "She knocked him down with one touch… I wonder if that's one of Master Roshi's techniques."

"Wow Rikku that sure was luck on your part!"

"Not Really Krillen. I think we should be careful. Let's hold back some of our power I don't wanna hurt anybody."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She wasn't entirely sure what she meant. She knew that Master Roshi's training did something to her and Krillen. Despite only delivering milk bottles, and digging through dirt with big heavy shells on their backs she knew there was a special meaning to it all. And she was right. Krillen and Rikku flew past every single opponent in their block advancing to the semi final rounds. When they could Rikku and Krillen watched Yamcha's fights. He didn't even have to use his wolf fang fist attack until his final bout where he went up against a real wolf like man. It was a close call but Yamcha defeated him. All three advanced to the semifinals!

A brief celebration with Bulma and the others further brought spirits to the three warriors. Rikku bounced happily all the way back into the hall her hair shaking about her face. "We did it! We're in the semifinals!"

"Rikku your hair is all in your face." Krillen commented pulling her bangs up to look in her eyes. "You should cut it or at least tie it back."

"But I don't want to cut it and I don't have anything to tie it back.

"Here you go sweetie." A young woman with curling purple hair walks over a blue rubber band in her hand. "I couldn't help but over hear. You can use this. We girls have to stick together after all." The woman winks and pulls Rikku's hair back into a ponytail. Despite the young woman's tugs and pulls the spikes wouldn't stay down. "What sort of hair spray do you use kid your hair is so soft yes it stays perfectly in place."

"It's natural this way, I don't use hair spray or any of those cosmetics stuff."

"You're kidding. Oh you're gonna be a real heart breaker when you grow up. Just like me." She fluffs her own hair giggling and walks away with a wave. "See you in the finals!"

"Whoa," Krillen and Yamcha stared after the young woman. "Hubba, hubba, she must be one of the finalists."

The two boys weren't the only ones giving her looks. Also looking was a graying old man who, to Rikku, looked strangely familiar. He too gathered around with the other finalists. The rest of the finalists consisted of a tall Hindu man, a large dinosaur beast, and…

"Ugh what is that awful smell!"

Yamcha covered his nose looking in the direction of the stench. The tall mammoth man Bacterian slugging his way back into the hall. All around the finalists held their breath and covered their noses unable to stand the stench of him.

"That's Bacterian. He's got Herculean strength but that comes second to the strength of his odor. They say he's never taken a bath. His opponents have to fight one handed in order to plug their nose. He uses it to his advantage and quickly gains the upper hand."

"Ugh I'm gonna pass out!" Rikku covered her face her eyes swirling dizzy from the smell.

Luckily the announcer for the tournament called for the draws. Bacterian ordered to stay in the back downwind to lower the smell. "When I call your name please come up and draw a number to determine the fighting order and opponents. Please be patient as we go through this and stay in an orderly fashion. Once we determine the draw I will then explain the rules of the ring… Now first up is Nam? Am I pronouncing that right?"

"Nam," The Hindu man said simply correcting the pronunciation of the a. Drawing a lot he picked number 5 putting him in the third match. The next person up was the beast known as Giran, one by one the rest of the fighters drew lots… Ram Fan, the woman who had helped Rikku with her hair drew 6 putting her up against Nam. Yamcha drew number 4 putting him in the second fight while Krillen drew unlucky number 2 putting him up against Bacterian. Rikku gave a sympathetic look to her friend as she anxiously awaited her own name to be called.

"No let's see. This name is kind of hard to pronounce.. Ric-co-la?" The announcer looked up rubbing his head. "Come now people, Riccola, please step up. Hmm 5,6,7,8.. We're not missing anybody."

Lending a hand Yamcha came over leaning on his shoulder reading. "Id don't mean to but in but that spells Rikku."

"Oh yes I see it now thank you. Okay is there anyone here named Rikku?"

"Me!" Jumping up Rikku rushed to the box sticking her short arm inside fetching for a number. She pulled 7 putting her up against Giran. This left Jackie Chun, the elderly gentleman who was currently admiring Ram Fan, to be put up against Yamcha in the second fight.

Once the line up was written down the announcer explained the rules and regulations of the fights. After an embarrassing talk about private parts Rikku immediately took the time to eat.

Bulma, Oolong, and Puar had managed to get up to the front getting great ringside seats of all the action that would take place. The announcer called out walking to the center of the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman! The World Martial Arts tournament will now begin. Over a hundred contestants took part in this battle for the ultimate title of the strongest warrior in the world and I can honestly say that these eight fighters are the best of the best! Now let us start off by getting the first two competitors out!"

Rikku patted Krillen hard on the back causing him to stumble forward. "Just keep punching and try not to think of his smell. Don't worry I'm sure you'll win!"

"Yeah, sure." With lumps in his stomach Krillen stepped out his reek of an opponent right behind him.

"Here they are… The fighter in the bright orange suit's name is Krillen. He's one of the youngest competitors we've had but don't let that fool you. This tiny warrior can pack a punch! And Fighting in the soiled brown briefs is the Herculean man Bacterian, whose offensive odor is his greatest weapon."

Krillen glanced around nervously. He was surprised at how many people were already cheering for him. Then again they were probably just hoping to get Bacterian off the stage faster. He heard a loud whisper and he looked around before shooting his head to see Rikku squatting on the wall with a bird's eye view of the action. "I'll be rooting for you back here Krillen. Do your best!"

Krillen smiled and blushed rubbing the back of his head. He was happy to have Rikku on his side it made the nervousness less stomach wrenching.

"And now let the match begin!" The announcer to a safe distance downwind a handkerchief over his nose. "Fighters ready…. Then begin!"

Rikku was on the edge of her seat the entire time. The loud wails and groans of the audience and her friends was like a weight on her heart and she wished there was a way for her to step into the ring and help. Her grip on the wall faltering from the putrid tricks Bacterian laid out on her friend.

"Oh Poor Krillen." She gagged trading hands to plug her nose. "I should have given him some nose plugs…. Wait a minute… nose plugs? Hey Krillen! You can beat him his smell is all in your head! Think about it you don't have a nose!" Krillen's most unique feature suddenly became his greatest weapon. Realizing he couldn't smell a thing Krillen was up on his feet and rushing at Bacterian with a frenzy fury.

"Thanks for the tip Rikku and now for some payback!"

The little bald boy wouldn't succumb to Bacterian's dirty tricks anymore. Like a whirlwind Krillen knocked the giant stinkball onto his back and gave him a taste of his own stink.

"And with that Krillen is the winner!"

Rikku jumped for joy leaping over the wall and embracing the little baldy laughing. "You did it Krillen!"

Blushing madly Krillen played shameless humility enjoying the feel of Rikku's feminine embrace. "Aww shucks it was nothing."


	11. World Martial Arts Tournament: Yamcha and Rikku Takes the Ring!

The second fight began almost immediately after Krillen's victory. Rikku and Krillen wished Yamcha luck but were unnerved by the familiar presence in Jackie Chun's company. The match began and neither man moved examining their opponents. Yamcha started the action releasing a flurry of kicks and punches

"Yamcha releases a thunderous attack but Jackie Chun seems to have the upper hand in speed! What an incredible bout!"

Rikku could hardly believe her eyes as she watched Yamcha's fight from the safety of the wall. She knew Yamcha to be one the most powerful fighters she had ever come across and yet this old man was dodging his techniques as if Yamcha was punching in slow motion.

"Incredible, Krillen are you watching this?"

"I'm watching it but I don't believe it. If this old guy can dodge every punch of Yamcha's I think we're in trouble." From the sound of Yamcha's grunt both young fighters turn their eyes back to the action and gasp .Yamcha had been taken by surprise. He had tried to use his wolf fang fist attack but for the first time it had failed against an opponent. Jackie did nothing but dodge his body moving as agile as any young person Rikku knew. She suddenly had an admiration of a fighter with that kind of skill.

"Now," Jackie spoke to his opponent after centering himself. "Allow me to escort you out of the ring." In a flash of blue light Jackie's hands thrust outward the aftershock causing Yamcha's body to fly up and out of the ring.

Gasps of shock and utter confusion filled around the arena. The battle had been short but affective. Yamcha was dazed staring at Jackie as if he had two heads.

"Did you like the breeze? Quite refreshing wasn't it young man?"

"Wow, it seems Jackie Chun had this fight under his belt the whole time! What an amazing fighter!"

"Oh he lost," Rikku pouted jumping down from the wall. She tried to talk to Yamcha but Krillen put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we better leave him alone for now Rikku."

Rikku nodded in agreement and got into place to watch the next fight. Nam and Ram Fan were two competitors who had never been in the fighting scene before. Rikku could tell Nam was anxious and nervous but down right determined to win no matter what. His eyes deep and serious and his aura dripping with tension.

"I don't know if I want to watch this battle Krillen. That guy seems like he's not having any fun at all."

"You're right about that," Jackie Chun approached them as Nam and Ram Fan stepped into the ring. "Nam is in a position where he won't allow himself to lose."

"How do you know that." She looked up at the experienced fighter awing in curiosity.

"A trade secret my dear. Now come, this is a fight you will not want to miss for if you advance youw ll be facing one of them. It's best to watch and find out how their technique early on."

What technique? Rikku thought later on watching the battle take place. Nam would ready an attack but then suddenly hold back. She wondered what kind of spell or technique Ram Fan was using to make Nam act so funny.

"Why is he backing away from her? Doesn't he want to win? And why did Ram Fan take off her clothes?"

"It's complicated Rikku, I don't think we're supposed to understand just yet."

Lucky for Nam he found a way to work around Ram Fan's feminine tricks. Closing his eyes he used his other senses to feel for her presence and then attacked leaping out of the way just in time to avoid her next assault. Then with quick precision flew down and stun her with a blow to the back of the next knocking her unconscious and giving him the win.

"Wow, that was interesting how did he know where to find her without using his eyes?" Krillen asked as the announcer and Jackie Chun rush to Ram Fan's half naked body to make sure she was still alive.

"I'm not sure," Rikku said replaying the scene in her mind. "I think he listened for her movements but that must have taken great concentration to hear over the sound of the audience.

"And now folks we move on to our final battle of the first round. The winner of this fight will go on to face Nam in the second round. Please give it up for Rikku and Giran."

"Hey that's me!" Rikku smiled turning to Krillen who gave her a fist pump for encouragement. Monster Beast Giran pushed past her rudely making his way to the middle of the ring. Clouds formed overhead thunder rolling as Giran let out a fierce growl to the skies. Rikku regained her composure and rushed out. She was filled withs uch adrenaline at the sight of all the people.

"Wow, hey everyone my name's Rikku!"

"Yeah we know who you are you big ham!" Bulma called out with affection. She couldn't wait to see how much stronger Rikku had gotten from training with the old man.

Rikku face her opponent stretching a bit before falling into a defensive position. Her eyes hot black coals as they studied her opponent. Giran watched with as much precision a dark chuckle in his throat.

Thunder clashed in the sky and rain poured down. The audience ran for cover from the weather but the two fighters remained locked in a stare down. Even as the match was postponed Rikku and Giran stayed locked on him in the same position.

"You two were so intense," Krillen later commented when they all gathered in the café. "It's like you two were locked in a trance."

"I'm actually a little relieved that the fight got postponed. I've got a bad feeling from that Giran guy Rikku. I don't think he deals from a straight deck. Keep your guard up."

"You mean he cheats?" that was the best explanation she could muster from Yamcha's advice. Luckily it was dead on.

"Yeah I heard it from some of the other competitors during the elimination rounds. My suggetsion is to watch him carefully during your match and to expect the unexpected."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll figure it out. Just be careful. It's not always the strongest who win in a fight."

Oolong snorted into his pint glancing at Rikku. "Speak for yourself bucko. My girl here is going to take that monster down. Aren't yah kid?"

"I'm definitely going to try Oolong."

"Hey isn't that Roshi over there?" Bulma commented looking over at Jackie Chun. Yamcha and Rikku turned their heads to that table.

"No but it sure looks like him huh? That's Jackie, you know the one who beat your boyfriend."

"Oh shut up about that Rikku. Although you're right there is a great resemblance. I bet Roshi is probably just as strong considering what he did to fire mountain three years ago."

A rumbling catches Rikku's ears and she turned her head to the bar door. Giran stepped through decked out in a raincoat and hat. She watched him walk across to the bar ordering a glass of milk. Some snickering next to him erupted and Rikku recognized the men as some people from Krillen's old school.

"What a shame that the tournament finals come down to a couple of kids, an old geezer, a beggar and a monster beast. These fights must be rigged I could beat them all easily."

Rikku continued to watch as Giran's tail came up and around fast knocking all the men to their knees. All four regained composure steamed and ready to fight.

"Alright you big goon you're asking for it!"

"Bar tender pour me another glass of milk." Giran's rumbled voice ordered and as the glass was poured Giran moved into actioon taking down all four guys before the milk had even finished pouring.

"Oh wow," Rikku commented smiling big. Maybe this fight was gonna be mor interesting than she first thought.

"Hey what's he doing?" Yamcha rose to his feet quickly as Giran made ready to squash one of the students under his large feet. "Knock it off. They got the message."

"Says who?" Giran whirled around Yamcha barely dodging his punch.

Bulma writhed in her seat suddenly anxious and afraid for her boyfriend. Rikku was already on her feet and ready to assist if need be. Giran looked determined to take out Yamcha. The monster beast had a irrational temper to match his quick brutal moves.

"Hey wait I'm the one that's supposed to be fighting him in the tournament!" She pulled on Yamcha's arm but quickly let go when Giran attacked them both. Giran's fists flew and her body twisted and turned in the air to dodge every blow.

"What the… how did you do that Kid?"

"He, he, it's a secret."

"NOt bad kid, this is gonna be fun." bothf ighters moved into positions like before ready to rip and end the fight right there in the bar.

"Stop! Don't you two realize if you fight here you'll both be breaking the rules and disqualify yourselves in the tournament?"

"Shut up gramps!" Giran snarled turning to Jackie Chun. "I don't give a damn about the rules."

"Don't you care about the prize money? If you beat Rikku here you'll get nothing but if you beat her in the ring you're well on your way to becoming rich."

"Oh well," Giran paused seriously thinking about it. "Yeah money's good. Okay kid you got lucky. We'll settle this in the ring."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna lose!"

The rain passed after a few hours and the tournament was back on track. All fighters were allowed back into the temple to begin mental preparation for the fight.

"Alright Rikku," Krillen grabbed her shoulder looking her dead in the eye. "There's no way you can lose to this guy. We have to go to the end together. Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best Krillen." Going with instinct Rku leaned in and kissed Krillen's cheek making him blush. Rikku then skipped to the center ring where Giran was there waiting for her.

"There she is folks. Sorry for the little delay but certain circumstances had prevented her from hearing the first announcement."

"I was taking a nap." Sh emsiled speaking honest and causing half the audience to laugh and fall down.

"Let the last quarter final match begin!"

Rikku put on her serious face. Giran's actions last night making her even more determined to beat him than before. She stretched out her muscles and calmed her breathing ready to take him on.

"Hey kid," Giran called catching her attention. He held out his fist for her. "Come here I have something to show you.

"Hmm?" Curiosity getting the better of her Rikku walked over her eyes on Giran's fist. "What is it?"

"It's a secret, do you want to see?"

"A secret, oh yeah sure come on show me!" The moment Rikku got close enough Giran whirled around smacking Rikku with his tail and senidng her flying into the wall. She cried out as her body broke off part of the bricks. She fell face down not moving.

"Oh no Rikku!" Krillen watched shaking with fear and nger from seeing his friend collapsed on the ground. The medical doctors whirled in ready to take her to the hospital but much to their surprise and Krillen's delight Rikku jumped up holding her cheek groaning.

"I don't know what you were going to show me but now I don't want to see it." Snarling a little Rikku shot forward catching Giran off guard she punched him in the stomach the tough skin giving way to her surprising strength. She flipped around over his head and making a grab for his tail. She screamed out pulling and whirling his body around before launching him into the air. It looked as if he would be out of bounds.

"Incredible! In a fury of a attacks Rikku has sent Giran flying out of the ring. It looks like this match is over fo- Oh! What's this? Giran has produced a pair of wings and is now flying back to the ring!"

"Haha nice try kid. That kind of trick won't work on me."

"Well if I can't knock you out of the ring I'll just have to take you down!"

Giran let out a short ha of laughter. As Rikku moves to attack Giran shouts a blue whirlwind surrounding around her body and materializing into some sort of gummy substances. "Hey what is this? I can't move!"

"How do you like it kid? That's my merry go round gum. Struggle all you want it's damn near unbreakable. And since I'm the only one who can take it off you you're stuck right where I want you." Giran's laugher rnag in her ears as she was picked up and held high above his head. She grunted and wriggled to get free but to no avail.

"Wait whata re you doing?"

"What do you think I'm gonna throw you out of the ring like you did me." WIth a laugh of confidence Giran launched her out. Rikku screamed her mind whirling trying to think of a way.

"Oh wait… Flying Nimbus hurry come to me!" Rikku could see the ground and shut her eyes tightly waiting for impact. The familiar whistle of her cloud gave her a deep relief and she felt the soft substance catch her and fly her back to the ring. "Whew nice save nimbus I owe you one." She saw Giran's shocked face and jumped from her cloud the gum still around her limbs.

"Hi did you miss me?"

"Hey, isn't that cheating?" Giran protested pointing at Rikku and her nimbus cloud. "That's an outside tool!"

"Look who's talking you ugly beast what do you call this stuff you tied me up with."

"That's different, the merry go round gum is from inside my body so it isn't considered an outside tool."

The announcer looked to the judges. After a brief discussion the judges ruled in favor of Rikku.

"What how is that fair?" Giran protested.

"The judges ruled the cloud as a natural resource because of it's organic material however the judges forbid Rikku to use the cloud again.

"What? Why?" Rikku gasped looking at Giran who was ready to throw her out again. The gum still wouldn't break so she was once against caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Ready for another ride kid? This time it's a one way trip!"

Rikku wriggled as she was picked up again and she shut her eyes coming up blank for an idea. She felt Giran's hard grip pull back and then launch forward.

"Hey!" Giran called out. "What the-"


	12. WMAT: To Tell a Tail

Giran couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had tried to launch the girl out of the ring only to find her tail attached to his hand. How was she holding on?

"What is this?" Taking time to lower his arm he inspected the situation and nearly falls over in utter shock. Locked around his wrist was some sort of furry appendage.

Rikku could hear the confused voices of the crowd around her. She slowly opened her eyelids one by one and looked around realizing she was hanging upside down and still in the ring. "Huh? How did I do that?" She glanced back and happiness overwhelmed her. "Hey! My tail it came back!

Yamcha sweated raindrops looking at the appendage. "Oh no, it's back."

"What's back?" Krillen asked looking up at Yamcha confused. "What is that thing on Rikku?"

"It's her tail, she was born with it but let's just say it brings out some of her less appealing qualities."

Oolong peeked over the brick wall his ears flat and his stomach churning. "Anybody for a moonlight stroll?"

"No thanks," Bulma answered remembering that horrible night at Pilaf's castle. The night where the moon shined full and that furry appendage had caused Rikku to transform into a giant apelike monster. ""I'll pass."

"Wow this is great." Flipping off of Giran's arms feeling the waves of strength in her body. "Hmm but I', still tied up. I need to get rid of this gum." Grunting Rikku flexed from under the gum her face going red and her tail twitching rapidly behind her.

"You can't break that gum I thought we went through this already." Even as he said it Giran could feel himself swallowing his tongue. The gum gave way to Rikku's strength bursting into tiny pieces around her feet.

"Yeah! I'm free!" Rikku bounces on her tail loving how she felt so much more comfortable and at home with it. "I always feel so much stronger with my tail. Hmm I better give it a test run." Rikku looked around for a target and then launched herself at the wall swinging her leg and kicking the solid bricks to crumbles.

Giran's eyes were wide gold saucers and he could have gone white in the face. As Rikku turned to him to continue the fight Giran suddenly felt the need to stay alive. "Wait, I give up."

Rikku fell down pouting. "Aww!"

"Amazing, Giran's throwing in the towel Rikku advances to the semi final round! She will go up against Nam for the chance to compete in the finals!"

Rikku watched as Giran left the ring mumbling to himself. Krillen and Yamcha joined her out in the ring as she received further praise from the announcer. "This is extraordinary! We've never had a fighter give up in the quarter finals before. This just goes to show that intimidation can be one of the greatest weapons a warrior can harness!"

"How stupid." Rikku murmured. "I didn't really get a chance to fight. I hope Nam is braver because I want a really good challenge.

"Heh I'll trade you. I'm not exactly looking forward to fighting with Jackie Chun."

"Why not? At least we know he has incredible skill. Right Yamcha?"

"Uh yeah right kid." Yamcha glanced back at Jackie. He wasn't sure if he should tell Rikku that her teacher, Master Roshi, was the honorable Jackie Chun. She'd probably have too much respect for him to even throw a punch.

"What's truly astonishing is the size and age of two of our finalists. I mean take a look at these two competitors." The announcer walks up and gets side by side with Krillen and Rikku. "They're both so young and wearing the same outfit. What's the story behind this? Well we'll find out so stay put ladies and gentleman."

Bulma felt like collapsing to the floor. She couldn't believe Rikku's tail was back or that she managed to knock down a wall with a single kick. Just proves that Rikku hadn't lost any strength whatsoever. IN fact if Bulma took a bet she'd bet Rikku was damn near invincible. "Whatever miracle granted that kid life I'd like a little of it myself How does she do it?"

Krillen couldn't take his eyes off of Rikku's tail. He had to admit it almost suited her. "How come you have a tail growing out of your spine?"

"I dunno, I guess because that's where they're supposed to grow." She giggles poking Krillen with the appendage. "They look funny anywhere else."

The announcer turned to the two kneeling down so he was eyelevel. "Let me just congratulate you two on your fantastic victories." He looks at the two of them. "Now I understand that Krillen is thirteen so how old are you Rikku?"

Rikku blinked when the microphone was put to her face. She tapped it once wincing when the speaker screeched. "What is this?"

"Silly," Krillen pushed her forward a little. "It's a microphone. You talk into it so people can hear you better."

"Oh I see." She took in a deep breath and yelled into the mic. "HI BULMA!"

The entire audience shrilled at the sound of Rikku's screech fro the speakers. The announcer nearly fell back. "No need to yell into it!"

"Just answer the question Rikku." Krillen grumbled his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh, right." Rikku looked up grinning sheepishly. "You want to know how old I am right?" Rikku did as Launch had taught her using her fingers to count. "Hmmm, oh yeah I'm twelve!"

"What?" Krillen looked a little shock and suddenly stood on his toes disappointed to see he was still a bit shorter than her. "I always thought you were older than me Rikku."

"Yeah so did I until I learned how to count above ten. Then I realized that twelve goes before thirteen. "She grinned more making Krillen frown and blush looking at the floor.

"I hate being short."

"Yes well you are an interesting young girl Rikku. In fact how is it that you came to having a tail? It's not exactly normal."

"See," Krillen said turning to Rikku. "I told you it's not normal. Is it even real."

"Sure it is." Rikku pouted and started undoing her pants. "Here I'll show you."

"Wahl!" Krillen grabbed her pants yanking them up. "No no, no, don't do that It's okay I believe you Rikku just… please keep your pants on."

"Oh okay." There went the funny feelings again. Normally she had never had a problem taking clothes in front of people. She used to do it with Bulma all the time when they started their trips. Taking baths an all that. She wondered if girls were even allowed to take their clothes off in front of boys.

"So now onto the same uniforms." The announcer cleared his throat hoping to receive verbal answers only from now on. "You have the same uniform with the same symbol so that means you must train together. What sort of training do you do and who's your master?"

Krillen took the initiative to answer the question. "Pretty basic stuff, delivering milk, digging through dirt and what not, but we train under Master Roshi so we do all that while wearing big turtle shells on our backs."

"Did," The announcer sweated heavily. "Did you say Master Roshi?" The crowd was all in a hush tone whisperings and discussions going on about their master. "Wow this an astonishing breakthrough folks! Master Roshi is known as the greatest martial arts master in history. His skills and techniques are legendary. What treat it is to have two of his students right here fighting in the tournament!"

Rikku smiled looking around for Master Roshi in the crowd. To her disappointment she saw nothing but nameless faces. She waved to Bulma and the others when she spotted them but Roshi was not among them.

"I wonder where that old man could be."

~ Across the Universe ~

Vegeta's forehead sweated bullets down his youthful face. He grit his teeth from the searing pain shooting up his spine as he forced himself to endure the weights on his tail. He was determined to rid himself of the weakness. That tail would not cost him his blood again!

"Ahh! Blast you accursed tail! You must obey my commands! I will submit to you no longer!" Powering up Vegeta banged his fists into the floor as he crawled along it. His knuckles beginning to bleed. The sharp cutting feeling numbed the pain of his tail and he focused his mind to feel the pain in his hands and nothing else. Drool dribbled down his chin as he screamed over and over again.

Nappa and Radditz stood outside the training facility listening to the Prince of Saiyans scream with utter agony. Nappa paced up and down his large long legs eating up the small amount of ground in five steps. "What could he possibly be thinking? Our tails is what makes us saiyans. It's who we are, it's our race!"

"Calm down Nappa," Radditz looked up from his spot on the floor. "The Prince knows what he's doing. He's furthering himself, ridding his body of all weakness. He will be steady as a rock once his training's complete."

"It's foolish. He might as well rip it right off with the rest of his spine."

"Do you doubt me Nappa?" Vegeta spoke in a strange confidence his body torn up but a confident smirk was plastered on his face. Nappa stuttered going to his knees and bowing before Vegeta.

"No of course not. I just don't understand this method of training. I don't have your mind capabilities."

"Well then my elementary friend. I shall explain it to you. For years we saiyans have used out tails to transform every full moon. Along with this blessing of power came this curse. Every time our tails were merely pulled or stroked we'd be as submissive as newborn babies. Then it occurred to me."

Vegeta crossed the hall a slight limp in his left leg. "What if we could rid ourselves of the weakness? Train our tails as we train our bodies to become stronger! Make them stronger quicker and lethal." He turns his cold vibrant eyes on his two underlings. "Then our greatest weakness would become our absolute strength! We'd have no weaknesses! No faults to be exposed! Nothing but our own limitless capabilities."

Radditz jumped to his feet laughing at the ploy. "Is it even possible?"

"You tell me." His tail whirling around from his waist he whacked Radditz across the face and pinned him down with merely his tail Radditz gasped for breath and wriggled underneath. "hmm what do you think my friend?"

Nappa laughed with joy. "You're a genius Vegeta! I'm going to start training my tail too! Nothing will l be able to stop us!"

When Radditz was released he gasped for air and rubbed his throat, ""Yeah," he coughed up blood. "Same here."

"Heh" Vegeta smirked. "Good. Play time's over kiddies. Now the real fun begins!"


	13. WMAT: Rikku Vs. Nam

"A da da da a dee dee dee A martial artist's life is the only life for me!"

"Rikku will you shut up with that stupid song!" Krillen complained rubbing his sore forehead.

"Oh come on Krillen it's pretty catchy."

"Don't be so sore Krillen," Yamcha suggested dabbing ointment on his head making Krillen wriggle in pain. The little monk had faired against the geezer Jackie Chun but where he lacked was tactics. When he ran out of ideas he fought blindly and lost.

"Yeah well guess what if you manage to beat Nam Rikku Jackie Chun is gonna be your opponent for the title match. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm excited." She grins and rubs Krillen on the top of the head. "I told you before I love a challenge!"

"That's what I respect about you Rikku." Yamcha said finishing up with Krillen and standing. "You go into battle fearless and such optimism."

"It's no b ig deal really, I just like to enjoy myself when I'm fighting. Although I really would like to win."

"Well then." Krillen jumped up from his spot on the floor and pumped his fists up into the air. "We'll be rooting for you the whole time Rikku. You only have one more win and then you're in the finals, so go out there and show Nam a taste of that fighter spirit!"

Rikku gives a thumbs up winking. "You bet!"

Jackie Chun looked gravely at the brave young child and her opponent. This would be a shame battle no matter what the outcome. Rikku is a gifted student. One of the best students he had ever taken on. However he was aware of Nam's fight to save his people. If Rikku were to take him down the man would lose his chance of the prize money.

"Will Rikku and Nam please step into the ring!"

Nam opened his eyes and glanced down at the little warrior at his side. As they stepped out together he sensed no fear or doubt in the child's mind. All he sensed was a happy spirit. "Forgive me," he thought in his mind. "I cannot allow myself to lose."

Rikku took her place in the ring her mind already whirling of how to start her battle. The man looked well guarded and his eyes were focused on hers as the gongs rang signaling for their battle to begin. "Hmm, how should I do this. A direct attack won't work. Oh I know I'll use that image that Jackie Chun used to beat Krillen." Grinning innocently Rikku lowered her guard and grinned to Nam.

Nam was taken aback by her friendliness and gasped when her image faded and blurred. "She's using the same attack as Jackie. I must sense her before she can attack." He shut his eyes sensing her spirit behind him and quickly dodged before she could hit him. The two exchanged blow for blowneither allowing any hits to pass their defenses. Rikku knew she had to do something fancy so she spun around quickly like a tornado her body unable to be touched allowing herself to edge Nam to the edge of the ring. However the attack weighed and she became dizzy falling to the ground.

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Her mind whirled and she could hear low distant voices but her body refused to move until her head could clear. She could hear Bulma, Oolong, Krillen and all the rest of her friends calling he rname urging her to get up. Then she heard a voice. .deep and sad and so full of guilt. "Forgive me child. I must protect my village."

She opened her eyes her vision blurring together and making out a dot figure approaching her with rapid speed. She moved to get up but a large hurting force clenched around her thought cutting off her air supply and making her pass out once again.

What had happened? Was that Nam? It had to be he was the only one she was fighting now. She had to get up she knew she would lose if she didn't rise. Her body twitched and she could barely make out the announcer beginning the countdown. The moment she heard eight she twitched again groaning and her eyes open wide as she gasped a full breath of air into her lungs and she jumps to her feet. All around her gasps and cheers wrung in her ears. She could feel her throat throbbing and she took a moment to regain her composure before looking to the shocked Nam.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"How can this be? You should have been out for days! My best attack… it failed!"

Rikku cracked her neck and sighed finally ready to fight again. Justa s she turned her attention back to Nam he shot to the air.

"Well folks Nam has taken to the air again. It seems he's going to try his aerial attack once again. Can Rikku avoid it this time?"

"Oh no you don't I'm not falling for that trick." Bending down Rikku shot to the air after Nam. She burst through the air like a bullet her tiny body eating up sky faster and she quickly gained on Nam. She shot right past him as Nam had already been shooting down from his attacked. Nam faltered seeing the child. "oops I went to high. Oh well here I go!" She spun around aiming after him. She fanned herself out when she was level and smiled over. "Wow it's great up here. Too bad I have to beat you!"

"Oh no you don't." Name swam through the air like a fish through water meeting with Rikku and exchanging fists and kicks before Rikku ducked laughing and launched herself down to the stadium with Nam just behind her.

Nam straightened himself out ready to pull out his attack again. What he didn't expect was for Rikku to jump back out of his range then launch a kick righ into him sending him flying out of the ring.

"She won! My goodness have you ever seen such an amazing feet! A twelve year old girl has won in the semi finals and is going on to face Jackie Chun in the title match!" Rikku's body tingled as she heard those words. She was so excited that she could jump back into the air and fly home!

"Rikku did it she really did it!" Krillen and Yamcha hugged each other in utter happiness. Jackie Chun was overwhelmed with such feelings. He wondered if he could even beat the girl.

"What a match folks! Rikku is the youngest fighter in the history of the tournament to make it to the finals! This will prove to be an extraordinary battle."

The cheers increased as Nam got up. Rikku turned to him and with a small smile on his face he held out his hand to Rikku. "Good match. I won'ts oon forget an opponent such as yourself."

"Wow thanks." RIkku took his hand smiling big. Both warriors returned to the backroom Rikku stuck over to Krillena nd Yamcha to talk about her latest victory while Jackie Chun walked over to Nam.

"Here," tossing a dino cap to him Jackie gave him a wide grin. "Youc an store vast quantities of stuff in that capsule. You could even transport a resavoir of water single handedly.

"How did you know I was in need of water for my village?"

"Minds are like books, they're easy to read if you know how."

"So it is true what the tall one says." Nam exclaimed. "You really are Master Roshi."

"Shh! Keep it down. We'll talk out back. I don't want the others to know my secret."

Walking outside Jackie AKA Roshi walked out with Nam. "Yes it is true I am Roshi. There is a reason why I entered the tournament and kept it a secret. I have two pupils in the tournament. The two little ones. One is Krillen and the other is Rikku and she has extraordinary talents. You should know you fought her yourself."

"Yes," Nam thought clenching the cap in his hand. "She seems unbeatable."

"That's why I'm here. To see that she doesn't win this tournament. Rikku and Krillen are just kids. They fight to have fun and fight to get better in hopes they could hang with the best. What those two inside don't realize is that they're already at the top of the pack. I'm afraid that if they knew this they'll lose their passion for fighting and their t alent will go to waste. So I became Jackie Chun for this soul purpose to beat the pants off them. So long as they think that tough fighters like me are out there they will continue to fight and grow stronger."

"I can see your concern and I pray you succeed in your plan. However I cannot take this dino cap. I have no money to buy water os this will be of very little use to me."

"Don't be stupid.. Perhaps in your part of the world water needs to be paid but here in the city it is abundant and free. So take all that you like."

"What it's free?"

"Attention competitors will Rikku and Jackie Chun please step into the ring for the final match!"

"Well that's my cue." Jackie waved to Nam but paused and whispered. "Before you go I would like to ask you a favor.

Rikku stretched out feeling great. Her tail twitched back and forth happily. "This is gonna be a tough match. I'm tingling all over!"

"You can do it Rikku! Beat that Jackie Chun for all of us!"

"be careful Roshi…" Yamcha teased elbowing Jackie. "Don't let your pupil beat you."

"Are you thickheaded? For the last time I'm not Roshi! Here I'll prove it!" Jackie went to the opening looking around the audience and then pointed. "Look there see. If I'm not mistaken that's Master Roshi right there."

Yamcha sighed and peeked over Jackie's head in the direction pointed. Much to his surprise he saw the Turtle Hermit standing there with his trademark turtle shall and peace sign. "I don't believe it! Looks like I owe you an apology Mr. Chun."

"Actually you owe me several. Now get out of my way I have a match."

"Let's bring out our finalist! The elderly yet surpringly fit Jackie Chun and his opponent and our youngest competitor in history Rikku!"

Nam removed the glasses looking back at the ring with a soft smile "Fight well, Jackie Chun. Thank you again my friend. Rikku I hope to one day see you in the ring again."

Rikku skipped out giggling and waving to the cheering audience. Bulma cheered her name feeling so admirable of the little girl she had found in the woods. The announcer saw Rikku's excitement and smiled big. "Well Rikku you seem to be in high spirits."

"You bet! I can't wait to fight Mr. Jackie Chun! This is gonna be fun!"

Jackie stared the child down his mind concentrated on only one thing and that was beating the girl. She was so innocent and care free. Yet he knew that under her happy exterior lied a ravenous tiger with such amazing power and skill.

"I can't hold back this time. I have to give her everything I've got. Let's hope it's enough."


	14. WMAT: Jackie Chun Vs. Rikku

The fire burned between the two warriors. Through the first few seconds of the match a quick flurry of movements had both fighters dancing around the ring. Jackie Chun hoping to make this a quick battle took advantage of Rikku's nativity. At first it looked like Rikku would be flown out of the ring but a quick thought and some tail power had her floating right back and advancing her opponent once again.

"You sure are pretty arrogant for someone who almost lost! That tail of yours is the only thing that saved you!"

"Not really." Rikku commented her face bright and happy as she flexed her hands in a mimic Kamehameha. "I could have used a Kamehameha like you did but I decided that I should use that for later."

"You think you're so good you try it against me? Kameha-

Rikku stood strong cupping her hands and focusing her energy. "Kamehame-"

A luminescent beam of light cupped in the palm of the fighter's hands. The energy inside pulsating like a volcano ready to explode.

"This isn't gonna be pretty!" Yamcha pushed Krillen's head down and Bulma and the others peeked their heads just above the bricks preparing for the light that would come.

"HA!" The means released in a death defying motion. The twin beams bursting together to create a magnificent spectacle of light and energy. The crowd around screamed and ogled at the fantastic light display all of them feeling the power held inside those magical lights. The energy in which sent both fighters falling back. With the source gone the energy dispersed and the lights disappeared returning everything to normal.

All around the crowd shuddered and whispered in sheer amazement of what had just taken place.

"Amazing!" The announcer shouted giving a small dance of joy His heart raced at the amazing action he was witnessing. "Remember this day folks for it will be the first day that two masters of the legendary Kamehameha wave are together in the same ring. Fantastic!"

Yes, Jackie thought eying Rikku. The fantastic one is Rikku. It took her a day to do what I did in fifty years. I never expected her to be doing so well and to get this far. No matter, it will all be over with my next attack.

The after image technique, the skill he had used to beat Krillen became a test of senses. With a double Jackie had Rikku under a pile of rubble. Much to his surprise she was up on her feet and used the same only triple the phasing and managed a aerial attack to conk him on the head. He fell to the ground making Rikku giggle and stand waiting for him to get up.

Sweat trickled down his face. Jackie had never encountered a fighter who could master techniques so quickly. If he didn't come up with something fast he would have to fight rashly and that wouldn't bow well with Rikku's techniques.

I can't believe I'm going to use it, Jackie thought rising to his feet and dusting himself off. Bearing down he took a deep breath and slid into position. He let his mind go fuzzy and his brain to wobble. Rikku was caught off guard by his behavior looking him up and down. "What's he doing?"

"Oh I've heard of this technique!" Yamcha called. "It's the drunkard technique it's used an appearance to catch your opponents off guard!"

Rikku watched as Jackie Chun dancer around he like a ninny. "Come on quit fooling around and fight me real OW!:" She fell to a knee holding her head. She didn't even see it coming. "What was that OW!" Again as she helped keep Jackie on balance he hit her.

"OW! Damn it!" Getting frustrated she tried attacking back but each time she went for an opening he would catch her off guard whirling in different awkward positions and landing blows. Rikku was getting worn down. She had to think of something or she would lose to the drunkard. Running to the edge of the ring she bowed her head and focused her mind. She could hear Jackie call to her but she ignored it. If she couldn't be drunk then she would use and old technique she did on her grandpa once for fun. The Funky Monkey Technique. Like the Drunkard monkeys were creatures so unpredictable in their movements. Her body shook and she let the call of the wild take her over. She made noises, ooh ooh eee ah ahh."

"What the," Jackie's slurred voice whispered seeing this spectacle. "What is she doing"

She crawled on all fours towards him grinning wildly her tail high in the air waving. Jackie grumbled and made a grab for her but she dodged. Her body felt limber and light making her dodge each and every one of Jackie's advances. Oldest rule of martial arts: You can never lose if you don't get hit." At the moment Jackie wasn't landing a single blow.

"Alright Rikku!"

The exchange between techniques commenced. From sleeping techniques, to rock paper scissors action Rikku and Jackie seemed to be evenly matched in every sense. Just when Rikku felt good about winning she sensed an awful aura coming from Jackie. He was getting reckless and ruthless and she could tell he was as determined as herself to win.

"I've only used this technique once," he suddenly spoke rolling his sleeves up and looking Rikku in the eye. His eyes were coarse and scary like he was on his last limb. "He was greatly injured and barely survived. If you are his granddaughter I pray for you to survive it too."

"What? My grandfather…. So you did know him! That's how you know all the tricks like Jenken and the Kamehameha!"

"Stop gawking and prepare yourself. If you do not surrender now be prepared to feel the greatest pain you will have ever encountered in your short life."

At those words she bent down in a defensive pose her eyes like hot coals. "I'm not afraid! Bring it on!"

Rikku could feel a weird energy around the man. His hands shook as he gathered that energy into his hands and shot it out at her. In a split second Rikku's body convulsed in pain as if she were being electrocuted. Bulma wailed and her other friends gasped in horror at the sight of her little body being hung in the air while the thundering power shocked her from the inside out."

"Wahl! Stop it! Leave her alone!"

The crowd grew restless begging for him to stop. Rikku began to lose consciousness as she stared up at the sky refusing to give into the old man's dirty trick.

"Don't be foolish! Forfeit to me!"

"No!" She screamed her tail shooting out straight and fluffing out. "I won't give up!"

"Rikku do as he says or you'll die!" Krillen called to her. Soon his voice along with the others became whirrs and bells in her ears. She looked up at the sky as the moon rose. Such a pretty moon just like Pilaf's mansion.

"So… pretty." Her heart leapt! Was she dying? She felt so strange! Her eyes widen and her pupils go blank and she could no longer think. What was happening?

"What's this?" Jackie lowered the power of his blast to watch Rikku's odd movements. Her body no longer affected by his power and controlled by a force much more powerful. "What's happening?"

"Oh No!" Yamcha turned his head up to the sky seeing the full moon. "She's transforming! We have to evacuate everyone!"

Rikku morphed her body expanding her eyes going blood red and her teeth growing fangs. She growled hideously as she grew more and more in size. All around the crowd panicked and ran for cover as Rikku changed into an apelike beast and rampaged around the stage tearing apart he bricks and stones of the building.

"This is terrible!" Jackie stunned and frightened by what Rikku had become was trying to think of ways to return her to normal. Yamcha and Krillen had made a dash for the audience to protect Bulma and the others.

"What's she doing?" Krillen yelled at Yamcha. "She's taking this tournament way too far!

"this is no technique! She becomes like this every time she looks at a full moon. She won't listen to anyone!"

As he heard that Jackie knew what he had to do. Looking at the beast rampaging he removed his shirt and began to power up. "I hate to do this Rikku but I can't let you hurt anyone!"

"Yamcha! What's that old guy doing? " Krillen Panted as they look on to see what Jackie Chun was planning.

"Now you foul beast A fully powered Kamehameha!"

"No! He thinks he has to kill her to save everyone! I have to tell him to just remove her tail! Jackie wait!" Yamcha sprinted full speed as Jackie chanted. Each step seemed to be in slow motion for Yamcha no matter how fast he ran. He could hear Jackie's words… KA….ME…..HA….ME….. "NO! Don' do it Jackie!"

"HA!" Surrounding with a blue light Rikku became engulfed in light. Yamcha and the others covering their eyes from the sheer power and light.

When the light passed everyone took a moment to take in the scenery. Along with the light the ape had disappeared.

"No," Yamcha fell to his knees gripping the brick wall that separated him from the ring, "She's… she's gone."

"She was just a kid." Bulma whimpered tears already pouring down her face. She clung to Yamcha's back sobbing heavy wet tears. Krillen shook in disbelief as he stared at the rubble filled stage. Jackie Chun stood there her head down and his eyes grim.

"Well Folks," The announcer said with a small tremor in his voice. "Jackie Chun has done it. Jackie Chun is the new World Champion."

"He's no champion!" Krillen screamed jumping onto the brick wall. "He's a cold blooded murderer!"

"Yeah Rikku was just a kid! She was our friend! How could you kill her!"

"Relax. She's fine." Jackie pointed to the rubble pile. Sticking out from underneath was a limp tail. The bricks gave way to reveal the rest of Rikku's body.

"She wasn't the target of my Kamehameha. That was." Jackie Chun pointed to the sky. Every eye turned and murmured gasps filled as they see that the once full moon that had risen with he sunset was now gone from the sky.

"Without the moon it can never go full and Rikku will never be able to transform again."

"Are you insane!" The announcer called out her sunglass covered eyes glaring at him. "What's gonna light our skies at night? What about Moonlight strolls and relaxing waves!"

"Stop your yapping and start counting!"

"Oh.. Right. One.. Two-"

Rikku groaned. All around her she could feel eyes. A shiver of cold hit her and she wrapped her arms around her body. "Huh?" She looked down and looked so confused. "What the?" She blushed despite herself. "where did my clothes go? Did they run away again?"

"Damn it you idiot! If you had started counting when you were supposed to I would have won!" Jackie ranted growling at the announcer. "Next time I'll just aim at your head!"

"Ha ha! Rikku!" Krillen jumped over rushing to Rikku and help her up. He kept his eyes averted and made sure her back was to him. "Come on you can use my uniform."

The crowd gathered around the arena again anxiously anticipating the end of this hair raising battle. Rikku returned to the stadium fully dressed her hair in her face and her tail wiggling free in the hole Krillen had made for it. She noticed Jackie's weakened state he must have used a lot of energy on his last attack. "Alright it's time to wrap this up!"

She paused when a wheezing grumble emitted from her stomach and she whimpered rubbing it. "I'm starving. I need to finish this quickly so I can eat dinner."

Taking the opportunity Jackie tried to summon up another Kamehameha but as he went to release it the energy fizzled out unable to fire.

"Hey I was right he doesn't have enough energy left!" She grinned and morphed her hands. Despite Jackie's pleas she released her Kamehameha forcing him to dodge. Knowing he would be unable to pull himself from the ring Rikku jumped and kicked Jackie flailing about heading for a ring out. Luck was on his side as he jammed his feet into the concrete of the arena and forced himself up off.

"Wow that was sure lucky of you mister."

"I was in control the whole time you little brat. Your Kamehameha wave isn't as powerful and will do you little. Your fatigue and hunger has caused you to breach the breaking point as has mine. We can no longer rely on fancy tricks and finishing moves."

Jackie stared Rikku down flexing his tired muscles and putting up a defensive. "For this fight we will rely on our strength and pure knowledge of martial arts. The strongest fighter and the one with the strongest will to win shall be the victor of this battle,"

Rikku knew Jackie spoke the truth. She could feel her sleepiness and hunger pull down like heavy weights on her body. "Okay Jackie!"

"Right, let's give them a fight they will always remember!"

And so they did. The exchange between hand to hand was phenomenal and kept the audience on their toes. It felt as if the battle could continue on for hours and hours neither of the fighters willing to give up. Approaching their last leg it came down to one last final move. The two fighters met in a clashing flying kick the force knocking them both down for ten counts.

"Both fighters have been on the ground for more than ten counts. By ruling the first fighter to stand and declare themselves the champion is the victor." With vigorous strife both fighters made an attempt to get up. Rikku was the first to her feet wobbling back and forth on her unsteady legs. "I'm…The…Cha-" with a smile on her face her eyes roll back and close and she collapses back down.

"Oh no! Rikku was a mere syllable away from winning it all. However we cannot take incomplete sentences! Oh it looks like Jackie Chun is giving it a try!"

Krillen panicked yelling at Rikku to get back up but the girl had conked out. Jackie made it to a knee then smiled and sprinted up screaming to the audience and everyone to the world, "I'm the Champion!"

All around Rikku could hear a buzz of applause. She stirred back to consciousness looking around and raising to her feet. "What happened? Did I win?"

"Afraid not child. However," Jackie approached her and grabbed her hand smiling. "You were a formidable opponent and I look for great things in your future."

"Yes," the announcer called out turning to the audience. "Let us not forget the twelve year old Rikku who has shown incredible determination and strength. I can tell you now ladies and gentlemen that this little girl is probably the strongest female fighter in the world! Let's hear it for them!"

The applause welled up in Rikku's heart making her smile. With Jackie at her side she soaked up the applause and cheers like a sponge. She looked around to the faces of strangers and friends alike and found herself unable to stop smiling. She may have lost but she would never forget this feeling of accomplishment. To her it was the greatest feeling in the world.


	15. Life Lessons

The grumbling in Rikku's stomach made her groan. She sat down on the side of the road running a hand through her hair and over the back of her neck feeling the large amount of sweat mopping there. "Whew Break time!"

For two and a half years Rikku had trained her body to be stronger, swifter, and more resilient. She began her journey immediately after the last tournament to search for her grandfather's dragon ball. In those two short years she had learned so much about herself, and the world. Fighting and training were the most important things on her list for she wanted to make a splash at the next tournament. With only a half a year left she wondered if there was anything more she could do.

She collected the Dragon balls one by one meeting new friends like Fortune Teller Baba, Areli, and Suno. Her strength increased when her search brought her to a forest where she met Upa and his father, two natives who lived off the earth and protected it. At the time she was battling a fighting force known as the Red Ribbon Army who sought to control the world and were obtaining the Dragon Balls for that purpose. The leader, General Red, sent a mercenary known as Tao to annihilate her and instead he killed Upa's father, and stole all but one of her dragon Balls.

She remembered the insane guilt over causing such a tragedy to her new friend and she knew what she had to do. She had to get stronger quickly and defeat mercenary Tao and use the Dragon Balls to wish him back. That's when Upa confided in her of the Legend of Korin's tower. Those who reached the top would possess great strength by drinking the water that resided on top. She made it and fought Korin, a feline Martial Arts master who taught her how to use all her senses to predict her enemies moves as well as helping her to increase her strength, speed, and agility.

With the new strength tucked under her belt she defeated the Mercenary and the Red Ribbon Army. It brought such great pride in her when she thought of that victory. The evil she sensed from them died with the army and she used the Dragon balls to revive Upa's father

She fought against all sorts of forces: jealousy, anger, greed, and pure evil. Countless martial artists around the world taught her new and interesting techniques such as the Phantom star technique she was taught by the wise martial arts leader Chin. The technique was similar to that of the after image technique she learned from Jackie Chun. The technique formed an energy which projected an image to fool the opponent and unlike the after image technique she could use it on any part of her body to create multiple parts to deceive where she would strike. It came in handy when she went up against Sky Dragon, another powerful martial artist who resided in the same town.

All these skills, all the experience she mastered she was ready! She would reach her goal of facing Jackie Chun in the ring again. This time she will win!

"Help! Somebody help us!"

"Hmm?" Raising her head she looked in the direction of the cry and saw a fast moving vehicle. It zoomed by her turning viciously around each corner. The driver screamed, "no breaks! Can't stop!"

Quickly she raced down the mountain after the speeding machine and using a sturdy tree dug her feet in and stopped the car in its tracks. The owner, a townsman and his wife and child expressed their deep gratitude.

"What were you running from?"

"The fearsome monster Inoshikacho! He's invaded our land and ruined our crops and destroying everything in sight! He's like a bull on a rampage! All of the villagers have tried to stop it but nothing works not even guns!"

"I see, where can I find this Inoshikacho?"

The farmer directed her towards the other side of the mountain. With great speed she bid the family farewell and took off towards the village. It would be another great experience and more useful than fighting against shadows and trees.

Night drew on and she grew hungry. She saw nothing but forest for miles and she wondered if she had gotten lost. "So hungry…" She was about to call it quits for the night when she heard the distant call of an angry mob

The sound of heavy steps ricocheted in her ears and she followed the frantic sound. She finally reached the mob as they cornered the beast against a large boulder. Two men approached Inoshikacho without fear and with firm smirks on their faces. "Who are those guys?"

One of the villagers whispered to her. "They are martial artists the village chief hired to destroy the monster."

"Wow martial artists…" She watched them in action as the two pummeled the beast quickly with swift movements and precise aiming of their attacks. Inoshikacho didn't have a chance. The beast fell and the villagers cheered. Oh well, Rikku thought, so much for fighting the monster herself. She would have to find some other means of training.

Before leaving the group she got a good look at the fighters. The little one was pale faced and resembled a clown. He wore a gi with the sign of the crane on it and wore a black hate atop his head. His taller counterpart was long and beefy with a confident smirk and three eyes. They didn't look much like humans only in body but not in face. "I wonder if I will see them in the tournament."

The night grew on and Rikku's stomach rumbled. There were no fruit trees from what she could see so her only option was to fish. However nothing bit and it seemed like she would be going without a meal. "Man I'm starving…" she pauses sniffing the air and drooling. "Ooh something smells good!" She runs in the direction of the smell saliva pooling in her mouth. When she reached the source she found something unexpected. "Inoshikacho… and those men from before." She walked closer to hear them speak.

"That last battle was well executed Inoshikacho. Your best performance yet."

"Yes, I say we hit a couple more villages and lay low for awhile."

"Hello!"

All three heads turn to look at the young girl. Tien, the tallest of the bunch looked at the strange girl. What was she doing out here all by herself?

"Smells great. You must have made friends with them after your fight." Rikku said walking to Inoshikacho and rubbing his belly. "You don't seem very angry."

"Hands off!" Tien moved knocking Rikku back.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Now that you know our secret I can't allow you to live rodent!"

Rikku became surrounded but looked confused wondering why they were acting so defensive.

"Secret? What secret? I don't understand."

"Allow me to handle her." The tallest of the two men approached her. "I need the exercise after the meal."

Rikku was barely conscious hearing nothing but the smoldering fire and the smell of the grilling corn. It was all too appetizing. So when a shout of attack rung in her ears she dodged last minute moving with swift speed to avoid the three eyed man's attack.

The clown like kid watched in awe. "She moves like a fighter."

"Stupid little punk," Rikku's assailant growled. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name's Rikku and I'm starving. I really would like some food."

"Rikku," the little one murmured keeping his eyes on the girl. "I've heard that name before."

His counterpart didn't much care who Rikku was he was bound determined to leave her laying on the ground dead. He shot forward both his legs going for her head which she easily ducked away from. His feet instead took a chunk out of a tree causing it to fall right on top of her.

"That takes care of that. However, she was quite skillful for a kid. We better move on. We don't want anyone else o sneak up on us."

Rikku barely remembered a thing after hitting the ground sandwiched between that and the large tree. However she would remember the faces of her assailants. She awoke to a warm bed and a smiling face of Taman a young girl whose village had been cheated by Inoshikacho and his "assailants." She wouldn't let them get away. She later on found them in another village ready to take them for their money and quickly interfered. However the tables were turned when the two fighters lit a fire underneath Inoshikacho and left him to burn. Unable to watch his suffering Rikku saved the poor creature and fled to Taman's village. The angry mob followed but were quickly persuaded by Taman and her village chief.

She made a friend in Inoshikacho and left him with Taman to help fix crops and such. Taman had told her about the world martial arts tournament and how the two bad men had been talking about entering. It left Rikku with a sense of excitement. With two fighters with… what she guessed… incredible power she had something more to look forward to. She would confront them head on at the tournament and beat them fair and square.

The plane ride to Papaya Island was a little more than what Krillen could take. He had trained for three long years for the moment. It was a chance for him to redeem himself on his loss and get a chance at the title. He even looked forward to having a rematch against Jackie Chun just to test his skills from last time.

Once they landed the group immediately drove to the arena to sign up. Krillen had hoped Rikku would already be there but it had been wishful thinking since she seemed to be nowhere in sight. "Where's Rikku? She's going to miss the signup if she doesn't get here soon."

"She'll show up at the last minute just wait." Oolong assured Krillen keeping his eyes on the sky. He hoped to hear the whir of the Nimbus cloud but could hear nothing but the buzz of the crowd and the murmured voices of his group.

"Hello again," a deep raspy voice breaks the suspense amongst the group and all heads turn to see three men. Two of them no one would recognize the three eyed man tall and beefy with a smirk as smug as his teacher. The shortest of them with his clown like face and the eldest with a crane hate perched upon his head staring at Roshi with a smile that mixed in laughter and disgust. "Good to see you've come out of your shell."

"Hermit Crane what a surprise. After all these years you're still alive." Roshi's sarcasm leaked with bitterness and just a touch of sadness.

"The lines on your face run just as deep you old fossil." Hermit Crane rubbed the stub of his moustache examining the group and rating them all pitiful. "Relax I didn't come here to start trouble. In fact I heard your pupils did quite well last tournament. I'm quite impressed but I guess anything can happen."

"Shut yer pie hole Crane!"

"You may have gotten lucky what with my absence last year however this year my boys will swoop through the tournament no problem. Your boys don't stand a chance."

"You're still full of hot air! I guess nothing has changed."

"You better stay out of my way!"

"We're not turning tail for you or anyone."

Crane and Roshi bumped heads the tension between them so thick you had to cut it with an axe to pry it apart. When Crane finally took his leave Roshi got a good look at the boys as his pupils. Yamcha approached him curious about the new rivals.

"Master Roshi who was that guy?"

"His name is Master shen and unfortunately I had once called him friend."

"There's no time to be thinking about the old days! There's only a few minutes left and Rikku still isn't here!"

"Hey relax Oolong look." Launch blonde and fiesty pointed down the street where Rikku sprinted full force towards them. Her clothes having been destroyed she managed to makeshift a dress made from tiger fur. She waved her hand laughing and smiling and skidded to a stop her mass of hair falling forward and lifting up. "Hey guys!" RIkku grinned wide. "What's up?


	16. WMAT: Rikku's Trim and Preliminary Round

Rikku was nearly fearless. She had battled monsters, demons, and all variety of villains alike but when it came to the world of understanding women she trembled at some of the things they did. Right now she cowered in the corner of the hotel room looking at Bulma and Launch with wide pleading eyes. "What are you gonna do with those? I didn't do anything wrong did I Bulma?"

"Oh relax Rikku it's just a little trim." Bulma snapped the scissors twice. "I noticed last tournament you had problems with your hair so I'm going to give you a hair cut that will accentuate your beauty and make it easier for you to fight."

"But I like my hair Bulma!" Rikku covered her head with her arms. "Just because you need to change your hairstyle every day doesn't mean I want to!"

Bulma's forehead crinkled making her growl. "I don't NEED to I like changing my hairstyle! Changing your appearance is just another way to get people to notice you. It would do you some good to get some change in your life. I bet you lived with the same hairdo all your life. All fifteen years of it!"

"Grandpa says I have really nice hair and that I should take care of it not chop it all off!"

"Oh relax.. I'm not gonna cut it all off just layer it so you can have some bangs and less split ends. Living out in the wild did major damage to your hair so I wanna fix it."

"Damage? My hair is hurt?" Rikku's eyes go wide and she whimpered. Bulma took this moment to strike.

"That's right and we're going to help it now come on let's wash your hair and I'll snip the ends off. I promise you won't feel a thing.

"Well…" Rikku paused looking up at Launch who gave her a sweet motherly smile of assurance. "Okay but if it screams or anything like that you have to stop ok?"

Bulma and Launch exchanged gleeful smiles with each other before taking Rikku into the bathroom. The bath was relaxing and Rikku had grown to love the hot water against her tense muscles. She didn't mind TOO much when Bulma lathered her skin with slimy stuff that smelled like roses or then she brushed her hair out like her grandfather had used to. However when the hair started falling she cringed and shut her eyes tightly. "Tell me when it's over!"

Krillen, Yamcha, and the others all paced outside the arena waiting on the women. "How long does it take to cut some hair?"

"With Rikku's bushy locks it could take all day. They should have done it last night or something so we wouldn't have to wait." Oolong complained looking around at the other fighters.

"Sorry we're late!" All heads turned to see Bulma, Launch, and Rikku running up. Rikku hid under Launch's jacket refusing to lift it.

"What happened? Don't tell me you cut too much off! OW!" Oolong held his head grunting when Bulma smacked her fist down.

"I did no such thing. She's just being shy. Come on Rikku you can't fight with that over your head."

"I don't mind the hair cut it looks nice but…" When Rikku removed the jacket Krillen's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. She didn't look like any fighter. Bulma had a way with scissors Rikku's bangs brushed off to one side with a feminine sweep. The rest had been smoothed out and put into a ponytail that ran down to her neck in spiky curls instead of the deadly bush it had once been. Bulma hadn't stopped with her hair though. Taking an influence from Ram Fan's appearance Bulma had dusted Rikku's eyes with a smooth brown that made her stare smoky and brought out the brown highlights from the black pools of her eyes.

"What have you done to her? She looks… She looks like…"

"A girl, and a very pretty one."

"Bulma…" Rikku's face flushed as she takes her uniform form master Roshi whose hands weren't quite so steady. Was this really the girl he had taken in? The one who had been like a daughter to him? "Was this really necessary Bulma? What if the guys make fun of me?"

"They'll be too distracted about how beautiful you look to even fight you."

"Well that's not fair. Take it off me."

"No I spent two hours to make you beautiful now you leave it on!"

With a heavy sigh Rikku nodded then quickly dressed into her uniform smiling as she looked at her old colors. "I missed this old uniform. It feels so good to be back in orange again!"

"Looks good on you Rikku." Yamcha complimented. "So does the make over. Nice job Bulma, she'll be the hit of the tournament. Pretty and powerful that's a deadly combination."

"Why thank you." Bulma kissed Yamcha's cheek making him blush. He ignored Oolong's quick kiss up comment and pulled the stumbling Krillen and blushing Rikku into the preliminary building. "Good luck you guys! Give it everything you got!"

Rikku's embarrassment and Krillen's attraction were quickly overlooked once they saw the inside. There were twice as many fighters from last time and it was great to see some of the familiar faces who had participated last year. Jackie Chun amongst of them greeted them with a kooky smile and a pat on the back. Numbers were pulled and by sheer coincidence all were put in different brackets same as last.

The battles commenced and their first fights were like a breeze one opponent falling right after the other. After Krillen's fight Rikku was thoroughly impressed with how strong Krillen had become in just three years. Some though weren't as impressed as others.

"If you considered that an improvement your expectations must be pretty low!" The voice made Rikku's ears buzz. She looked up and gasped recognizing the face.

"You are.."

"They're pupils of Hermit Crane," Krillen explained. "A rival of Master Roshi's which explains their rudeness."

"It's you! You're the one who hurt Inoshikacho!"

"Ah so we meet again. I didn't recognize you at first with all that gunk on your face. So you too have come to enter the tournament. It's suddenly my lucky day. I won't have to hunt you down to eliminate you now."

"Hey Rikku you know this guy?"

"I did you a favor by not finishing you off in the woods."

"Get lost or get hit" Yamcha criticized immediately going to Rikku's defense. "Your choice."

"By watching your last fight I'm in no way concerned in your future here at the tournament. You had a chance to make a critical blow and you passed it. Big mistake."

"Unlike you I fight to defeat my enemies not murder them. However should we have a battle in the arena Ill be sure to recheck my policy."

The tension between the two made Rikku nervous and she grabbed Yamcha's pant leg. Krillen and the tiny Crane boy too was another foggy tension filling the room. "Guys don't do this."

"Settle down boys. Whatever problem you two are having," Jackie Chun walked up calm and illustrious as ever. "you must ask yourselves if it's worth it. If you continue on you will both be kicked out of the tournament."

"Mind your business old timer!"

"I wouldn't down talk him! That's Jackie Chun he won last years tournament."

"Ha, a tournament you fought in no doubt. If a decrepit old man was too much for you I wouldn't ant to waste my time. Come along Chiaotsu." The tiny figure followed his taller friend but not before turning and pointing at Krillen.

"Baldy!"

"Stop saying that! Stupid midget!"

By even further coincidence was the faces of Hermit Crane's pupils had also been put in different brackets. It gave Rikku a chance to see how they fought against other opponents in case she had to fight them in the quarter finals. Rikku took notice of their names too… Tien and Chiaotsu. Those two would mean trouble.

Tien flourished in his battles nearly killing his first opponent. He was swift his speed immeasurable and impressing all around who was there to watch. Tien soaked it up like a sponge.

When it came time for Rikku to fight everyone gathered. Her friends especially were interested in seeing how much she had accomplished and her enemies wanting to see what she was made of. She stretched, her body fit and fiddle for her match.

Her opponent stepped into the ring tall and fitting in a yellow gi and afro. His face darkly tanned and his smile cool with confidence. "I don't believe it." A fighter whispered. "That's King Chappa isn't it?"

"Oh my, this could be bad!" Jackie Chun murmured to Yamcha and Krillen. "That is indeed King Chappa. He won several tournaments in the past."

"Oh man I've heard of him. He is said to be one of the strongest men on the planet. Rikku doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

Chappa heard the murmured whispers and it made his smile widen. He looked down at Rikku who was happy as a school girl to be standing in the ring with him. "Every year the contestants get younger. Soon I will be fighting infants." He crouched into a position looking at Rikku with determined eyes. "Do not worry I will stop before I kill you."

"He, he thank you." Rikku giggled thinking his comment funny rather than serious. The battle commenced and Rikku launched into attack immediately hitting Chappa. Surprised gasps surrounded them.

"That's a first," Jackie spoke. "King Chappa has never been hit by an opponent before."

"I was mistaken," Chappa admitted looking at Rikku with higher standards. "I am not dealing with an ordinary child."

The next flurry was like a blur to the common eye. Chappa's attacks futile against Rikku's speed and even though he managed to block one punch Chappa wasn't prepared for the five kicks that followed and he fell to his back.

Relief overwhelmed Yamcha and the others as they now felt better about Rikku's chances against Chappa. Chappa barely had time to breathe let along land a punch on Rikku. Even using his deadly eight handed technique left him sprawled on his back. Rikku out witted him in speed skill and strength and soon Chappa was once again on his back and out of the ring.

"Fighter 27 is out! Number 28 advances!"

Rikku gave a shout of happiness and joined Krillen and Yamcha down below. As they celebrated Tien and Chiaotsu observed both a little surprised by her performance.

"She's better than I gave her credit for.. This should be and interesting turn out after all."


	17. WMAT: Broken Bones and Mercenaries Revenge!

Master Roshi, disguised as Jackie Chun, couldn't believe how far Rikku had advanced on her training. Much like the previous tournament she flew though the preliminaries like they were everyday chores. It made him wonder if she had done the impossible and surpassed him in strength and skill.

Nonsense! He told himself. He was Master Roshi! He was the returning Tournament Champion! He refused to believe that this little girl could surpass him! Come close maybe but never will she outdo the master. He had to give it everything he got for he knew that if circumstances granted him he would be fighting Rikku once again.

She had a great talent. So gifted but so young and honest. She hardly knew that she was already at the pique of her skills. He couldn't allow her to beat him and win the tournament.

"Your attention please!" The familiar voice of the announcer rungin the finalists ears turning their attention to him. "Yes thank you, all finalists we are now to draw lots to determine the order. As I call your name please come up and draw from the box."

Tien looked at the three turtle students with folded arms. They had performed better than he had expected all of them used as little force as possible in all their battles in order to conserve energy for the real bout. However he had no expectations of t hem for the tournament finals. Win their matches or lose, either way, he would obliterate them all. "I think it's time we took a initiative. You know what to do Chiaotsu."

"Right Tien." Chiaotsu crooked his finger and as the fighters took their papers he set them in specific brackets. Tien had been anxious to get his hands on Yamcha so Chiaotsu worked it to set them in the first match together.

Jackie Chun was a difficult choice for they didn't want him quickly eliminated by accident but at the same time they wanted a good show. Throughout the tournament one of the contestants had been giving him the evil eye… a wolfish man with a snarling snout and anxious paws. That would be Jackie's match in the second bout.

The third match Chiaotsu did himself a favor and put himself up against Krillen wanting a little action for himself against the temperamental baldy. It would be interesting to see which one of them could keep their cool long enough to win the match.

That left the ever smiling Rikku and her opponent Pamput. Though by accident it was quite a match up since Pamput was well known for his boxing and participation in action movies.

Rikku stared at the board her arms crossed and her head slightly bowed. Her mind was reeling of the preliminary fights. She had seens ome familia faces including her friend Nam who had lost to her in the last tournament. Nam came now as a real competitor to test his skill against the best of the best. He didn't get the chance to compete in the quarter finals.. He had been taken down by Tien and taken down hard. Rikku remembered the blank look in his eyes as they carrie them off and it made her angry… She would avenge him.

She looked back to her name then Tien's. Yamcha would be fighting him in the first round. She hoped Yamcha would take him out but the odds were slim since she knew of Tiens hidden power and his precision in battle. The worse possible draw had taken place… she wouldn't fight him until the finals and two of her friends were ahead in battling him. "Don't worry Nam. We won't let him get away with this."

"Attention fighters will Tien Shinhan and Yamcha please enter the ring!"

"That's me," Yamcha stretched the kinks out of his back and arms.

"Fight well Yamcha." Krillen ushered with Rikku smiling up at him encouragingly. "Don't let your guard down!"

Yamcha gave a thumbs up and smirked at Tien as they lined up side by side. "Get ready three eyes."

"Already done… let's see how long it'll take me to beat your face into the ground."

Rikku and Krillen immediately took their spots on the wall grinning when she saw the familiar sight of the large ring and the faces of her friends in the front row. "This is so exciting Krillen!"

The announcer looked between the two and grinned holding his mic close. "It's amazing to see how far these fighters have come. For you history buffs an interesting fact that a good percentage of the fighters come from the same school. Yamcha is one of three of the fighter representing the turtle house under the watchful eye of renowned expert Master Roshi whilst Tien Shinhan represents the rival Crane school his master long time acquaintance Master Shen. Considering the story behind these two and their masters these men will no doubt put on a good show. So let the match begin!"

Rikku's tail twitched enthusiastically and she took a quick scan of the audience hoping to spot master Roshi watching. To her dismay she saw no sight of him. She hoped he was hiding close somewhere watching Yamcha's fight.

When the gong rang Rikku's eyes bounced back to the action. Yamcha and Tien started out matching blow for blow each giving a run for the other their punches swift and their speed extraordinary. Krillen trembled beside her and she grinned. "This is so exciting! Can you believe they actually look evenly matched!"

"Wolf fang star wind technique!" _**(A/N: I'm not quite sure if that's the right name. Need to rewatch the episode)**_

"That's a new one." Rikku thought watching as Yamcha released a flurry of harsh attack. Tien launch back their fists flying and to Krillen they looked like they had eight arms each. Then with a sudden flash Yamcha had Tien in a jaw clenching grip and his fist flew towards his face cutting his cheek. Tien not happy made swift strike of his own giving a perpendicular cut to Yamcha's.

Another flurry and Yamcha's techniques got fiercer. For awhile it looked like Yamcha was gaining the upper hand however things quickly took a turn for the worst. Rikku stood practically falling off the edge of the wall as she watched her friend make a huge mistake and repeat the same technique. The time Tien stood tall his body taking it in with not so much as a scratch.

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Tien took advantage from Yamcha's dumbfoundness and launched an attack that would have Yamcha's ears ringing. He ayed sprawled on the ground hissing out a breath . As he tries to get up Tien's knee crushes down onto Yamcha's leg cracking the bone multiple times.

Rikku screamed in sync with Bulma. Launch felt faint as she saw this tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone was in shell shock at the sight of Yamcha's leg twisting oddly. Riku's ears rung with Yamcha's cries of agony.

The following day Rikku couldn't concentrate on Jackie Chun's battle. Her head wheeling around from Yamcha's broken leg. He lost the match and despite the dirty deed in the win there was nothing against the rules of Tien's tactics. So he would move on to the semi finals much to the dismay of team turtle.

Despite the downfall of Yamcha victory claimed suit in Jackie chun. His battle turned interesting when the growling Man Wolf confessed his bitterness to his opponent for blowing up the moon. Apparently, he lost his ability to become human and he blamed Jackie for it all. Jackie being the resourceful and cool headed type quickly got the upper hand of the battle and sent that wolf flying. He even made peace by using Krillen's head to turn Man Wolf fully human again.

Two battles remained in the quarter finals. Krillen would battle Chiaotsu and Rikku against the pompous Pamput.

"The next match is about to begin!" The announcer calls looking out at the anxious crowd. "Our next fighter is yet two more students from the crane and turtle house and as we saw from Tien and Yamcha's battle I'm sure we all can sya this will be a depth defying battle! Please give it up for Chiaotsu and Krillen!"

Tien floated above the groundjust high enough to peek his head over the wall. He had a perfect view from his little partner and his competitor. He doubted that Krillen would get the upper hand of Chiaotsu seeing he knows Chiaotsu extraordinary magical talents. However Yamcha was more powerful than his original guise so he warned the little one to be wearyand not to underestimate him.

Rikku sits on the wall smiling big at Krillen. "Win this one for our friends Krillen! You can do it!"

Krillen turned to Rikku and blushed sighing deeply. "You bet!"

"I suggest you look at m instead of your girlfriend baldy." The high pitch robot voice irritated Krillen more than anything. The fact that Chiaotsu's eyes were wide and emotionless did little to pull away from the weirdness he felt from the midget.

"She's not my girlfriend she's my friend! I've been waiting for a chance to knock your head loose so my suggestion to you is not to make me even more pissed off!"

Rikku couldn't understand why Krillen was so defensive against Chiaotsu's comments. Sure they were rude but it should have been easy enough to ignore them. "Concentrate Krillen! Don't let him get to you!"

The gong sounded and Krillen slid into a defensive position. Chiaotsu remained unmoving and staring at Krillen with his wide robotic eyes. A minute passed and neither of them moved the sound of the wind murmuring with the whispers of the crowd.

"What are you waiting for?" Krillen asked his feet ancy. "Despite what you've heard fighting requires movement!"

With Krillen's words Chiaotsu began to float from the ground .

Rikku watched this her tail swishing back and forth curiou about what would happen. "That's an interesting technique."

"It's the flying technique." Riku heard Jackie Chun muttering from down below. She peeked over to him seeing him thoroughly concentrated on the battle at hand. "A technique designed by Master Shen."

"You seem to know a lot about my master." Tien commented also looking to Jackie Chun. "Old man."

"That's right." Rikku Retorted standing up on the wall bracing herself on the gargoyle's head. "He's Jackie Chun he knows a lot about fighters."

A crack and awhip in the wind had Rikku looking back at the action. Krillen and Chiaotsu had stopped dancing around and gotten into some fist to fist action. Chiaotsu using his flying to his advantage and avoiding out of the ring contact but Krillen clearly had the upper hand in fist to fist skill.

"Get down here! What are you a fighter or a balloon?"

"Watch close." Chiaotsu giggled holding up his hand. "I have a surprise." Chiaotsu helf up one finger a glowing orb forming in it. Krillen watched down below admiring the little ball wondering what the shrimp had planned for him.

Rikku too admired the orb and a chilling thought ran through her. That technique… it looked so familiar. Where had she seen it before? As her mind wheeled she felt herself going back three years when her journey first began. The time with the red ribbon army and the deadly assassin Mercenary Tao. Her fear striking her as the sound of Chiaotsu's voice rings out.

"Dodon Ray!"

~Flashback~

Rikku had taken a vicious beating her body bruised and she braced herself against Korin's tower. Mercenary Tao had taken no mercy upon her nor on Upa's father who lied dead on the ground. She had to do something but she could barely move and her Kamehameha had failed for the first time.

"Now," Tao hissed out his finger lighting up. "Prepare yourself for death child. Dodon Ray!"

The beam of light flew and with knife like precision shot through the air cutting quick and jamming right into her heart. Pain blinded her and she could feel herself slipping from consciousness.

~Present~

"Dodon Ray! That's the same technique Mercenary Tao uses!"

Tien's ears rang and he turned to the girl with stunned eyes. Floating down he waled to her gaining her attention. "What did you say? Who has the same Technique as Chiaotsu?"

Rikku cocked her head and jumped down crossing her arms. "Well Dodon was the same technique Mercenary Tao was using when I defeated him."

"What? If you sya you defeated Tao you're a liar!"

Rikku's eyes narrow and she huffed. "I'm not a liar. It's true! Tao killed my friend's father!"

Tien looked into the child's eyes and the startling resolution shocked him. It was true. "He was a great man. When did it happen?"

Rikku blinked in surprise. Tien showed remorse for the mercenary it was the only time she had seen him show any emotion other than ignorance and cruelty.

"If I remember correctly it was about three years ago."

~Flashback~

The training on Korin's tower had awakened Rikku's power. She pounded into Tao blow for blow until she had him on his knees begging. She wasn't like him. She didn't care for the suffering of others and was about to let him go. However Tao cruelly laughed instead and threw a bomb her way before jumping high into the air to avoid the emplosion. Rikku Growled and kicked the bomb up. The explosion shot through and Mercenary Tao was consumed by the blast.

~Present~

Tien listened to the story and shook with sudden anger. Tao was one of the strongest fighters he had ever known. How was it possible that this girl….this twerp.. Defeat him. It was true fo there was no lie in the child's eyes but it made him irritable and a vengeance sang through him.

"Do you have a problem?" Rikku asked not liking the way Tien was looking at her. Tien said nothing he merely scoffed at her and disappeared into the back room. Jackie Chun looked down at her his eyes showing full concern.

"Is it really true Rikku? Did you kill Tao?"

"Yes Jackie why does everyone keep asking me that it happened just like I said!"

"That man, Mercenary Tao, is Master Shen's brother."

"What? Really? They look nothing alike. Then again master Roshi and fortune teller baba don't look like siblings either. How weird."

Rikku jolted as an explosion hit close to the wall and she jumped up getting back to the action. Krillen was dancing around the beams. She began to get dizzy watching him bounce around it must have worked on Chiaotsu because the little guy seemed to get disoriented especially once Krillen started to scream "Left, right, left, right!"

Krillen took Chiaotsu's confusion to his advantage and whirled around launching himself into the air and kicking Chiaotsu to the ground. Much to Krillen's dismay it didn't phase the boy long for he was floating once again before he could get his hands to finish the defeat.

Shen grunted in agitation. He wished Chiaotsu would knock the boy out already this was growing tiresome! "Master Shen!" Shen turned to see Tien forcing himself through the crowd.

"I have important news."

"Can it wait I'm a little busy right now."

"No sir, it's about Master Tao. He's been killed by the little turtle hermit girl."

"What! You're saying that little pipsqueak killed my brother? One of Roshi's feebles students?"

"Well, yes," Tien stuttered flustered by the news himself. "I assumed it was an accident."

"Someone killing Tao is no accident it's impossible! Especially if you're suggesting it was one of Roshi's scum." Shen turned back to the match severely irritated now. He looked up at Chiaotsu and growled. "I'm tired of you pussy footing around up there Chiaotsu! Finish him off!"

Jackie Chun heard the order and gave a grim sigh. "Now that he knows Master Shen won't be satisfied with just the defeat of Roshi's boys. He wants them dead."

"It's because of me?" Rikku looked down. "Because of what I did to his brother?"

"I'm afraid so."


	18. WMAT: Multiplication and Paparazzi

Chiaotsu laughed soft thinking his win was eminent. The orb on his finger buzzing to life ready to strike the Turtle student down. Rikku nearly fell off the wall as she screamed at Krillen. "Do something Krillen!"

Krillen stared up at the sight looking left and right trying to assess his situation. "I'm trying, I'm trying! Wait… Yamcha can do the Kamehameha.. Why can't I?"

Krillen looked at his hands then back up at Chiaotsu. "It's my only chance." Cupping his hands together he concentrated staring Chiaotsu down. "Ka….Me…."

Roshi jolted as he heard the chanted and Rikku cheered. "Kamehameha! Now things are getting interesting."

"No! He's not skilled enough to wield it yet!"

"Ha…. Me…."

Chiaotsu's Dodon ray grew in size and ignoring Krillen's irrational actions he raised it high and shot it down to strike leaving his body completely vulnerable. Krillen saw the opening and jumped out of the way. The ray exploded on the ground covering his escape with smoke and rubble.

It delighted Krillen to see the shock on Chiaotsu's face when the boy whiled around to see him right behind him with a glowing blue orb in his hands. "HA!" Chiaotsu wasn't able to dodge he took the blast full force and despite the head on hit it merely singed Chiaotsu and send him falling to the audience.

Tien shouted in dismay watching his little friend waive r in the air right above the audience. He could do nothing but watch as Chiaotsu flipped upright panting in pain. He managed o float to the ring before his energy wavered causing him to stumble.

Krillen felt entirely proud of himself but he had wished the runt had stayed out. "Okay now for the real fight to begin. No more flying away like a coward!"

The fight continued Chiaotsu bringing out a wild technique. Becoming a flying bullet and launching himself at Krillen over and over. Rikku's patience was wavering and she wanted Krillen to defeat Chiaotsu already so he uneasy feeling in her stomach would disappear. She wasn't the only impatient one either. Master Shen continually shouted at his pupil to end the turtle scum.

Krillen managed to keep Chiaotsu on his toes by using force. Chiaotsu knew he couldn't be defeated with fighting alone. He had to use the dirtiest trick in the book. Sticking out both hands Chiaotsu shouted and Krillen collapsed clenching his stomach his face doing a variety of faces from pain, anger, and sickness.

"What's the matter with Krillen?" Rikku looked down at Jackie who was intently watching the fight.

"I'm not sure."

"I think it's his stomach. What's Chiaotsu doing to him?"

"What I want to know is how many techniques does this boy have?"

Krillen had never felt so sick. His stomach burning on the inside making it boil and toil. Rikku shouted at him to get up her fists clenching on her gi. The familiar and irritating sound of Shen made her ears ring and she sent a sharp glare in his direction. "Your companionship is touching but it's useless. Chiaotsu will destroy your friend and his death will be on your head, for the death of my brother!"

Rikku's heart felt like lead as she watched Krillen struggling to his feet. She could see in his eyes his mind was still working trying to figure a way out of this predicament/ Yes Don't give up. Don't die Krillen. She repeated it over and over in her head giving him silent support. I would never forgive myself if you die.

Krillen continued to think even as he rolled around on the ground bruised and beaten. He looked at Chiaotsu his clown eyes suddenly filled with amusement and laughter. His hands glowed and the pain in his stomach increased putting him on his knees again. However the hit had given him a revelation. Chiaotsu had been using his feet to kick him around while his hands stayed locked on. That must be the key to the trick.

"You think you're so smart."

"I'm no genius but I'm smart enough to know you're stalling." Chiaotsu went for another hit but Krillen's voice rings in his ears.

"What's 3 times 4?"

Chiaotsu froze his mind whirling. "Huh?"

"Come on that's an easy one what's three times four?"

Chiaotsu dropped his hands using them to count. "3.…7?"

"No twelve! Here's your other five!" Krillen launched his fists catching Chiaotsu in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Rikku cheered bouncing up and down happily.

"Nice one Krillen!"

Chiaotsu would not be beaten! He couldn't disappoint his master. He held out his hands the pain returning to Krillen's stomach.

"I may have trouble counting but one thing's for sure. My ten beats your five!"

"Sixteen times twenty four!" Chiaotsu saw numbers making him stutter. "Four time two!" Chiaotsu fumbled and Krillen launched punching him and knocking him out of the ring.

"The answer… is eight." Krillen grinned pumping his fist, Rikku jumped from the ring rushing over to hima nd hugging him tightly.

"You did it Krillen!"

Tien growled from behind Master Shen both of them furious of Chiaotsu's loss. "This is unacceptable. Who knew you needed mathematics to fight!"

After the fight everyone gave a visit to Yamcha in the hospital. The battling hero was slowly recovering and luckily was only hospital bound for his shattered leg. He was ecstatic to hear of Krillen's victory

"You're fighting next aren't you Rikku?"

"Yes I'm so excited!"

"We better get a good night's sleep then. You're gonna need it."

Unfortunately for Rikku that wasn't the case. In the dead of night someone attacked her and in defense she chased him in her pajama's Krillen right behnd her. The Ninja moving swiftly and silently with professional ease.

Turned out that the persistent Master Shen was the Ninja and had been looking for a quick and easy kill for his brother's murderer.

"I didn't mean to kill him!" Rikku defended as they stood in front of the arena crickets and Krillen's uneasy breathing the only sound around them. "He attacked me and I defended myself!"

"I don't frankly care how or why he died. The point is he's dead and it's because of you! For this you will die!"

Rikku matched Shen her leg going for his stomach while his fist for her face. Both were blocked by Tien Shinhan.

"Why did you stop us!" Shen demanded his pupil his body shaking with anxiousness.

"No one wants her dead more than I master but this isn't the place. Rikku may have been the hand to kill Tao but Roshi guided it! It's only fitting that he should suffer as we have. He gets to watch as his student is defeated, humiliated and killed in front of thousands of viewers."

Shen was pleased with his students words. He agreed that Tien's cold and calculating precision shall be Rikku's undoing. A slow painful death in the arena is just what she deserved.

The following morning Rikku felt exhilarated despite her lack of sleep. She pumped her fists and danced on her toes anxious for her fight. Krillen stood beside her the two of them talking about her upcoming fight. Suddenly Master Roshi's voice rings in their ears.

"Hey Rikku, Krillen come over here."

The two jogged over to their master who was accompanying three girls. "These are my pupils.. The boy is Krillen and the girl is Rikku she'll be participating in the fight today.

"They're so adorable I could just eat them up.

"Oh wow Rikku who's your hairstylist?"

"Krillen's head is so shiny!"

Rikku looked at the girl's wondering why they were acting so oddly. Krillen's cheeks had gone a bright red as the tallest of the two girls began to rub the cue ball of his head, it made them giggle all the more.

"Rikku, Krillen," Roshi shouted suddenly his voice a little irritated. "Since you two have so much time on your hands we better make good use of it and do some training!"

Rikku would never understand Master Roshi's fondness for giggly women. They stood on the sideline watching as Master Roshi sparred with Krillen making kissy faces, fawning over the strength of the two men, and jumping up and down as if it were a real match.

"Not bad Krillen, However you need to work a little more on your defense. Remember, you can't be beaten if you can't be touched. Now then Rikku it's your turn. Give me your best shot."

"Yes sir master!"

Rikku grinned pumping up and bouncing from toe to toe before launching her attack. A squeal from the girls faded into the background and Rikku's only concentration were the weak point's in Roshi's defense.

Roshi couldn't believe how strong Rikku had gotten. He had sparred with her many times before on the island but he never remembered her hits ever hurting so much before.

Unbeknownst to Rikku and the others another figure cowered at the door way to watch the sparring match. Pamput's agent trembled at the sight of Rikku's wicked speed and strength. He trembled at the sight of her eyes so black and deadly focused and no sign of playfulness on them. She was fully determined in every move even against her own master.

"This is bad! What am I gonna do? Pamput's reputation and my money are at stake!"

Krillen continued his training with Roshi in the audience of the three ladies. Rikku in the meantime wanted to warm her body up some more and decided to go for a jog. She loved coming to the city to visit seeing all the new people and smelling the variety of foods. Suddenly she was hungry again.

"Hey Rikku! You're Rikku right?" RIkku stopped as a car pulls u beside her and a short sneery looking man peeked his head out the window.

"Yes I'm Rikku."

"Oh thank heavens. I have bad news they changed the location of the fight. You have to come with me right away!"

"Really? Oh wow thanks mister!"

Launch grumbled twirling her blonde hair around her pinky as she waited for her ice cream. "Come on sometime today would be nice!" *She smirked when the cones were handed to her. She glanced over seeing Rikku jump into a car with a couple strangers.

"What the.. .I don't know those bumbs but… Hey Rikku wait!" Launch sprinted to sto but the car drove off. Cursing under her breath Launch searched around for a vehicle and ran to a motorist. She handed him one of her ice-cream cones and jacked the bike rushing away and after the vehicle Rikku had trapped herself in. Rikku looked around impatiently wondering where the fight would take place and why it had to be changed in the first place.

"How much farther?"

"Relax we'll get there, just look out the window or something." He had been in the business for years and had finally found an investment that worked in both movies and the real world No way was he going to let this little girl beat his meal ticket.

A kick to the door jolted Rikku awake and she looked out to see Launch… and her ice cream cone. "It's Launch, and she has ice cream!"

The agent shook at the angry scowl spreading over Launch's face and he yelled at the driver to step on it. Rikku yelped as she fell back against her seat. The screeching tires making her ears ring and the rock and wicked movements throwing her around the backseat of the car. If she wasn't so dizzy she would have enjoyed the ride.

When the car finally stoed the Agent's guard men attacked Launch but were quickly taken down by the saucy blonde and her wicked right straight. Rikku climbed out looking confused about the ordeal.

"Rikku what were you thinking getting into the care with a bunch of bums!"

"They said they were taking me to the tournament."

"No they were taking you away from it! Get out of here you have a battle to fight."

Rikku smiled and nodded. "Right, Thanks Launch!"

Launch smiled and then cracked her knuckles looking down at the agent who trembled.

"Alright wise guy where do youw anan hurt first?"

Rikku sprinted across the busy trafic not sure which way to go but following the wind of the road until she made out the stadium. She could hear the rustle of the crowd as the announcer gave notice to her absence and was about to disqualify her.

"Wait! Wait I'm here!" Bouncing through the crowd she climbed over the wall panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late!"

Krillen breathed out a sigh of relief. His stomach had turned to knots when Rikku had been no where in sight. Pamput stood in the middle frowning slightly. He had preferred she had stayed away. After all the easier the win the more energy to save u for the final match.

"You should have stayed gone."

"Well I'm here now. We can get things started." Rikku watched her opponent unsure how to handle him right away. He seemed a little pompous but his stance was good so it showed training at least.

"Thirty seconds, you get thirty seconds of Pamput's time."

The announcer looked between them then at the restless crowd who were anxious to get the fights going. Among the crowd stood the Hermit Crane and his two pupils who looked on with keen interest at the girl.

"You may now begin!"

Pamput bent in stance. "Remember my hair is off limits and so is my back.. I just had it waxed."

"Whatever you say mister." Easy for her. Now she knew exactly where to start. The two rushed forward Pamput aiming a punch for her face. Like lightning Rikku grabbed Pamput's arm and thrusted her elbow three times into his gut. However to the crowd it had looked like one hit. Pamput wailed holding his stomach and walking three steps before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

The audience was in a state of shock having seen the great Pamput taken down by a mere girl.

"Amazing folks! Pamput is out for the count which means Rikku advances to the next round! Whow ould have believed the great star would be taken down in one hit. Erhaps he'll have better luck in the box office."

Tien looked on his eyes tight and fierce. "He's wrong.. Pamput was hit three times by Rikku's elbow. That's no ordinary girl we're dealing with."

"You are correct Tien." Crane concurred tweaking the edge of his mustache. "I no longer have any doubts that she is the one who killed Tao."

"That's all I needed to hear Master." Tien smirked cracking his knuckles. "I look forward to dealing with her personally.. Right here in the ring. I'm suddenly very excited."


	19. WMAT: Chun's Resolve, Roshi's Successor

Crowd roared to life as the stadium was fixed for the next bout of fighting that would occur. Tien watched as they mingled and frolicked about the concessions all the while his mind was on the previous fight between Rikku and Pamput.

"Rikku's attack on Pamput was calm and efficient. Had I been fighting I would have made similar choices in his take down." He leaned back in his chair chuckling to himself. "I may have actually found a fighter worthy of my time.

"That may be true but you must concentrate at the task at hand. Fighting the girl will come soon but your main concern is taking down Jackie Chun." Crane stated scooping another bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"Yes Master… Chun is very skillful. Like a predator he watches his opponent and waits for the precise moment to attack. He performs well and smooth not even breaking a sweat on the normal competition. According to the rumors of the previous tournament he took down every opponent with ease but for the final match that consisted between him and Rikku. Considering Rikku's skill it may be difficult to take him down as easily as I have with the others."

"For being such an accomplished fighter it's a wonder I haven't heard of him before. We know so little about him. Makes him all the more dangerous."

Jackie sneezed and rubbed his nose as he walked back up to the food court. His face ached from the slap he had received from one of the concession girls he had gotten a little too close to. "Oh my aching face."

"Hey there Jackie." Rikku greeted with food chomping into her mouth.

"Where have you been?" Krillen asked his cup of water gripped tightly in his hands. "You've been gone a long time."

"Me? Oh well I-" He thought of the many lovely ladies browsing in the market area and it made him want to drool. Thinking quickly he answered, "I was off preparing for my match."

"Oh yeah," Launch said back to her normal sweet blue haired self. "Your fight is next isn't it? We'll be rooting for you."

"Yeah!" Bulma agreed her face sudden dark and revenge filled. "Clobber that guy for Yamcha!"

"No!" Rikku's sudden interruption made them jolt. Rikku's eyes too had gone dark. "I will be the one to beat Tien. I promised Yamcha that I would."

"Heh, heh, heh, not to worry kids Tien Shinhan may be a powerful opponent but he will find it difficult to defeat me."

It would be only five minutes into the battle when Jackie realized that difficulty or not he too was tiring under Tien's brilliant movement. The boy had been well trained in the art of attack and defense. He did his best to keep his eyes on his opponent trying to determine his moves and exploit any weaknesses. Jackie didn't think he could beat him.. Throwing him out of the ring was out of the question thanks to his levitation trick, and despite all his skill he just wasn't as strong as Tien.

This kid… no this young man had great talent. He was at the pinnacle of power and it was a shame that the Crane hermit had warped his perspective. Had Tien been his student he could have been doing some true good.

Rikku itched and grunted watching the fight. The crumbled wall that Pamput had ruined in his brief demonstration of power gave both her and Krillen a perfect view of the fight. Her eyes watching both fighter's moves and she had to say despite Jackie Chun's brilliant tactics Tien seemed to have the upper hand and it made her nervous.

"You are one of the most gifted fighters I have ever faced." Jackie spoke to Tien after a vicious brawl. "However you're ruining it with your rotten ethics."

"You're not my master gramps don't you lecture me."

"Take that chip off your shoulder and get serious then!"

"Be careful what you wish for. You don't wanna see me serious"

Krillen fidgeted nervously as they began to fight again. "He's bluffing isn't he? How could he be hiding even more power?"

Rikku leaned in watching as Tien took a spread stance spreading his fingers along his face. "This looks like trouble."

"Solar Flare!" Screaming Rikku covered her eyes as a blinding light surrounded them. She could hear Tien's victorious cry of battle as well as Jackie's frustrated grunts and movements as he desperately tried to find Tien. When the light disappeared Rikku was blinking spots out of her eyes then looked down. Jackie had crumbled on the ground. With the older man blinded it had been all too easy for Tien to attack and knock him down.

"No Jackie!"

"I'd just like to say before we go on," The announcer called giving Tien a dirty look. "Even though there's nothing in the rule book about using such a technique it was a dirty trick!"

Rikku squinted looking down at the elder fighter. "Wake up Jackie!"

"1, 2, 3!" The countdown began the crane school already enjoying their victory.

"He's not moving!" Krillen exclaimed. "Hey come on wake up! You can't be down now!"

"and 6, 7, 8!"

Tien's smirk faltered as Jackie began to move. "Incredible! With only two counts to go Jackie is getting back up."

Rikku smiled then winced rubbing her eyes again. "Ugh what a light we're lucky that we can still see."

"Yeah real lucky." Krillen agreed and squinted through his aching eyes to watch the fight continue.

Jackie rubbed the back of his head grunting. "Thanks for the tan but if you do that again at least pass out sunglasses."

"That's impossible! How could you still be standing?"

"I wonder," Crane got to thinking. There was only one man who could be that powerful. That couldn't be possible though.

"Old man how did you recover so fast?"

"Years of practice… Such knowledge is beyond your reach unless you push away your evil ways. I warn you, Tien, the path you've chosen is short and destructive. You bow to a false master."

Tien growled clenching his fists at his sides then raising them to battle. "No! I won't listen to the ravings of a lunatic!" Tien launched forward the next burst of fists flying free and wild allowing the heat of the battle to increase to a dangerous level. When it quieted Jackie rubbed his lip and looked his opponent in the eye.

"Careful my boy, that last charge was sloppy."

"It was enough to catch you off guard!"

"But not to defeat me and that is your objective isn't it?"

Rikku sighed as the two continued to argue. "Why is Jackie still trying to talk to him? I wonder if he's too tired to continue."

"What? Are you kidding?" Krillen objected. "He's Jackie Chun, he doesn't get tired! This is just part of his plan."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Now be quiet and watch the master at work!"

Jackie wasn't stalling time he was trying to persuade Tien. The battle had begun to take it's toll on him and he's getting too old… it was clear he wouldn't win this fight. "All of your views have been tainted and jaded. It's not you fault though, the Crane Hermit has always excelled at deception."

Crane Hermit Shin gasped. "He's preaching….wait" I wonder… Shin concentrated on the mind of Jackie Chun searching for a link into his mind. "Hear my thoughts Jackie. You are surrounded by adoring fans who worship you. Especially the pretty ladies in the front row. Turn around, they are speaking to you!"

Jackie paused in his speech and whirled around with a blushing face. "What really! Where?"

"I knew it!" Shin yelled growling at Jackie Chun. "It was you all along you demented fool!" Shen turned his thoughts to Tien. "Tien Shinhan, don't be fooled by this old man's ranting. It's just Master Roshi in disguise! Defeat him!"

Tien chuckled looking at Jackie with a new light. "I see now."

"Yes it's true I'm Master Roshi." His tone was hushed. "My identity doesn't make my words any less true. You're young, there's still time to change your course."

Rikku grunted in frustration. "I can't hear them. I wonder what they're saying."

"It's probably just another distraction. Don't bother trying to listen."

Tien chuckled flexing his hands. "Now that I know your identity I have the perfect attack for you." In a familiar body movement Tien relaxed his muscles and bonded his hands at the wrist chanting… "Ka… Me…"

Rikku shrieks and leans over the crumbled wall. "Kamehameha! No way!"

"Ha….Me!"

"No!"" Jackie shouted. "You're aiming for the audience!"

Tien smirked and shouted as he released the energy straight at Jackie. "HA!"

The audience shrieked recognizing the furious blue glow from the previous tournament. Many ducked their heads under the safety of the brick wall .The only other thing standing in the way was Jackie Chun. Jackie bent his knees grunting as the beam man contact to his cupped hands as he attempted to bounce the wave away.

The energy was immense.. The only time Jackie had ever had this much trouble with a Kamehameha before was his battle with Rikku and that's when he had been weakened of power. Luckily for him he had energy this time and was able to push the energy up and away from harm.

"Heh," Tien laughed wiping a soft sweat from his brow. "As you just witnessed there is no technique you have I haven't mastered. Whatever you use I can use right back. You're fighting a losing battle."

Jackie thought about what he said and smiled. "You could do with some humility. I can teach you that too." Tien lowered to a defensive stance making his grin wider. "It all comes so easy to you doesn't it? However you must keep a level head if you want to succeed."

Tien grunted. "Ugh you sound like a broken record."

"That's comforting," Jackie turns his back to him. "Let's hope some of it sinks in."

Rikku watched curiously as Jackie begins to walk to the edge of the ring. What was he thinking? He was leaving himself wide open.

"As my season ends…" Jackie stared at the grass his smile never faltering. "A new one begins." He jumps from the ring giving Tien the win.

Tien gasped and it echoed around the ring. People were stunned and watched as Jackie clamly collected his discarded shirt and redressed.

"He's… Out. Tien Shinhan advances!"


	20. WMAT: Friendly Rivals

Tien felt the cool water drizzle down his back. In all his frustration he had broken the crates trying to drown out the voice inside his head. Turtle hermit Roshi has disguised himself as Jackie Chun. He wanted to know why... And why had he kept it from his students? Tien didn't see the man as a liar… too stupid to do that. That still didn't mean he would believe the drivel he had spilled about making him one of his pupils and teaching him about good will and decency.

The voices in his head echoed over and over and he grunted in pain holding his head. "Curse you! You gave me a victory but you took my resolve! I want it back!"

"With that aside we move on to the final match of the semi finals." The announcer sprung to life anxious to get the next fight underway. "It's always fun to watch teammates duke it out and with these two it's bound to be a colossal fight! They're both pupils of the turtle hermit school and will be pulling out all the stops to see who will battle Tien Shinhan in the final match for World Champion!"

"This is it!" Rikku said stretching out her legs and pumping her arms. "Aren't you excited Krillen?"

"Yeah, sure," Krillen said uneasily watching her warm up. She was already deep and serious. He could tell she wanted to win as much as he did. "Rikku."

"Hmm? What is it Krillen?" She looked up at her teammate and friend her wide black eyes shooting straight into his soul. It made him want to melt.

"Promise me when this starts you'll fight me as if I were your enemy and not your friend. I want you to hold nothing back!"

Rikku paused blinking in confusion. Krillen's face had changed showing his determination and inner strength. She admired him for that and shot him a smile. "You bet, and I expect no less from you."

Krillen returned the smile and bumped fists with her, a sign of their friendship. "Let's do our best."

The crowd roared to life when the pair of them walked out into the ring ready to rumble. Their friends cheering with the crowd switching voices and sides not sure who to root for between the two of them. Rikku put a hand to her heart to calm it and closed her eyes. She was always so excited whenever she got into an interesting battle.. This would be the first time she would fight her best friend in the ring, and she was determined to come out the victor.

Krillen had his back to Rikku clenching and relaxing his fists. He thought of the past three years training to and past his limits, the hundred mile swims, the 10 kilo shells and weights, the constant testing of his will and endurance.. All of it was for this moment… the moment where he would prove himself a champion… and to fight Rikku as an equal or successor.

"Alright Krillen she's no longer your crush.. You will face her and see your opponent not your friend. Yes!" Whirling around he crouched into a defensive position. "I can do this!"

Drums beat in sync with their hearts; _ratatat, ratatat! _Faster, and faster, building up the suspense to the ring of the gong.

"I knew this day would come," Roshi sighed to himself as he put away his costume and fitted his hat on his head. His cane was fisted in his left hand while his right gripped for the handle of his suitcase. "Still, it feels like I'm saying goodbye to an old friend."

The grass rustled behind him making him sigh again. "So long Jackie Chun. I'll miss you." He turned facing the figure in the bushes behind him.

Tien growled under his breath stepping forward. "Tell me… Why did you disguise yourself?" Every word was a heathen spat.. Tien grew angrier and angrier the more he thought about his prideless victory. "Why did you create the elaborate charade only to quit before the end? I don't understand!"

"I know you want answers Tien. However the only real information I could give you is some advice." He spoke low putting his belongings down and stretching his arms out and behind his back. "Don't put so much importance on this tournament Tien. It is only a checkpoint to show your progress, a chance for you to test your strength against other fighters."

The elder man turned to his junior. "Giving the title 'World's Greatest' is dangerous and does nothing but feed ones ego. That is why I decided my students will enter the tournament but never win."

Picking up his belongings he turned back away. "I created Jackie Chun to stop them from winning and assure their defeat."

"Not anymore thanks to Master Shen. It was a good thing Chun retired while he still had a choice."

"Yes, it was time for Jackie Chun to step down but it wasn't Shen that forced me on that decision. It was you. You're going to take Jackie Chun's place."

"What?" Tien's proud filled smirk turned to a look of shock.

The crowd began to uproar signaling the action had begun. Krillen was the first to attack charging in with fierce determination lighting in his eyes. The blur of attacks stunned the audience. The two teammates matching blow for blow, their techniques nearly the same. Rikku's face turned from playful to serious in a blink of an eye as Krillen fought harder, faster than he ever had before.

"So," Tien recomposed himself his ears catching the sounds of the fight. "You quit because you thought I would take your place? Is that it?"

"I've been waiting for you for a long time. Well, someone like you. The point being that there's a whole new generation of fighters coming up and I'm just too old." Roshi traced the ground with the tip of his cane.

"I need a replacement, and you fit the bill nicely. Besides the world could use a few new heroes."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no hero."

"You're still rough around the edges to be sure but you hold promise Tien. I sense it in you. That's why I offered my guidance. You're not ignorant which is a plus but you're issues such as the killing thing. "

Tien tensed looking at Roshi's back his head whirling with many different voices. "You know that, of course. That's why you're questioning your path. It's what brought you here to me now."

"No you're wrong! I wanna be a killer!" Tien ensured his voice trembling. "I… I like it."

"It's getting late." Roshi said simply looking at the sun. "I'd like to enjoy the sunset so if you have anymore questions speak them now."

"You're full of it! What could you possibly teach me? How to quit? How to run away? It's bologna! You talk of goodness and truth like it's the path to enlighten! All it really is, is a choice. I've made mine! What you call evil I call a good time!" Tien laughed watching as the old man began to walk away. "I'm a killer like Tao!"

"Ah yes," Roshi stopped turning with a smile. "Mercenary Tao was a killer in fact a lot of folks consider him the best. However your skills are mediocre compared to his. You'll never measure up to his level because you have a conscience."

Tien stuttered backing up with wide furious eyes.

"Don't take my word on it. If you want to prove me wrong do it. Go get em Killer."

"I will." Tien seethed between his teeth. "You'll see."

"Whoa Rikku that attack from behind was great I almost didn't sense you." Krillen complimented adjusting his footing as he stared his opponent down.

"Thanks, the way you dodged me was great. I'm glad to see you've mastered the after image."

Chuckling Krillen launched into his next attack knocking Rikku back against the wall. Rikku gasped retaliating by shooting her body high into the air. Krillen launched after her the two now exchanging combat in the air.

Tien returned to watch the fight only to find them sky bound. He was amazed.. He didn't know the turtle students could possess such skill.

Rikku shot herself into the sun blinding Krillen but as he ducked his head the shine off his head returns the blind. "Ah that's bright!" This gave Krillen his chance to attack. He twirled around kicking Rikku down straight for the Earth.

"Ha I did it! Even Rikku should be knocked out by that fall for ten seconds."

Krillen was wrong. Though the hit did made Rikku's ears ring she recovered flipping right side up and landing on her feet hard.

Tien stuttered in shock. How had she composed herself so quickly? The fight continued the pupils bouncing techniques back and forth all the while complimenting each other on their progress.

"Ha ha you looked funny what kind of technique was that?"

"I don't know I just made it up. Cool huh?"

Shen groaned. "For goodness sake I've seen more action on a playground. Where's the real fight?"

Bulma growled looking at Shen with malice eyes. "Oh be quiet you wouldn't know a good fight if it bit you in the ass!"

"Insolent girl I train my fighters to fight not to chat like sissies!"

Rikku sprinted forward chanting. "Ka.. Me…Ha…Me." Krillen gasped getting prepared t o counter attack her Kamehameha but at the last minute she jumped in the air pointing her blast the opposite way. "HA!" Using the beam as a jet she shot herself straight at Krillen the extra boost of speed getting him off guard. She punched him sending him flying ahead of her. When he landed she winded him by landing straight on top of him her knees in his gut."

"Ooh" Roshi groaned watching the fight posted atop his cane. "That hurt."

The crowd was stunned at the array of technique used in Rikku's swift movement. Even Tien stood deeply impressed. Krillen laid on the ground not moving and Rikku pouted looking to the announcer. "Aren't you supposed to start counting?"

"What uh oh yes… 1, 2, 3, 4,"

Krillen wheezed out a breath hearing the countdown and two seconds past before he caught his second wind and jumped to his feet. "Krillen is up! The match will continue!"

And it did each of them bringing out fierce aggression and persistence. For awhile it looked too evenly matched "Alright Rikku!" Krillen yelled pumped up and ready for the next charge. "get ready! " Krillen shot forward his head down and he bolted his fist forward in a punch. Rikku quickly dodged but didn't take into effect at her increased breast size and Krillen's punch brushed them making her jolt, blush, then scream!

Krillen fell over at the sound and the rest of the audience looked in shock as Rikku backed up two spaces holding her chest. "What the hell did you do? What kind of technique is that?"

Krillen jumped up blushing beet red and skittered to the other side of the arena/ 'Dear god, oh dear lord, I touched them! I didn't mean to!' Krillen panted looking down. "I'm sorry it was an accident!"

Bulma glared. "Krillen what did you do to Rikku!"

Tien had a hand on his face having witnessed the entire Endeavour and he fought a blush of his own. "What an idiot. He should watch those wild swings. Especially when fighting a woman."

The announcer looked puzzled having missed exactly what happened. "Well uh I'm not sure what just occurred folks but it seems like Krillen used some form of technique on Rikku and she doesn't look too happy.

Krillen hung his head. 'Damn it Krillen stop mucking about you can do this. All you need is good strategy.'

Rikku composed herself shaking off whatever Krillen did. "I'm okay Krillen don't hold back!"

Krillen turned looking at her. Rikku gave him a smile her tail waving back and forth in the air… wait that was it! "I got it." He smirked flexing his hands. "Rikku! You better prepare yourself!"

Rikku blinked then frowned crouching down but stopped when she saw him preparing a Kamehameha. "Wait Krillen stop! That attack doesn't work on me!"

Krillen ignored her the ball of light forming in his hands. Rikku sighed and stuck out her hand and as the blast was released it met her palm and diluted. When she looked to retort at Krillen he was gone. And before she could react she felt a firm tug on her tail and whirls around gasping to see Krillen grabbing it tightly. "What the-"

Krillen laughed happily. "I did it! He, he! I'm sorry Rikku but everyone knows your tail is your only weakness. I had to do what I had to do to win."

Tien's head shot up at those words. "Her weakness…" heh.. Nice strategy, he though. "How did she manage to get this far with such a debilitating weakness?" The man laughed leaning against the brick wall. "I suppose I should be angry at Krillen for taking Rikku's defeat away from me… but oh well whatever works."

Bulma growled. "Krillen that's not nice! You let go of her tail right now!" Bulma watched Rikku fumble about her legs going wobbly. With a squeeze Rikku fell down face first into the concrete and laid there with her tail still in Krillen's palm. The countdown commenced.

1.….2.…

3.….4.…

5.…6.…

Rikku twitched. Then shot up smiling flipping over Krillen's head giving him a smug smile. "Heh fooled yah!"

Roshi gawked. "What the.. .how did she manage to do that?'

Rikku lifted Krillen up with her tail and slammed him to the ground giggling the entire time. "A little payback for earlier. Now we're even"

"I don't understand. How come you didn't stay down I had a firm grip on your tail."

"I've been working it out. I got tired of people pulling my tail all the time, you, chichi, my grandpa, so I just decided to raise it's strength. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's typical," Krillen muttered looking at Rikku scared out of his wits now.

"Go ahead and squeeze it again if you want."

"Incredible," Roshi murmured. "This leaves Krillen in a predicament. How do you fight an opponent without a weakness?"

With every trick in the book. Krillen pulled out all the stops, faking gazes and making cheap shots. He wasn't being nice anymore he wanted to win and he would do anything to earn the title.

This left Rikku a little unnerved since the fun was over she had to end this before Krillen did something he would regret. Smiling at him she waved goodbye then spun around quickly disappearing.

Krillen gasped looking around for her but to his eyes she was completely gone and he was all alone in the ring. "Rikku? Rikku where'd you go?"

Tien was asking the same question his eyes darting around. He could hear a faint sound and followed it his eye finally catching Rikku's form. She was moving so fast that it appeared to the untrained eye that she had disappeared. It was a flawless approach as Rikku got closer and closer to him. Finally she popped up right in front of him sticking her tongue out and punching him four times in the stomach than kicking him out of the ring before he could even comprehend what had happened.

The audience stood breathless having only caught Rikku's disappearing and reappearing act. "hat can only be described as bazaar Rikku has scared her opponent off the platform and out of the ring. Rikku shall be fighting Tien in the Championship round!

Tien smiled having witnessed it all. He had to respect Rikku's talent but nothing would stop him from crushing her and avenging Mercenary Tao. "Tomorrow… You're mine."


	21. WMAT: Finals! Tien Shinhan vs Rikku!

The crowds gathered around the arena bringing all sorts of excitement and anticipation over the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Each of the finalists preparing themselves for the task at hand.

Rikku stood in a t shirt of Bulma's waiting for her uniform to get cleaned all the while watching her Master do his own morning exercises.

"And up, and up, and up, and up you're doing great!" The alluring feminine voice rings from the TV mixed in with Roshi's perverted laughter. His eyes were barely a foot away from the TV.

"That doesn't look like much fun Master."

"Oh trust me Rikku it's lots of fun wooo yes up and up!"

Cars honking outside caught hers and Krillen's attention. Krillen let out a low whistle seeing all the people. "See that Rikku. They've come from all over to see you fight. Don't let them down."

Rikku smiled giving a peace sign. "I promise to do my best."

Tien too was mentally preparing himself for the tournament. He locked himself away from his master and his friend Chiaotsu wanting pure concentration. He knew he could not underestimate Rikku, he had seen too much of her strength to assume victory. It would take everything he had in order to win.

Floating above the floor a troubled aura glowed around him showing his tension. He refused to listen to any voice but his own. Nothing mattered but this fight, and he would resume any negative thoughts of himself after he had pulverized Rikku in the ring.

"It's time."

With Oolong and Puar's help the gang got front row seats to the ring. Everyone crowded around them ready for action. Launch blonde and fiery gulped down the last drop of her soda before crushing the can in her hand. "Somebody better get this fight started or I will."

Her tension wasn't the only lingering around them. Roshi and Shen seemed to have a mental argument. Bulma could feel her stomach tying in knots. She really hoped Rikku would win this time. After everything the girl had been through she was sure to win. However the look on Shen's face and the fact that even Jackie Chun stepped down from the fight lead her to believe this may be an even more gruesome battle.

Behind the ring Krillen joined Rikku as she warmed up the two of them discussing their previous match wanting to learn each other's techniques. "So you use your speed as a weapon. That's ingenious how did you ever come up with that idea?"

"You learn a lot of things when you go out into the world. I can't tell you how many strong fighters I met on my journey it was a lot of fun."

"Hey Rikku?" Rikku glanced up. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well uh," Krillen swallowed hard his face turning red as he got closer. "I want to wish you good luck."

Rikku smiled and stood up straight her eyes meeting with his making him even more nervous. "Thanks."

"Well uh… " Damn it Krillen! He yelled at himself mentally. Just do it! "Here's something for good luck." Before Rikku could react Krillen placed a gentle kiss to her cheek making her blush and she looked at him wide eyed.

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss. Don't tell me you don't know what a kiss is."

"No, I mean I heard Bulma talk about it but I never knew what it was."

"Yeah well, that's just a small kiss to the cheek. People who are all really lovey dovey like Bulma and Yamcha kiss on the lips. That was just a friendly kiss. For luck as I explained." Krillen wiped his brow liking that his description came out clean.

Rikku smiled and laughed. "I see. Thanks Krillen." Returning the gesture Rikku leaned in and kissed his cheek before walking back into the large hall to continue her warm ups. Krillen checked his nose for bleeding as he practically melted on the floor. "Eh heheh don't mention it."

The announcer looked around at the crowd grinning at the increase in audience compared to last year. Things were looking up in his raise department. "Alright folks are you ready to get the show on the road?" The loud screams and cheers was like music to his ears and it pumped his adrenaline. "We began with 182 fighters from across the globe and have narrowed it down to two finalists! One of these fighters will go on to become the next world champion and walk away with 500,000 Zeni!"

Roars of applauds and cheers rang out making him grin. "Without further ado let's bring out our fighters! First up is Tien Shinhan!"The announcer turned to see the tall bald warrior step up to his side. "This skilled performer has become the fighter to watch during the tournament. He is the prized Pupil of the Crane Hermit school and his abilities equal if not surpass that of his master. We've already seen his magnificent strength displayed as he left Yamcha with a broken leg and forced Jackie Chun out of the Semi finals!"

Tien kept eye contact with his master. He didn't have to read the man's thoughts to know his master was looking forward to seeing Rikku hit the dirt bleeding to a near death.

"The Next fighter up is Rikku!" Rikku grinned hearing her name but paused hearing Krillen.

"Rikku no matter what you cannot lose to Tien!" Rikku smiled and nodded giving him a peace sign before walking into the ring. She loved hearing the applause that followed her name. She had gained some fans after her battle with Jackie Chun in the previous tournament and appreciated that they came all the way back to see her.

"This pint sized warrior serves the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi, who coincidentally is the archrival of Crane Hermit Master Shen. Other than the fact she came in second at the last tournament, her list of achievements would leave even the most skilled fighters green with envy. Her most recent is that of her one punch defeat of world renowned fighter Pamput, and her unique disappearing technique she used to remove Krillen from the ring in the previous match."

Rikku's eyes turned to her friend all smiling and rooting her on. She gave a large grin her heart swelling with pride and appreciation for her friend's support.

Roshi abandoned the hostile crowd and hopped over the wall to take a spot next to Krillen alongside the crumbled wall. "Pay close attention." He told Krillen as the two competitors lined up ready to battle. "You may never see another fight like this."

Drums rang in rkku's ears giving her heart a steady rhythm to beat to. Her eyes staring up at Tien with valor and fortitude. He returned it with a look of malice and pride.

The announcer stepped out of the ring feeling the enormous tension. "Fighters ready?" Silence spread upon the area signaling their start. "The World Martial Arts Finals will now BEGIN!"

Rikku took a deep breath sliding into formation and Tien matching her stance with a defensive. After a brief and uttr wait of silence she launched forward aiming a swft punch to his face which he blocked but she used his arm spiraling her tail around it and swhilrling around catching him off guard. It sent him flying and she followed as he took to the sky. She shot up with a familiar flying kick move, a big miustake as Tien launched a fierce Dodon ray straight at her defenseless body.

She fell through the stone floor creating a small crater. However her buried body didn't stay there for long. Kicking up rocks and gravel she emerged smiling and shot herself forward again. Thinking quickly she tried the same technique she had used on Krillen usin her spee dto vanish to the naked eye However Tien's eye was faster and he caught her off guard smacking her hard into the wall then letting out a flurry of punches. "Feel the wrath of Tien Shinhan!"

Rikku couldn't put up a defense her body blockaded into the wall forcing he rto take ever stinging punch straight on.

Roshi winced watching his beloved pupil in such a state. "I've never seen punches like that. It's like a machine gun." And it felt like them. Rikku felt her body stinging all over her breath wheezing in every chance she could. Finally the pain stopped and she was tossed to the floor. Her body red all over from Tien's assault. She could hear the whimpers of her friends in the crowd as she was picked up by her belt and held up above the ground.

"Um is he about to do what I think he's gonna do?" Chiaotsu asked his master.

"Well It is his favorite technique." shen answered chuckling to himself.

Rikku didn't care so much for the technique. Tien shooting her up in the air and shouting, "Volleyball Technique." Bouncing her around like a ball he set her up for a spike shooting her high up in the air before spiking her down to the ground. Her head ached from the impact and she stayed down letting it focus. She could hear Tien's soft laughter which was good. She blinked a few times before jumping to her feet seemingly unharmed.

"What?" Tien shouted looking at her in disbelief. "No way!"

"Nothing short of Miraculous Rikku is up on her feet and seems to be unfazed by the brutal lashing she had just received."

Rikku grinned rubbing some dirt off her cheek. "That was interesting but I don't think I liked being the ball."

"Heh," Tien smirked. "I have to admit you're resilient.. Stupid and naïve but resilient."

Rikku took it as a compliment and merely grinned. "You're not very nice but you're strong. I think it's safe to say I can use my full strength against you."

"Let me guess you were holding back out of concern for my safety."

"Something like that," Rikku bent forward warming her body up a little. "You see whenever I fight I have to hold myself back so I don't get carried away. I call it my battle strength."

"The goal here is for you to die. How it happens I really don't care. So you have fun with your battle strength and I'll fight as I have been fighting. The kind of fighting that had you on the ground before."

Rikku laughed a little and went into her stance once again. "You can try."

The second round commenced Rikku gaining the upper hand now with a sudden increase of power. Her blows stinging like fists of Hades Tien feeling every blow with such incredible newly discovered power. She sent him flying across the ring then made a dash and leap surpassing him then kicked her feet up shooting him in the air. Tien flailed helplessly in the air stunned. Rikku began to end the battle surging up her Kamehameha powers… but as she watched Tien she stopped and smiled.

"In a bizarre shift in strategy Rikku has stopped her Kamehameha wave giving Tien time to recover. This may be the turning point of the battle!"

Rikku laughed a little when Tien finally found his grons and looked at Rikku his lip bloody and his body shaking.

"That's what I call battle strength."

Tien looked up seeing the child smiling and proud of herself. What was this invigorating feeling? He felt tingly all over his body shaking with such a rush that he began to laugh. My god he was enjoying himself! Incredible! "Thank you! That was the most exhilarating rush!. I've never felt so alive! It feels wonderful!"

Rikku blinked in confusion. "So you like getting beat up?"

Krillen too was at a loss. "What is he a masochist? Why did Rikku stop her wave anyway I mean it was the perfect chance to finish Tien."

"No, it wasn't. Rikku knew Tien would recover and dodge the wave. Had she had gone through with it she would have lost precious energy giving Tien the advantage."

Launch watched the fight grinning her eyes on Tien Shinhan. "Finally we have an interesting battle. Tien is an excellent opponent."

The others looked at her a little shocked. Tien folding up his legs to recooperate and Rikku watched him flexing her toes and hands energized for the next bout. Shin watched very pleased "Tien has that look in his eyes. Rikku won't be able to escape him now."

The battle began again the fighters exchanging blows evenly matched. Rikku had a small advantage with her size. Tien had a hard time getting his hands on her to make any critical blows. To the outsiders just the mere sound of their fighting was enough to make the ordinary man shiver. The cracking blows and punches flew, Rikku moving around Tien's body like a jungle gym. Her body lean and limber and her tail providing the extra limb she needed to get her arms and legs precisely where she wanted to go.

"Look at Rikku, her breathing is calm despite the rough affair. She's learned to control it." Roshi examined standing proud of his young student.

"They're moving so fast it's like a blur."

Rikku's attacks exploded her offensive so powerful it was pushing Tien towards the edge of the ring. However in a swift movements Tien turned the tables sending Rikku in a series of flips and twists to avoid being hit.

The battle of after images began when Rikku phased into ten different versions of herself.

"Fool! I cannot be fooled by mere optical illusions!" Or so Tien claimed, being fooled once by her floating after image, then again by a false attack image. When he launched his attack for the second image Rikku caught him off guard kicking him down all her images disappearing.

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

Tien got to his feet grunting. "Fool you can't be me. To me you're not even a challenge.

"hmm?" Rikku blinked scratching her head. "I dunno it looked to me like you were fighting pretty hard."

Tien growled spreading his hands over her face. "You dare to mock me? Then be prepared to feel my wrath!"

Rikku glared clenching her fists. "Fine! Bring it on!"

"Solar Flare!" Tien shouted. The ring immediately turned into a ball of light the pure white flare causing the audience to scream and cover their eyes. Prepared to take her down as he had her master Tien shot through expecting Rikku to be blinded by the flare. However when he launched his attack he felt Rikku's arms blocking him. The light immediately disappeared relieving the audience and Rikku stood smiling big with a pair of sunglasses on her face.

Using Tien's stunned appearance to her advantage Rikku shot a punch in herself making Tien double over. Roshi looked bamboozled his eyes blinking out of sorts as he notices the miss of his sunglasses. Rikku strolled over smiling and handed them to Roshi. "Thanks master they really came in handy."

Roshi's fingers brushed the lenses before Rikku's head slammed against them breaking them to pieces. Rikku herself gasped and groaned in pain from having her head slammed into the brick stone. Rikku quickly jumped back before Tien could attack again and she clenched her head.

"Ow! That hurt you made my ears ring!"

"This is getting old!"

"You may not like me but I'm not giving up for you or anybody!"

She shoots forward screaming ready to launch another attack Tien's way. She shot in the air her arms posed to punch his face. Suddenly a menacing pain filled her stomach making her freeze in place and giving Tien the advantage. He kicked her down sending her screeching across the ring on her back.

Bulma wailed covering her eyes and clinging the limp Yamcha. Roshi and Krillen examined the scenario wondering why Rikku has suddenly frozen in place when she had the advantage.

"That hurt!"

"Stop whining! Now either fight me or step out of the ring."

"Fine!"

"When you see Tao be sure to tell him I sent you!" Tien said his body launching forward again.

"NO way I don't give up so easily!" Rikku shot forward a fierce battle of fists flying once again. Their battle took to the air and as their bodies became covered in sun Rikku went for the attack again but the same pain piercing feeling filled her stomach making her succumb to his attack once again.

It would seem no matter how many times she recovered from the pain it would overtake her again and again. She knew someone was doing something to her body and it was not fair. She had crumbled to the ground her body trembling from the immense pain from not only the stomach but from the brutal beating she was getting from being left vulnerable. She looked up seeing Tien's face somewhat contorted with emotions as he looked into the audience at his master.

Rikku grabbed his ankle bringing his attention back to her. "You cheated me."


	22. Tien's Conclusion and Champion Declared

Chiaotsu looked down at Rikku who seemed frozen on the ground as his master liked. Tien showing some sort of twisted face which led him to believe Tien knew something was amiss.

Yamcha too sensed the problem and knew exactly what was going on. When Bulma question Rikku's state he answered. "She doesn't have a choice but to lie there. Chiaotsu is using some sort of mental telepathy to control Rikku's body."

Launch growled hearing this. "Is that a fact?"

Tien looked to Chiaotsu clenching his fists and his mind speaking to him. "Chiaotsu is this your doing?" Chiaotsu tensed giving Tien his answer. "How dare you! This is my battle! I did not ask nor do I require your assistance in this endeavor."

"Chiaotsu was acting on my orders." Shin spat back mentally. "Since you cannot complete your own. Every breath that child makes is an insult to our house. Or did you forget the duty you have to avenge Tao's murder!"

"I have not forgotten." Tien said to his master then cut off looking down at the child. However, he had this gut wrenching guilt at the idea of false play. He owed her a fair fight didn't he? She killed Tao and for that he couldn't forgive. However as he stared at the child he questioned his belief in Tao. The dirty ways of a murderer and a cheater was something he had been questioning since the beginning. He had walked the path for so long he had forgotten exactly why. It was now staring at this helpless girl that he knew exactly why he couldn't go through with it.

"Tien Shinhan!" Shin shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tien's sudden outburst shocking the audience that hadn't been apart of the mental conversation. Rikku got to her feet the pain vanishing and she looked at Tien her eyes hot and angry.

"It looks like Rikku has recovered and bounced back on her feet!"

"It's my turn now!" Rikku runs forward to attack however the voice of her teacher stops her in her tracks.

"Rikku stop!" Both fighters glance at Roshi momentarily before glancing at each other. Shen grunted in anger at Tien's sudden rebellion.

"You will do as I command! I am your master Tien!"

"I have done as you ask." Tien murmured barely over a whisper. "I've defeated your enemies and defended the honor of our school." He clenches his fists. "The success of this match relies on my strength alone I do not need assistance!"

"Then prove it to me! Kill her at once!"

"NO! I won't kill Rikku."

Rikku's eyes widen and murmurs begin to surround them curious about the conversation in question.

"If I kill this girl then I will lose the match."

Shen growled. "Forget about the stupid match! You are a murderer as my brother was or have you forsaken your destiny?"

"You're wrong My Master." Tien glanced at Roshi who smiled at him. "I'm no killer."

Rikku smiled as well patting him on the wrist. This caused Shin to grow even angrier. "You insolent buffoon! You Coward! How dare you dishonor me!"

The announcer tried to interfere in the argument only to be reprimanded by Shin. "All that you are has sprung from my generosity! If you will not obey me you shall suffer the same fate of this child. Chiaotsu paralyze them both."

Chiaotsu froze in place beside his master. "I'm… I'm sorry master I will do anything that you ask. Except I will not hurt Tien Shinhan." The little one cried suddenly as he was picked up from his shirt staring into the furious red frames of his master's sunglasses.

"SO the deceit spreads throughout the ranks. Than you too shall pay!"

"No, Chiaotsu!" Tien stepped forward ready to leave the ring to protect his young friend.

"Get back!" Roshi shouted his hands balling up to release his Kamehameha.. Launching it between the fighters it absorbs Shin sending him flying out into the distance until he was just a mere speck in the sky.

"M-Master Shen."

"Do not fear Tien. He may be sore for awhile but he won't perish. Heh, Heh, now that that's settled there will be plenty of time to discuss these matters. Now let's get back to the fight!"

Rikku nodded her head in agreement holding out her hand in truce. "Sorry I thought you were cheating."

"I have forsaken my master." Tien said when his hand returned. "All I have left is this fight." Tien clenched his fists staring seriously into Rikku's young energetic eyes. "Let me make this clear. This is no longer about our schools or revenge. I fight for one purpose only. To win."

With pasts behind them the fight continued. In the next series of kicks and punches most of them were Rikku plowing her limbs into Tien's body. The man allowing her to make up for what Chiaotsu had her lose. Now that they were even Tien was focused and ready to pull out his next card. The man stood his aura glowing in an aura that Rikku had never seen before. From his shoulders sprouted four new arms and Rikku found herself biting off more than she can chew.

With four arms attacking her and only two arms to block him it seemed Tien had Rikku on the run. When Rikku made a bold attack Tien merely grabbed her arms and legs leaving her unable to punch or move. If it hadn't been for her tail she would have been in a very uncomfortable predicament.

"Wow Rikku is using her tail as an extra limb! I don't know about you folks but the attacking coming from that furry appendage sound like they hurt. It looks like Tien has no choice but to free her!"

Which he did. With no more arms to block the tail Tien freed her to think of another way to bind her down.

"Your tail packs quite a sting Rikku." Tien complimented wiping some blood from his cheek.

"Hmm since I can't be four arms. I'll try eight."

Tien looked shocked at what Rikku was about to attempt. Was it possible for her to duplicate his technique?

Rikku sure looked like she was gonna try. Crouching down Rikku clenched her eyes shut grunting in pain as the same illustrious aura surrounded her. Though not as glamorous eight arms suddenly appeared on her body. However her copy cat trick didn't last long. After a barrage of hits Rikku's body returned to normal and she resumed her regular technique.

"You look tired Rikku."

"Yeah ,but I'm feeling great."

The fatigue on both fighters was immense but neither giving into the heat or pressure. Rikku could feel the sweat dripping from both her forehead and neckline where Bulma had tied her hair back. Luckily she managed to talk Bulma out of putting makeup on her otherwise the blush and gunk would have been dripping onto the arena.

Tien launched forward ready to fold Rikku up in his arms for a crush hold .However she managed to duck under him and kick in his legs sending him crumbling to the ground. Rikku jumped on his back grabbing both his ankle and pulling his legs toward his shoulders. The searing agony from the hold had Tien clenching two of his fists while the others gripped around hr throat trying to suffocate her long enough for hr to release. However the pain become unbearable and he is forced to let go and sink back into his shoulders.

"I can help Tien!" Chiaotsu raised his finger ready to help his friend but Tien denied his help wanting no more interference from him or anyone else.

"This is my battle!" Tien pushed up using his legs like a sling shot and shooting Rikku forward and into the brick wall. The rubble around Rikku gave way as she pushed through ready for another round.

"You were destined to fail. I cannot be defeated Rikku. I've come too far to let you defeat me. When the time comes… avoid it."

Rikku stared at him curiously wondering what he meant by that. All around her Rikku heard voices, "The Tri Beam Cannon," "No Tien it's madness!" Both her Master and Chiaotsu begging Tien to stop what he was about to perform. She had a feeling this was dangerous work they were dealing with and she made herself fully alert and ready for anything.

Roshi had a grave look in his eyes. Krillen turned to his master wondering what was wrong. "The Tri Beam cannon, a terrible technique with such awesome power that it rivals even the Kamehameha wave. To flirt with it's power would be playing with annihilation. Even if you manage to survive it every use of it shortens the life of it's user."

Tien nodded his head and rose to the clouds his body limber and steady. His mind was focused on one thing only: To successfully use the Tri Beam Cannon and defeat Rikku once and for all. He folded his hands in a triangle bearing down around the platform. His spirit energy waving around him like a fierce power and then filling his hands. He saw Rikku staring up and waiting. Good.

"Tri Beam… HA!" The explosive energy shot from his hands in a devastating blow. To the spectators around her it had appeared that the energy swallowed up Rikku but the blinding light that followed at impact left those around scattering for dear life screaming in terror at the awesome power.

When the light cleared the audience looked around befuddled. Krillen wiped his eyes looking for Rikku but found nothing but a deep hole in the ground. "WAH! WHERE'S THE PLATFORM!"

"I was wrong to judge my wave against this. There's no comparison."

Bulma wailed holding onto Yamcha fearing the worse for her young friend. Yamcha himself not so much distraught as he was confused. He looked for her.. It didn't feel like she was gone… she had to be somewhere.

"Master," Krillen cried looking over the wall and down into the deep hole. "She's not down there I don't see her."

"Where is she?" Tien questioned. "If she's not below then… She's up!" Looking above him and in the distance he spotted her. Her clothes tattered and burned but she was alive and well looking down at the scene below. Tien shot up meeting up level with her. When he sees her dumbfounded expression he smiled and gave a heart filled laugh.

"You made it."

"Wow, thanks for warning me. I don't think there would have been anyway for me to have dodged that without knowing."

"Like I said I want to defeat you, not kill you. This seemed the best way. Since there's no longer a stage to land on whoever touches ground first loses. However I have learned the art of sky dancing. I can stand up here for hours."

She looked down her mind obviously reeling with her options. She wouldn't go down.. Not like this. Not without giving it everything she had. "I haven't lost yet. There's still one option I have left."

"I think the thin air has affected your brain! You're defenseless up here!"

" That last technique took a lot out of you so I guess we're even. Ready?" Rikku said bundling her hands. "Ka… Me… Ha….."

The announcer peered through his binoculars watching the scene unfold. "It looks like Rikku is planning to use her Kamehameha as a last resort!"

"bad move Rikku." Roshi said also following her movements. "There's no guarantee it will work."

"Me!" Rikku smirked on the last and turned her back to Tien. "HA!" Using her blast like a rocket she shot her body forward straight at Tien. Unable to guard Tien is taken by surprise. Her head cracks into his stomach making him gasp for air and descend at a critical rate. Rikku was neck and neck with him as they both go shooting across the air and into the distance.

The announcer sees this and pops out a capsule to follow the action. In his small hover craft he calls to the audience with his portable microphone. "Both fighters are falling neck and neck it's hard to tell who will hit first but it seems Rikku is at a disadvantage."

Rikku heard him her eyes squinting. The ground seemed to come up at a fast pace. Thinking quick she forced a little energy into another wall wave that slowed her descent. Buildings and cars filled Rikku's vision as their descent got closer and closer. At that point it looked like Rikku had won… however at the last second a truck comes barreling into Rikku's flight pattern making her collide with it and fall to the ground right before Tien Shinhan.

"Oh my god! It's over folks! We have a new champion! What can only be described as bad timing Rikku lost her advantage after colliding with a delivery truck. Our new Champion of the world tournament is Tien Shinhan!"

Rikku's head felt achy when she finally came to she was face first in the ground and as she looked up she spotted Krillen with a wide grin. "You look awful Rikku." He laughed a bit walking over to help her up. Tien came to holding his head and looking around dumbfounded at what happened.

Crowds of people surrounded them. People smiling and congratulating Tien on his victory and Rikku's on her amazing effort. Tien looked baffled through the applause and caught sight of Master Roshi.

"Hear that?" Roshi spoke telepathically. "All that noise is for you. So how does it feel to win… the right way?"

"Master I…" He paused hearing Rikku's laughter as she is tossed up and down making her smile and giggle happily. She may have lost but the crowds enthusiasm for her was an incredible feeling. This is why she competed, to see the happy faces of the audience and to feel their support all around her.

Both fighters were risen onto the shoulders of their fans and brought forward. Rikku smiled holding out her hand and Tien took it laughing. The two of them forming a forever friendship.

Later on when the crowds moved away Rikku changed into Krillen's uniform since hers had been tattered by the Tri beam cannon. Krillen back in his suit smiled at her. "It was all bad luck Rikku, you should have won. If only you hadn't been hit by that truck."

"That's alright I sure had fun."

"Rikku," Rikku turned meeting eyes with Tien Shinhan and Chiaotsu as they approached her. "I have something I want to give you." Tien held out a large envelope.

"Tien that's your prize money isn't it?" Krillen asked. "Why do you want her to have it?"

"You should have won today Rikku. I think this rightfully belongs to you."

"Thanks but I don't know what I would do with it anyway."

"There you all are." Bulma's voice greeted Rikku like happy bells and she quickly turned smiling at the rest of her friends. Yamcha and Tien sharing an uncomfortable moment before Yamcha finally made the peace.

"You fought well."

"Thank you, I'm sorry about your leg."

Rikku smiled glad things were working out well. She liked Tien now that he wasn't trying to kill her or avenge Mercenary Tao. She found his techniques interesting and their battle taught her a lot.

"What do you say we all go to dinner. My treat!"

Krillen laughed poking Rikku in the ribs. "Looks like you found a way to spend that zeni after all."

The group gathered in front of the restaurant when Rikku gasped. "I forgot! My power pole and my four star ball! I left it at the tournament hall." Rikku turned to leave but Krillen stopped her.

"Stay here and eat. I'll go get them for you."

"No I should go I'm the one that forgot them." Rikku's stomach rumbled making her blush and Krillen laughed.

"Don't be silly."

"Thanks Krillen. "Rikku smiled leaning in and kissing his cheek. He blushed smiling happily and made a dash.

"I'll be right back!"

Rikku watched him smiling and waving. "Ah.." Her heart suddenly stopped. "Wait Krillen!"

"What is it?" Krillen stopped looking at her laughing. Rikku couldn't explain this feeling she was having. It felt like… if he left… she would never see him again.

"Nothing. Never mind."


	23. King Piccolos Revenge!

Rikku watched as Krillen ran into the distance for some reason her heart beating and aching watching him disappear into the sunset. He was only going to get her power pole and dragon ball. That was all he was doing she told herself. However, as she sat at she began to ache all over. For once hr stomach didn't grumble over the variety of plates and dishes served to them. Her head began to feel fuzzy and weird. She looked up at her friends their image distorted and warped. She could hear Krillen's cry.

"Rikku!"

He was in pain….

"Krillen!" She shot up from her seat running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her friends in the diner gasping at her behavior. She ran and ran her never feeling so heavy but she pushed through. The tournament hall came into sight and she dashed inside. She smelled something… it was so familiar… blood? No. Death. Krillen! Krillen!

"KRILLEN!"

Rikku screamed sitting up from her place on the floor of Korin's Tower. A bad dream? No, it was all real, and she was being reminded of her quest. A quest to get stronger and defeat King Piccolo. The menacing tyrant who unleashed his minions across the Earth destroying villages and killing Martial Artists. Krillen had fallen at the hands of one of them. Tambourine.

"Krillen…" She sobbed. She had never cried before. Her body shaking as the tears kept falling. No matter how much she hated to cry they wouldn't stop. Krillen had died trying to protect her four star ball. Her most prized possession and her grandfathers heirloom taken by the creature Tambourine and with it he took a list of martial artists and Krillen's life. She would never forgive herself for letting Krillen go out on his own and Letting him run to his death with that carefree smile.

For days now Piccolo and his men left only corpses and destruction in their wake. King Chappa, Pamput, Giran, all of the opponents and friends she had met at the tournament were being slaughtered one by one. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to do such things.

A sudden snoring caught her attention and she looked over to see the sleeping Yajirobe. What a character he was. Not to mention a formidable ally. She met him after her first saddening battle against Tambourine. She had been defeated due to the lack of food and exhaustion from her fight with Tien. He had left her for dead but she survived and found a fish cooking on a fire which she had immediately consumed.

Yajirobe was a man who enjoyed food more than company and had been angered by her but quickly forgave her. She remembered it had something to do with her being a girl…

_ **~flashback~** _

_ **Rikku stared at the strange mountain man. The skeleton of his fish resting on a spike at his feet while she had taken refuge on a stack of boulders. ** _

"_**You! You're the one who ate my lunch." Yajirobe called out stepping toward her with an unwelcoming scowl.**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours. I thought it was just left here." **_

_ **Yajirobe looked up at the girl. Her gi ripped here and there along the sleeves and ankles and she looked disheveled and softly bruised. "You're lucky you're a girl! Around here it's not polite to steal other people's things, especially their food."** _

"_**Oh and it's not rude to throw boulders at strangers?" Rikku retorted a little peeved from his attitude. "Why am I lucky being a girl? What difference does that make?"**_

"_**It just does!" **_

_ **~Present~** _

My that had been an experience. She had also found out he was in possession of a dragon ball and fought him because she had made the mistake of believing he was in line with Tambourine. He was durable, taking in all her hits like a solid steel wall and quite skilled for a rogue.

The thought of their fight brought a little warmth to her heart. It made her feel better to know she wasn't alone. Together they defeated two of piccolo's minions, Cymbal, and Tambourine. Her second battle with Tambourine had been better prepared she approached him full and angry and gave him a taste of the pain she felt in her heart. She just hoped Krillen was resting peacefully now that he had been avenged.

The new problem now was defeating King Piccolo and preventing him from killing anymore people. She fought him once and lost miserably to his incredible power. Not even her Kamehameha had been sufficient enough. Her wounds still stung thinking about it. .

"Rikku," a familiar raspy voice caught her attention and she smiled seeing the white catlike man walk up to her grasping his cane and staring at her with squinted kitten eyes. Korin, one of the masters she had encountered on her journey around the world. Thanks to him she was able to defeat Mercenary Tao and attain a whole new level of strength and wisdom. After losing against Piccolo she asked Yajirobe to bring her here in exchange for a meal. "You should try and get some sleep."

"I can't… I've tried so many times but I keep seeing their faces." Krillen… Master Roshi… Chiaotsu. All of them dead. She hadn't even been aware of Roshi and Chiaotsu until Korin had given her the news on what Piccolo had been up to while she and Yajirobe had been climbing the tower.

"I know it's hard Rikku especially since they were your friends. However you need to be ready mind. Body, and spirit and that requires a good night's sleep."

"Do you really think this water can help me Master Korin?"

"Yes indeedy. You say you do not fear death and you want to be stronger. This is the only choice I can give you to attain the amount of strength you're looking for in a short time."

The source they referred to was the Ultra Divine Water. Water which contained magical properties in order to give the drinker great strength and foresight. However the task would be difficult and perilous and she had to be prepared for it.

"Alright then. I'll try and get some sleep." She bows to Korin before returning to her place on the floor and curling up. She felt Korin's soft paw pull the blanket over her and it made her smile at his kindness. "Good night."

Across the Earth where the night was just beginning Tien Shinhan meditated replaying the events of Master Roshi's death over and over in his head. The Evil containment wave… the same force which had sealed King Piccolo away many years ago was the only way to defeat him again.

Years ago when Roshi had been young he had studied under the great Master Mutaito. This man had battled Piccolo once, lost, then returned again with knowledge of the Evil Containment Wave. This wave had sealed Piccolo away for years. Master Roshi had tried to mimic the technique and nearly succeeded/ Unfortunately, made a critical error and it cost him his life.

Tien had been unable to stop him or do much more since Roshi had paralyzed him with sleeping spray. When King Piccolo tried to make his wish Tien tried to stop him by having Chiaotsu call out to the dragon for their own wish. It was a mistake Tien would regret the rest of his life. Chiaotsu was killed before he could finish his wish to banish King Piccolo from their world and Piccolo received his wish of eternal youth.

Shortly after making the wish he killed the dragon so no one could best him by means of the balls. Tien couldn't believe what kind of vicious monster he was… This man gave evil a terrible name, his own former Master Mercenary Tao had been angel fish compared to Piccolo.

"I must learn the secret of this wave. If I don't more lives will be lost and Piccolo will banish this world to darkness. I cannot allow that to happen!"

Piccolo was already beginning his reign of terror. With his youth restored Piccolo started his assault on the Chow Castle. With swift force and terror Piccolo forced the king out of power and claimed the throne as his.

The once tall towers that had surrounded the great castle had fallen to crumbles at Piccolo's mighty evil and he laughed from the destruction. His only minion left, Piano, ruled the slaves with a swift tongue and a nasty disposition. Forcing tem to complete gruesome and near impossible tasks. All the while Piccolo lounged on his throne admiring his new kingdom with a hearty smirk.

The villagers scattered for safety, a friend of Rikku's cowering and praying for her to return. Suno, a young girl who lived in a snowy village had come to visit the king for his celebration and had been caught in the uproar. She remembered Rikku, so brave and strong defeating The Red Ribbon Army's muscle tower and befriending the large Android, Eighter.

"Rikku... wherever you are we need you!"

The following morning Rikku stood in front of the pot where Korin said laid the doorway to the ice labyrinth that held the Ultra Divine Water. She had looked for Yajirobe hoping he would come along but the man had vanished and probably went home leaving her on her own.

"Just hop in the pot Rikku and when you get the water come straight back to your starting point and I'll help you back up. However Beware Rikku. This labyrinth may hold perilous traps and obstacles but there is one entity which you must be wary of most. That is Darkness."

" Don't worry I've never been afraid of the dark before."

"Oh trust me you will this time Rikku. Now go and remember be careful."

"

Thanks master Korin." She leans in then pauses looking back at the cat. "Oh and if you see Yajirobe tell him thanks for meeeah!" Falling too far she fell deep and deep through the warp. Her skin welcomed by an icy cold wind and her body landing on a solid path of Ice.

Rikku's vision felt distorted and she rubbed her eyes straightening it. All around her sparkled diamonds of ice. It was quite cold, her body already shivering, and at the same time very beautiful.

"Rikku! Up here!"

Rikku glanced up to see Korin's face hovering above her in a water like image. "When you get the water don't forget to come back to this exact spot."

"Got it!" She smiled and waved dashing into the maze unafraid.

Korin smiled and chuckled under his breath. "To be young and impetuous… Sure glad I'm old."


	24. Ultra Divine Power!

The ice made Rikku's teeth chatter. Cold weather had been the one thing she had trouble with. She was able to withstand the heat of the desert and the wet wash of a storm but the shivering cold was one of which she wished her body would respond to bearing. A faint mumbling caught her ears and she smiled walking and finding Yajirobe sitting in the middle of the path.

"Yajirobe! You decided to come after all."

"Not exactly, I didn't have much of a choice. I sorta fell in."

"Oh I see, well at least you're here now."

"Fah, I'm going back. I'm freezing my butt off."

"Aww why can't you stay I could use the company."

She followed him as he continued down the path looking for the nearest exit. However as they continued the path began to change and when Rikku turned back to show him back to the pot he path had been blocked by a wall of ice crosses.

Yajirobe kicked them in frustration incidentally knocking over a knight that had been frozen stiff in place. Yajirobe jumped back as the ice around them now began to give way to cracks.

"What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

The ice folded and morphed in front of their eyes an increasing cold wind suddenly surrounding them as the ice took the form of a large blizzard monster.

"Why is he fighting us!" The roar of the monster caused her to glare. "Were you sent here by darkness!"

The wind increased a blizzard swirling around them like a vortex threatening to lift them from the ground or freeze them in place.

"Time to make some ice cubes!" Yajirobe shouted rushing forward, sword in hand. He sliced away at the monster cutting his body in half. However the monster reformed once again making Yajirobe stutter in shock. Rikku tried her hand at it beating it with her fists and legs until it fell over. However like the mountain it was it stood up and stood firm now bowing to anything.

"Oh great! What now?"

"I've got one idea." Rikku said cupping her hands together. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me….HA!" The blast of blue light stroke the monster blowing it to bits and pieces at her feet. With a grin she turned to Yajirobe. "Now to find a way…. Huh?" Even the Kamehameha didn't face the creature. The shards of ice swirled and reformed and the monster roared to life once again.

"That's it! Good bye!" Yajirobe made a dash and thinking of no other way than to run Rikku soon joined him in running for their lives. A quick slip sent them both hurdling down into a tobogganing run down the ice slope. Like a water slide the ice provided them with a quick roller coaster like ride through the maze both companions gasping and shouting in fright of the perilous drive.

Their bodies hurdling and bouncing along the path were then sent through an ice wall before tumbling down into a pit of darkness.

Darkness.. The cold ice path had given way to damp catacombes of a large cavern of darkness. When Rikku awakened she looked around confused on where they had landed. "Where are we?"

She quickly woke up Yajirobe. The two of them assessing what to do. Since it looked like they wouldn't be able to find the ice path anytime soon Riku suggested in finding the water where Yajirobe disagreed and turned his nose. "You go on and do what you want. I'm finding my way back home!"

The cavern path had only one direction which they both took. Rikku squinted her eyes amongst the dark jumping from boulder to boulder while Yajirobe kept faithful to the path ahead of him. The path began to split and Yajirobe turned to Rikku. "This is where we say goodbye."

"Okay, tell master Korin I'll find the Ultra Divine Water no matter what. Goodbye!" RUshing ahead down her path Rikku disappeared into the dark. Yajirobe watched her disappear a scowl lining his face.

"Goodbye yourself fool."

As Rikku continued down her path she could feel eyes watching her. Her senses on full alert she turned a corner and waited listening for any sound of movement. The sounds of footsteps coming down the hall made her frown and she crouched down ready to attack whoever was following her. As the figure crossed her path she launched a fist forward but much to her surprise it was caught and an all too familiar face smiled down at her.

"Master Roshi!"

The turtle hermit stared down behind his glasses smiling mischievously at her. "In the flesh Rikku."

"I thought you were dead!"

"Beauty never dies, heh, heh." Rikku could feel his voice off a bit but ignored it too happy to see her old master again. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh I almost forgot. I'm looking for the Ultra Divine Water so I can drink it and become strong enough to defeat Piccolo. Have you seen it Master?"

"I have seen many things. Follow me."

Rikku followed all grin. "I can always count on you master." Master Roshi smiled quickly walking down the icy smooth path. Rikku skated behind him watching her step. "You're moving so fast master!" She paused when he stopped and gawked when the Kame House seemed to appear out of no where. "Huh? What the?"

"Come inside Rikku."

Not wanting to disrespect her master she followed him inside, Kame house hadn't changed a bit since she'd last seen it. The smells of sunscreen and Master Roshi's cologne wafting to her nose making her remember the good times she held here. When she turned to the living room she gasped seeing her friends crowded around the table. Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Turtle and Launch all looked back at her with wide smiles and monotone laughter.

Unable to refuse a chance of seeing her friends and a good meal Rikku gathered with them laughing happily. "What are you all doing down here anyway."

"Master Roshi convinced us this was the best place to hide from King Piccolo." Bulma answered her. Her voice seemed different… out of tone.

"Oh Rikku you have to stay with us here." Puar insisted in the same tone.

"I would love to but I still have to find the Ultra Divine Water so I can defeat King Piccolo."

A small round of silence was soon followed by snide laughter. Yamcha began to tease. "That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

"Only a fool would take on King Piccolo. Plus if you stay here you will have Perpetual existence."

"Perpep.. What?"

"It means you'll live forever."

Rikku continued to listen to her friend's ideas and suggestions about staying here. They were living in a fantasy and it made her angry. "I think you all should be ashamed of yourselves. You're acting like a bunch of cowards!"

"HOw can you say such things you your friends Rikku?"

Angry and accusing faces surrounded it making her temper rise. She quickly stood. "I've had enough." She left feeling the eyes of her Master on her. As she walked out of Jame house Roshi followed her his face distorted with mixed emotions.

"Rikku. If you insist on searching for the water I have no choice but to kill you."

Rikku gasped as Roshi shouted rocks crumbling around him and then began to float, shouting again the rocks launch towards her and Rikku had to quickly dodge out of the way. "Give up Rikku you don't stand a chance!"

"Never!" Her eyes hard and focused she launched through the storm of boulders punching her way through to her Master's body.

"The water is sacred it is not meant for humans! Your presence here defiles it!"

"None of this is real! You're not Roshi!"

Boulders continued to launch around her catching her off guard here and there however she stayed firm and on her toes.

"Real enough for you Rikku?"

"Real or not I've had enough!"

She wanted the image in front of her to disappear. He was not Roshi! Everything about him screamed darkness and false sense. She crouched down grunting then commenced attacking the false Roshi. Their moves were matched as were their strengths The fake Roshi smirking down at her with pure confidence. Rikku moved to push him back but then fell to her stomach as Yajirobe landed on her out of no where. The two of them rolled down and over the cliff Rikku barely managing to catch herself on the ledge and grabbing Yajirobe's foot.

She clenched her teeth her grip straining to hold on. She glanced up seeing the fake Roshi. "Please," she asked. "Let Yajirobe go. Your fight is with me."

"Heh, heh," Roshi chuckled then slammed his foot on Rikku's hand making her grunt in pain her grip in Yajirobe loosening. "Why don't you let him go?"

"Nobody let go!" Yajirobe pleaded staring down at the pit of darkness below them.

"Save yourself Rikku. Let him go and you'll have enough strength to pull yourself up."

"Grrr." She growled like a dog her grip on Yajirobe tightening. "I will not let go!"

Roshi frowned and began to kick Rikku's face making her wriggle in her hold. She continued to hold on refusing to let her friend fall.

"No! I will not let go!"

Her body tensed and began to ache but she remained determined her eyes staring up at Roshi with great willpower and fierce strength. A glow emitted in the imposter's eyes and Rikku felt a jolt of pain in her arm and hand where she clenched Yajirobe's ankle. She clenched down on Yajirobe bowing her head grunting in pain. Her ears rang with Yajirobe's cries for help.

Rikku was now bleeding all over, and her face was bruised from Roshi's assault. Roshi looked down at her impressed by her will power and strength. His image began to fade and he left the two of them on the cliff.

Rikku cracked an eye open looking for him but finding no one. Yajirobe noticed her still movement and glanced up. The ground began to shake and he shouted in fear. "What's going on?"

"pull together!" Even as she said it the rock in her hand crumbled and both she and Yajirobe cried in shock and fear and waited for the fall.

"It's all your fault Rikku! You killed me and on an empty stomach too…. Wait." Looking around both of them realized they were no longer dangling or falling. Instead they laid on flat rock surface. Across from them was a pool of dark ooze which began to glow and take form of a face. Rikku growled and crouched down.

"Who are you? Show your true face!"

"I am darkness." the dismal voice responded making Rikku's face lighten. "You have proven yourself worthy."

"Rikku!" Yajirobe shouted suddenly turning her head towards the far right of them. She spotted a table where a teapot and cup rested untouched.

"Is this the Ultra Divine Water?"

"The sacred liquid is very dangerous." Darkness replied watching her study the teapot. "You must be physically and mentally strong to overcome the effects of it. For the ill-suited it means certain death."

"It will make me stronger though. Won't it?"

"It is uncertain." Darkness replied truthfully. "Only those who hold special powers within them will change. Those who have nothing will die."

"Hey Darkness," Yajirobe called his attention. "How many have drank this water?"

"Thirteen."

"and how many have survived? Like six or something?"

"None have survived."

Yajirobe choked on his spit then quickly stood angry "That's not fair how he hell are we supposed to stand a chance on odds like that. If none survived then it's just poison!"

"I have to try Yajirobe." Rikku looked up catching Yajirobe off guard.

"Rikku this is suicide let's go."

"No, too many lives are at risk. I have to do this." She poured the liquid into the cup. It didn't look like water at allthe liquid was a dirty purple color and smelled vile.

"Let me taste a lil." Yajirobe stuck his finger inside and licked immediately clenched his throat falling to the ground wriggling. Riku watched him shocked. Thankfuly he only had a drop and he got to his feet wheezing in raspy breaths.

"I'm telling you. It's poison."

"and I'm telling you I have no other choice." She looks down at the water and took a deep breath before gulping the water down. Rikku shook clenching the cup in her hand looking like she was gonna throw up. Her palms slid open and the cup shattered at her feet as she gave out an ear piercing scream of agony.


	25. Crime, Containment, and Clouds

Camera's shined bright into King Furry's eyes. His head and heart pounding with fear as he stared into the camera lens. He hated what he was about to do but the lives of his people were at stake.

"Citizens I come before you today with great news of change." Every word tasted like venom. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he clenched his fists on his desk. "I have proudly handed my throne over to the great King Piccolo."

He couldn't take it anymore he looked up and stood shouting to the camera. "Citizen's it is all a lie! We cannot trust King Piccolo we must find a way to stop him before it's too late!" He suddenly gasped as his throat was clenched by Piccolo's hand and he is tossed aside. Piccolo took his place in front of the camera his face filled with laughter.

"People of Earth. I am King Piccolo and I am your new ruler! Many of you know my strength but some do not realize what a loving king I can be. I shall prove it now by helping those I love the most. That is the criminal kind. From this day forward nothing wil be illegal! Come out from the shadows my children and show your true selves to those that would call themselves right and just! So says I, King Piccolo."

The world was taken in by shock and horror at the words of their new king. The abolishment of Police and the release of Criminals began immediately and all over Chaos rang through the streets.

Thieves stole from stores and people, murderers and violent gangs walked through the streets waving their weapons proudly like batons and shot at anything that moved.

The good citizens barricaded themselves in their homes too afraid to go out into the world. Those who opposed the criminals were soon either killed or tossed away like trash.

Piccolos reign had begun.

Meanwhile in the depths of the Ice Labyrinth the chaos of the world remained oblivious to those inside. Yajirobe sick to his stomach as he watched his friend gulp down the water and collapse in agony.

Rikku wriggled on the ground crying out in pain her eyes clenched shut as her mind whirls with visions of her past.. Training under her grandfather and Master Roshi, living out in the wild amongst the animals and trees. Her mind began to form a picture of a great apelike beast that seemed all too familiar in her heart.

"Rikku…" Yajirobe knelt at her side his ears bleeding from the sound of her cries. "Come on don't die. You can fight this!"

Across the glacial path and back in Korin's Tower, the cat himself could sense the struggle undergoing inside Rikku's mind and body. His body shook and he found himself on the floor. He knew she was powerful but to undergo such extremes he could hardly believe that she had already lasted five minutes of the torture inside. "That power.. Could it be that she is the one? She will be the one to survive the trial of the Ultra Divine Water?"

Yajirobe had nearly given up hope on her survival when suddenly Rikku stopped screaming her body calmed and her eyes still opened and aware. She looked…. Confused… no mesmerized. "Rikku?"

"What happened?" Rikku asked sitting up and looking at her hands.

"You did it! You survived Rikku!"

Rikku stood her body feeling so different. Her skin felt like it had senses all its own and she was aware of everything around her. Had it worked?

"Well did it work? Are you stronger?"

"I don't know. I feel different but I just can't explain it."

"Well your outsides haven't changed. You're still a goofy girl with a tail."

Darkness moaned out in awe at the sight of Rikku. Rikku turned to the Darkness smiling. "Thank you for your help!" Darkness said nothing in return and sunk back into the depths of his pool.

"It's time for us to go." Rikku said her eyes changing from happy to serious.

"How? We don't know the way out of here."

"I do…" She said staring up at the ceiling. "It's so clear."

Taking her power pole she whirled it around and stuck it into the ground. "Grab hold tightly." Looking back to the sky she shouted as her pole began to elongate. "I'm coming Piccolo!"

It was a tedious journey back, the path of the Ice Labyrint slick and cold. Yajirobe had long been tired of feeling cold and numb to the wind and ice. However they made it and soon Rikku stood before Korin a changed person. "Welcome Back. So your survived after all… and your power is quite impressive."

"Thank you master. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"The power was in you this whole time I did little but put you in the right direction. However I think you should know what's been going on since you've been gone."

Tien Shinhan flew the airship steady on its course his eyes hard and determined as ever. Over the intercom he heard Yamcha's voice. "Tien? Tien Shinhan come in. This is Yamcha please come in!"

With a sigh Tien flipped the controls of the radio and responded. "This is Tien Shinhan."

"Hey I- oof!"

"Tien where are you?" Launch's voice interrupts Yamcha. The blonde gunslinger nearly distraught with worry. Tien nearly smiled.

"I'm off to present a special gift to our new king."

Oolong who was standing on the opposite side of the radio heard this and his eyes widened. "But that means…"

"Yes, I've mastered the Evil Containment Wave. It's time to put it to the test." Kame house filled with silence some were overcome with giref at the thought of loosing another friend. Launch's eyes filled with tears. She too was sick at the thought of losing the only man she ever wanted but also felt a sense of pride and joy for his accomplishment.

"I'm so proud of you Tien."

An awkward silence filled the frequency and Launch leaned into the box.

"Don't be." he responded. "I'm doing what I have to do. I must atone for the things I used to do that made me no better than King Piccolo. This is my redemption." Tien paused his voice threatening to waver. "Goodbye my friends." The frequency ended there and Launch bowed her head letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Farewell Tien… You're the bravest."

"I sense it…" Rikku stood in front of Korin and Yajirobe trying to explain the new power that swelled inside her. Korin had explained to her of the crimes surrounding the streets of Earth and the fear amongst the good people. However she could sense it all.. She felt strength and peace with everything around her making her more susceptible to the powers surrounding her as well.

"You sure look the same to me." Yajirobe said watching as Rikku stood in the middle of Korin's tower tensing and flexing her muscles.

"I'm sure… and there's something else." She looked up walking to the balcony and staring into the distance. She felt a great evil. The distance to h er shining red and black with a dangerous aura. "I…I know here Piccolo is."

Korin smiled cocking his head to the side as he watched her. "How do you know that?"

"Well I'm not really sure… it's like I'm sensing his power level."

"That's exactly what you sense Rikku. I'm quite impressed." Korin cleaned his face a bit before speaking again. "Now it's gift time." Korin joined her at the balcony and shouted to the air. "Flying nimbus!"

Rikku gasped. Her own flying nimbus had been destroyed by Tambourine but looking in the distance now she smiled seeing a large yellow cluster of nimbus clouds. "Wow, I thought the nimbus cloud that Master Roshi gave me years ago was the only one in existence."

"Nah, that was just an old model I gave him years ago. Hop on in and choose one you like."

Rikku shouted with joy and leaped into the large pile of clouds/ Though they all looked the same Rikku could sense different spirits in each one of them. She grabbed one and immediately knew it belonged to her. "I want this one master Korin!"

"Then it's yours. Use it well Rikku."

"I will… wanna go for a ride Yajirobe?"

"NO thanks I like living too much!"

Rikku jumped onto her nimbus and stroked it happily. "Oh well suit yourself. Come on my new nimbus it's time to go."

"Where are you off to Rikku?" Korin inquired though already knowing.

"To Piccolo."

Miles away in the newly rebuilt Ox Kingdom the Ox King and his lovely daughter Chichi watched in horror as Piccolo announced the declaration of Piccolo Day. A day to commemorate his reign and by doing so every year 1 of 43 sectors will be annihilated.

"Oh Daddy I'm scared. Isn't there any way to defeat him?" Chichi clung to her father's side her wide onyx eyes looking up to her father with hope.

"I'm afraid not Chichi. I fear there is no one who can protect us." Ox king answered bluntly his head hung low. Ox King had felt the disturbance of Master Roshi's death and it hurt him deeply to know his master had fallen at the hands of that monster. It also left him to believe that no one could stand a chance. Chichi whimpered and pulled from her father pacing the room. Birds caught her attention outside and she looked out at the glorious kingdom they and the loyal townspeople had rebuilt with their blood sweat and tears.

"Oh wait," she suddenly paused her face brightening. "What about Rikku? I know Rikku could do it she's strong enough! She beat the whole Red Ribbon Army by herself after all!" Chichi remembered how she had protected the Ox King during a fierce assault against the Red Ribbon Army who had wanted the Dragon Ball that had been lodged inside a fish the Ox King made for the celebratory return. Her and Rikku had also declared themselves best friends and promised to never forget each other.

"No Chichi I don't think even she is strong enough." Chichi's heart throbbed and she shook her head in denial.

"You're wrong!" Chichi held her heart her eyes hard and trusting of her best friend. "Rikku can beat him! I know she can!" She then looked to the sky. "she has to."


	26. Long Live Human Kind!

Rikku raced through the clouds her teeth down in a grit and her eyes focused in the distance where she could feel the swarm of evil. His aura had changed , almost morphed and twisted into something new. From what Korin had told her of Piccolo's abilities she had only one guess at what he was doing. He had created another monster, like Tambourine and Cymbal.

There was something else lurking with them. A glitter of hope that stood in the way of Piccolo's reign. She hoped that shimmed would survive for she wanted no moe lives cost at the expense of King Piccolo. A sudden scream catches her attention and she sees the Ox Kingdom and tenses. "Chichi?"

Chichi wailed as her father fought against the forces hired by Piccolo to destroy what was left of the martial artists. Bullet's having no affect on the great king they resorted to heavy weaponry. Ox backed away being no match against heavy explosive power. The bazooka fired chichi crying out and closing her eyes. She heard a fain wailing wind and thinking it was the bomb she cowered and then jumped at the explosion. She felt nothing. No fire, no pain. She opened her eyes and tehn squealed happily at the sight of Rikku.

"Rikku! It's you!"

Ox king stared in shock and then smiled. "Rikku, Thank you."

Rikku smiled at both the Ox King and chichi. Chichi had grown up since she had last seen her, Chichi taller of the two of them now and obviously more feminine. "you've grown up since the last time I've seen you. It's good to see you Chichi."

"Excuse us children." The leader of the defense army speaks up. "We're kind of busy here."

Rikku's attention turned and she growled pointing an accusing finger at them. "You guys are working for King Piccolo aren't you?

"So what if we are. We have no choice but to follow his reign now."

"You should do what's right instead of what you're told. And don't worry about Piccolo. I'll take care of him!" Rikku said confidently. Chichi smiled brightly at that look. She knew when Rikku too well despite the lack of time they spent together. Rikku's face showed confidence and strength. She knew her friend would defeat Piccolo.

While Rikku declared her victory Tien was having trouble of his own battling Piccolo's latest creation, Drum. He had to get closer to Piccolo in order to use the wave but Drum wasn't letting him anywhere near him. In order to secure his victory Tien had to defeat Drum. However it was a task that was becoming tedious and down right impossible. His opponent was built thick and quick with scales like iron and a face twice as ugly as his creator.

Every hit Tien managed to land on the beast barely phased him and every hit he received sent him into a world of pain. All there was left to do was to take the battle close enough to Piccolo in order to catch him off guard. Leading drum closer to his mastr Tien opened his capsule and tossed it to Piccolo's feet. Piccolo gasped in horror and backed away. "NO not that!"

"Evil Containment Wave!" Tien's eyes locked onto Piccolo's fearful expression but the face changed and he gasped when Drum threw himself into the line of the wave. "Fine! I'll finish you first! HA!" In an attempt to seal away Drum the wave sucked up the minion pulling him to the electric jar however Piccolo wouldn't have it. He fired an energy beam from his finger exploding the jar and dismissing the wave. Tien panted looking around fatigued and baffled. "I'm… still alive." He then collapsed Piccolo laughing in front of him.

"Looks like Drum's interference saved not only my life but yours as well. Pathetic Human." Piccolo looked to Drum who was rising to his feet once again. "Finish him off and make it as painful as possible."

Drum's wide smirk filled his face as he approached Tienss writhing body. His body too tired to move laid there helpless as Drum's arm raised for the kill. He waited for death but it never came. When he opened his eyes the bright orange gi and tail caught his attention and made him gasp. "R-Rikku? I must be dreaming."

Piccolo and his servant Piano stared in shock. "That runt! How is she still alive?"

Tien Smiled when Rikku turned to her grinning ear to ear. "Tien Shinhan, it's great to see you."

"You," he wheezed out smiling happily. "You're still alive. Thank Goodness."

"Heh," Piccolo smirked. "This time when I beat you down you stay down!"

"Be careful." Rikku returned the smirk crossing her arms in a mocking fashion. "I might surprise you."

Drum recovered from Rikku's sucker punch and cracked his knuckles. "Hold on here kid. No one treats me like that and gets away with it."

Tien gasped and reached out to Rikku. "Rikku look out he's faster than he looks!" Rikku watched Drum not a bit concerned. As Drum's body disappeared before her she could feel his presence moving and she immediately whirled kicking Drum in the chin twisting his neck around and pushing in half of his face. Tien and Piccolo watched in shock. Both could see her skills had improved phenomenally.

Clouds rolled in and the tension on the battle field grew, Tien stayed low on the ground staring at Rikku with such shock and admiration on his face. She had defeated Drum with one blow and was now turning her sights on Piccolo.

The King shuddered in anger and stepped toe to toe with the child before him. The martial artists that had brought down his reign before were becoming a nuisance. First Mutaito and now this insolent girl! "This time I will destroy you. However it has to be a quick demonstration of my power. For there are people in west city waiting to be destroyed."

Piccolo raised his hand laughing. Rikku stared at him then closed her eyes. He rbody was calm and awaiting his move. The moment she sesed his hand moe her right arm flew up blocking him. Before he could retaliate she grabbed him fully and then sent him launching into the nearby tower. Piano shuddered and whimpered watching his master crumble from the girl's advances.

King Furry shivered as the groudn around him rumbled. "What's going on?" He turned to the doorway as one of his men rush in. "Soldier what's causing this!"

"Sire it is King Piccolo!"

"I knew it! What's he destroying this time?"

"He isn't destroying anything sire. He is fighting a young girl and he is losing." Furry's eyes widened at the news and he rushed with the soldier anxious to find the one responsible. The two of them rushed through the castle finding the throne room and peered out the window. Furry shook seeing the blur dodging to and fro from Piccolo's attacks. Excitement bubbled inside him at the thought of Piccolo's defeat coming through.

"She is no ordinary child. That's for sure."

Rikku had to show some admiration for the fact Piccolo's young form was far more powerful than as an elder. When she blocked his energy beam with her forearms they stung so incredibly hot that had she been the same level of power as she had before she probably would have been dead. Now wasn't the time though to show any sort of feeling towards Piccolo. The monster had to pay and as much as she hated to do so this was one creature that was better off dead.

"You've taken away the lives of my close friends, and have hurt innocent people!" Rikku could feel her anger swelling as she stared at Piccolo with eyes that read her enraged aura. She stepped toward him. He stepped back. She wasn't the same child he had fought before.. She had changed, her power having increased significantly since the last time and her body seemed calmer, steady aand focused on her agenda to defeat him. He couldn't allow it.

Up in the skies a great distance away the fellows from Kami house had piled into an airship ready to give backup to Tien Shinhan. Yamcha's leg still hadn't quite healed but he wasn't about to let his new friend die while he rested comfortably in that quiet house on the relocated island. Behind him sat the two women, Bulma and Launch, Launch's laughter catching his attention.

Bulma too stared wondering why she seemed so giddy. When Launch turned her blue hair brushing her cheek and making her look so innocent and cute Bulma couldn't help but laugh in return. Yamcha looked back at the pair of giggling girls unable to stop himself from smiling as well He didn't know what it was but the air around them felt calm,. It was almost as if a new hope had arisen from the shadow.

Back on the battlefield Tien watched in sheer amazement. The battle had been going on for only two minutes and Rikku still held the upper hand against Piccolo. She met him blow for blow but her delivering of attacks were far more calm and precise compared to Piccolo's wild and anxious ones.

"Great job, Rikku! Don't let up!"

Rikku's speed blew Tien away as he watched her disappear then reappear in front of Piccolo and gave him a lashing that left him practically decapitated. Much to the disappointment of the spectators around him Piccolo recovered. He laughed, a sound that make Rikku's skin crawl.

"We're no different. We both love inflicting pain upon others. It's an intoxicating feeling isn't it?"

Rikku wouldn't listen.. Even without Tien's supportive comments she knew Piccolo was trying to play with her mind. "Where's all your power Piccolo? You said you'd finish me off and yet I'm still here… waiting."

"If I use all my strength now my life wouldn't be as long. However," he chuckled. "Why save for tomorrow when you can party right now!" He screamed his power raising to the roof Rikku's body tingling as she felt the evil surround her and him. However she kept her face calm and her eyes narrow watching him unmoved.

"Are you ready to die?"

"You should ask yourself that question Piccolo. I didn't come here to lose!"

Piccolo's laughter rang in her ears making her teeth grit in frustration. She was so getting tired of the sound. He tried to fake her out with a gust of wind laughing the whole while and yet she stood her ground. More laughing… he laughed at her.. About her confidence about her will to beat him.. .in a way he was laughing about what he had accomplished in his evil pursuit. He laughed about killing Roshi and be responsible for Krillen's death. The thought just made her even angrier.

"Give me all you got! I can take it! No matter what you got I'm still gonna beat you!"

They lashed again their fighting quickly taking to the air. However with his increased power Piccolo gained a hit that Rikku hadn't expected. The power behind it sending a shockwave of pain through her body and sending her hurdling to the ground in an explosive hit.

"RIKKU!" Tien cried still unable to move from his spot . His body felt like rubber unable to stiffen or flex correctly. He watched as the smoke cleared and a crater was formed Where Rikku's body had landed. "Rikku?"

Piccolo laughed once again. "It is over! I am the winner!"

Tien forced his body to move as he walked to the crater's edge and found nothing but a hole Had she disintegrated from Piccolo's power? Or was she even gone? Tien could hear Piccolo's rantings of his own ego but he ignored them his eyes sensing for Rikku's body. He grunted and looked to Piccolo.

"What's the matter you frozen stiff? You were so interested into defeating me earlier."

"You underestimate us all Piccolo!" Tien flexed and crouched readying to defend himself. The two locked eyes but as they got ready to launch attack a fmailiar chant was heard over the wind.

"Ka….Me….Ha…"

"What? Impossible!" Piccolo gasped looking around for her. His eyes go to the small hole in the crater and he shook. "No.. She's dead."

"Me…" She exploded from the whole her eyes fighter fierce and he rbody barely even scathed. "HA!" The familiar blue burst of light flashed and the beam aimed straight at Piccolo.

"Nice try but that trick won't work on me!" He flexed his hands out ready to block.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku's hands launched up the beam flexing like rubber band and bent over Piccolo and shot him from behind . The light hit and engulfed him. He survived smoke brushing off his shoulders as he stared angrily at the child. "I couldn't have hurt you that much. On your feet I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Grr what are you a monster."

Rikku returned the growl crouching into her fighting stance. "The only real monster is you Piccolo!"

Yamcha felt unusually calm. He had a feeling Tien was doing something to keep Piccolo busy for there had been no bulletin's on West City or Piccolo for that matter. When the radio blasted with a news Bulletin everyone in the cab turned their ears and eyes to the bulletin.

"We bring you an important news bulletin from West City. At this very moment King Piccolo battling near the king's castle."

Yamcha's eyes widen and he smiles. "Good that means they're still there."

"Does that mean we can turn back now?" Bulma asked earning a disgruntled look from Yamcha. "Guess not." She was worried. Yamcha was dead determined to help in the fight against Piccolo whether they were winning or not and it made her worry. She already lost so many friends to the monster Piccolo. She didn't want to lose him too. "Oh Rikku. We need you."


	27. Save the World, Rikku!

Rikku had never battled anyone like this before. She participated in the martial arts tournament twice, fought against some of the bravest warriors she had ever known during her travels across the world, and had sparred with Master Roshi for fun and training. However she had never fought for the fear of her own life as well as the life of others. When she stared at Piccolo she had a sense of protection surrounding her. She cared for the Earth, she cared for every person and living thing. When this tyrant threatened everything she held dear she felt a swarm of power around her. All the bruises and cuts she had received from their fierce battle stung but to her they were nothing. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting her friends.

The castle around them crumbled and tumbled from their fierceness. Their powers nearly in sync but their ways of distributing it so diverse. Tien, she knew had been dodging debris and aftershocks of their rage war for almost an hour now. Rikku rubbed her knee where Piccolo had burned it with hs eye lasers and she growled viciously. She used all her techniques she had learned and tried to keep her head clear against him. However when he eliminated her use of the power pole she had the handicap of her leg putting her at a disadvantage.

Piccolo's explosive power that had decimated the grounds around her had been an impressive force that had been a near death experience and left her with more burn that she didn't care to count. If it hadn't been for Tien she would have been part of the dust that now laid on the ground at her feet. He had paid a price for it though. She could do nothing when Piccolo's second wave hit them both leaving them half broken and burned. She looked to him now still alive and watching her waiting for her to help him. To help the world. What was she to do? What could she do?

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" She could hear Tien's skull beginning to crack under Piccolo's hold. Her anger swelling and she could feel a string in her begin to tighten as if something was about to break.

"Rikku, forget about me just destroy this monster!"

His mouth moved for the world but in his eyes he was beginning for the pain to stop. He wanted o be saved or killed. She couldn't stand watching it.

In the near distance Yamcha flew the plane in where the castle was supposed to be and he and the girls look down at the battlefield in shock. Everything was demolished! "What on Earth happened here?"

"Piccolo's handiwork no doubt."

"I have a bad feeling about this. I hope Tien and Rikku are safe." Bulma looked around feeling the danger all around them. "Yamcha we should probably land and go in by foot."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Get ready girls. It's show time."

Yajirobe looked around the desolate are his eyes straining to the distance. "Damn, I came all this way to watch Rikku fight and there's no sight of her." He looks down seeing the crater and his voice tightened at the thought of what would make it. "This doesn't look good."

He hopped into his car his mind whirling on whether or not he should press in further or go back to Korin's. With his stomach rumbling he made the ultimate decision to head in hoping to get his owed meal from Rikku. His eyes glance to the side seeing three figures by a plane.

"What's all that about I wonder."

Rikku stared up her eyes threatening to tears at Tien who looked at her helpless. She couldn't risk his life and Piccolo used it to his advantage breaking her arm with a stone, and laughing in her face. "Look at you crying like a baby. If you were more like me you could overcome a little wound like that."

"There's…no way." She grunts and whimpers staring up her tears gone and replaced with rage. "No way would I want to be like you!" She sits up tall new fuel in her fire. "Tien forgive me! There's no way I can let him get away with this!"

That cost her. She los her other leg making her go to her knees and she grit her teeth harder bowing her head before collapsing to the ground. She crawled forward watching as Piccolo egotistically let Tien fall to the ground unconscious. He had served his purpose and now Tien was of no use to him. "I shall kill you both with the same blow." He rose to the air, Rikku following his movement with her eyes as her mind world what to do about the situation. She had to stop it. Too many people were counting on her.

She got to he rknees sensing Piccolo's energy swirl as he made ready an attack to finish them off. "Ka…mmnngg Me….." She squinted pushing her good hand to the ground. "Ha…..Me…"

She saw Piccolo's eyes change and their eyes met as she screamed the final syllable. "HA!" She felt an extra shot of energy lifting her up as The blast shot down and she shot up. It was almost as if the Earth was sharing it's power with her. The sudden feeling of protectiveness surrounded her again and she screamed in her pursuit. Her fist flying up in a punch and Piccolo grunted watching the speed of her ascent. "Mnng Good luck! I'll block it!" But he froze. Rikku's power felt warped as if shape shifting and he caught sight of an ape like aura. "W-What the… MMNNG!"

"This is for all the people that you hurt Piccolo!" Rikku's punch not only went through his block but through his stomach. Rikku felt the weight of danger lift from the air as she fell back to the ground watching Piccolo's body mold and finally explode in a splatter of gore. The demon was finally dead. Her mind whirled on Master Roshi and Krillen's faces. She hoped that somewhere they were smiling. Those thoughts greeted her with unconsciousness.

When she awoke she could feel air slapping her face and her hair brushing her cheeks. She looked around and caught sight of Yajirobe. They were in his car. "Yajirobe?"

"Hey you're finally awake. We're almost to Korin's tower." Yajirobe smiled down at her allowing her to return it carefree.

"I guess that piccolo is a pretty tough opponent. He demolished a whole city by himself. Yet you won."

It felt good to hear it too. She felt it in her heart that the calm had come and Piccolo's reign had ended. She smiled the entire way to the top of Korin's tower. The cat master smiling at her with his friendly furry face. "You're quite the celebrity down below now Rikku. Everyone is in a chatter about the girl who defeated Piccolo. It's an amazing accomplishment."

And that was no exaggeration. Everywhere on Earth people celebrated her victory and the victory of the human race. Families and singles alike cheered, sang, danced, and applauded to the heavens. Chichi too could hear the celebrations and she felt an overwhelming joy inside her heart. Her best friend Rikku was the savior of the world. "She won."

"HUrray for Rikku." Ox King declared smiling down at his daughter.

Back at the tower Rikku bounced to life. The sensu bean curing all her ailments and mending all her broken bones. She was good as new. However the heavy weight on her heart refused to lift just yet. "What are we gonna do about the Dragon Balls?"

"This is indeed an unsuspecting tragedy. I never could have imagined Piccolo to have the strength to kill Shenron."

"It's not fair!" Rikku suddenly shouted her eyes threatening tears. "If the eternal dragon were around I could wish everyone back to life!"

"It's a tragedy for those killed by Piccolo will never be able to rest in peace. They will drift in an endless torturing limbo all alone in the darkness." Korin watched as Rikku's eyes go from angry to horrified.

"That's Terrible! My friends are going to be miserable for the rest of eternity and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Hold on.. I know of someone who can help. We just have to go to the person who created the dragon balls. "

"Really a person actually created the dragon balls?"

"Of course silly. They didn't just magically appear on their own you know." Yajirobe butted in joining the circle of the conversation.

"So who made them?"

"It was Kami of course." Korin said matter-of-factly.

Yajirobe snorted not believing in such a wives tail. However Rikku was excited listening to all the details. "You have earned the right to meet Kami. He lives way above the tower in a place called Kami's Lookout. You're gonna need your power pole for this."

"Use my power pole?"

"It was originally made for it's creator to get from Earth to the top of this temple. I lent it to Master Roshi years ago but I never thought anyone else would be worthy enough to wield it. "

'I never knew my power pole had such a special meaning I betetr hold onto it." She paused reaching to her back and then yelping whens he didn't find it. "It's gone!" Her clothes were half in tatters barely keeping her covered. Her power pole strap gone as well.

"You dropped it when you were fighting piccolo."

"Oh shoot Yajirobe you're right!"

Rikku jumped from the tower shouting for her nimbus. Like a shot she took off heading straight for the battlefield. When she got there a mass media of press lingered around and King Furry stood looking and giving her appraisal.

"This here is the girl that saved us."

"Oh where is it." She received funny glances from the spectators around her and she whined when she couldn't find it. "I'll never get the dragon balls back without my pole."

She jumped when cameras began flashing in her face. Question after questions began racing around her and she backed away scared. "I've got to get my power pole back!" She raced around the desert area her heart in a panic at the thought of her pole disintegrating in the blast. "Wait I know who can help me! Baba!" She grinned calling for nimbus and bouncing on the cloud. Ready to rumble he stood at Baba's door ready to fight anybody who got in her way in order to find her power pole.

"So I see…" Baba's voice was rough and feminine and she stared down at the girl. She couldn't believe this pint sized girl was able to defeat Piccolo despite the fact she had seen it through her crystal ball years ago. "I guess it won't hurt to take a look seeing as you did the world a favor and all."

"Thanks Baba!" She grinned peeking over the little woman's shoulder. The ball glowed a bright blue as Baba's vision appeared and Kame house was shown bright and true. "Oh it's his house. That's where you will find your power pole."

"Master Roshi's house? Really!" Without hesitation Rikku shot off again bidding Baba farewell.

"She gets to meet Kami face to face. I guess it's true that some people are just born lucky."

Rikku shot through the door a few minutes later shouting. All her friends jolted and smiled greeting her with happy faces. Rikku looked frantic all the while her friends watched with happy or tearful faces. All of them had thought she had died at one point and now to see her face again was an overwhelming joy.

"Where's my power pole!"

Launch paused and then gasped rushing to the restroom then pulling out the broken mop with her pole tied at the end.

"HAHA YOU FOUND IT!" She screamed for joy embacing her pole with wide teary eyes.

"This is great! Now if all goes well I can meet Kami and bring back Master Roshi and Krillen!"

In an all too repeating pattern Rikku was gone again her friends left dumbfounded by her words. As She sailed across the world people watched her and recognizing her from the broadcast shouted cheers as she past by. However her mind was strict on meeting Kami and getting back the dragon balls. When she reached Korin Tower she was immediately taken to the top of the tower. The ceramic architecture stopping at a funnel point where the pole fit in perfectly.

"So what do I do now?" Rikku examined the top then looked up hoping to see Kami through the massive clouds.

"Just stick your pole in that hole there and extend your power pole. All you gotta do then is enjoy the ride." If she survives, Korin added. The trip to Kami's wasn't exactly a peaceful one. The thundering clouds and little oxygen what few people tried normally failed. He pulls out a bell handing it over to Rikku. "Take this with you. It will let Kami know I gave you my approval on coming here."

Rikku smiled putting the bell in her belt. She gripped the pole tightly and smirked up at the sky. "Here I come Kami!"


	28. Sweet Reunions

Mr. Popo, care taker of Kami's look out and Kami's most trusted associate, swept the tiles humming happily to himself. Rikku would be near the Tournament halls by now. He had been thoroughly happy with her progress over the last three years. When they had first met she had been naïve, a little hot headed, but a very coherent little girl. She made her wants known and listened carefully to everything taught to her. Kami himself had been very pleased with Korin's choice of warrior and expected her to be of great help in the fireworks that were soon to commence.

When Rikku arrived she had been thoroughly shocked by the presences abound. Not only did Kami look like Piccolo but she found out that Piccolo had been born by the evil in Kami's heart. What more was the reason why Kami was still alive was Piccolo had bore himself a son before his death. An heir to hold his name and continue his evil duties and regain his throne as King of this world. Rikku was all too anxious to battle him again. A love of fighting the child had, but she held an innocent love for it. She held no blood thirst or murderous intentions swirling in her mind but a pure love of a challenge and avengement for the death's of her friends.

Which brought Kami to his second task. Recreating the dragon balls was an easy enough task. With them the skies went dark and Rikku's friends had been revived as well as all those murdered by Kami's dark half Piccolo. With the weight lifted from Rikku's mind and heart she took on Kami's training with anxious feet and fisted hands.

Three years had passed since then. Three years of hard work, three years of bloody wounds, three years of tearful tasks, all in preparation for the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Here would Rikku's ultimate task take place. Piccolo's son would take part and it would be up to Rikku to defeat him.

"I do hope everything goes well. Kami's never been so secretive about a plan to me." Popo sighed continuing his sweeping. For the first time in years Kami had stepped away from the lookout to keep a close eye on Rikku at the tournament. However he had a bad feeling that Kami had more than just a watchful eye in mind.

Papaya island was as beautiful and busy body as ever. The tournament committee all in a bustle trying to sign everyone in despite the stormy conditions outside. Master Roshi and Launch waited by the gate anxiously awaiting their friends and pupil's arrivals. Roshi, Krillen, and Chiaotsu had all been revived immediately after the Dragon Balls had been restored. Needless to say they had all been grateful and had wished to thank Rikku. However since the day she had suddenly appeared and disappeared with her power pole no one had heard a word from her.

They all suspected she was with Kami. All were in anxious wonder about the figure and what he or she looked like, was like, and whatnot. Tien, Chiaotsu, and Krillen had all left immediately afterwards venturing out into the great unknown for training. They weren't about to let Rikku take the title without all the fight they had in their bodies. "Let's hope they didn't forget. I didn't have the chance to remind them." Roshi spoke looking around and watching for the Taxi doors.

One by one the taxis came in but no sign until a pair of familiar faces pulled up and opened an umbrella. "Oolong! Puar!"

"Master Roshi it's great to see you." Puar spoke happily circling around Oolong's head.

"You as well. You look well fed Oolong. I think your ears have grown a bit."

As the words left his mouth Roshi fixated his eyes on the long pair of legs exiting behind them and he grinned widely. Bulma smiled big and greeted Launch with a spurge of girl talk.

"Have the boys arrived yet?"

"Not yet I'm afraid."

"Well what do you think of my new dress?" She said twirling a little. The violet blue dress snug her hips and breasts beautiful and she had dashed on make up and jewelry just for the occasion.

"It certainly fits in all the right places." Roshi laughed revoltingly and Bulma socked him in the face.

"Hand's off, Roshi!"

"OW! Ooh Strong as ever I see."

"You haven't changed a bit old man." Bulma snidely put and stood next to Launch to avoid being touched by Roshi's hands.

"Oh, by the way did you know what happened to Yamcha?"

"He returned to West City for a short while but then left soon after." Oolong explained.

"He left on a train all by himself." Puar whimpered having wished to go with him. Bulma looked agitated at being reminded of the fact Yamcha had taken off without a word to her.

"I see, Yamcha too huh. So did Krillen and the others. They haven't come back since."

"I wonder why." Oolong questioned. Roshi knew exact reason.

"They grew up. Following RIkku's example they set out on their own to find new strength."

"Balloon! My balloon!" Bulma turned to see a little girl down the sidewalk chasing after her balloon as it drifted with the wind and landed in a tree. She jumped and jumped unable to reach and began to whimper. Bulma, being a softy towards children, walked over and handed the girl her unbrella.

"Don't worry I'll get it for you." The rain dripped down on Bulma's face as she stretched trying to reach the balloon. The little girl whimpering beside her making her struggle for it harder. "Darn, I, I can't reach it. Oolong you give it a try!"

"Why me, if you can't reach it what makes you think I can?"

"Can't you transform into a ladder or something?" Bulma slid down putting her hands on her hips.

"Aw it's raining."

"Wait a minute." Master Roshi interjected. "It's simple, I'll give you a boost and you grab the balloon." No one spoke. All of them freaked out from the idea. "Yes, no, maybe."

Bulma glared. "Yeah right."

Behind her a figure jumped up grabbing the balloon. "Hey guys." The husky feminine voice caught the attention of the group. Everyone whirled to the source to see a young voluptuous teenager her face hidden underneath the hood of an umbrella. While they discussed amongst each other to find out who she was they all took a good long look of her appearance. She wore a pair of black uniform pants and fighting boots. The blue uniform top that was paired with it sagged on her but she had tightened it at the bust and had slid the sleeves up exposing her long beautiful arms. Those arms held the perfect amount of muscle and where paired with soft hands. She wore her nails short, no acrylics, no polish. On her wrists were blue wrist guards and strapped to her back was a small pack with an orange pole. From what Bulma could make of her face the woman wore no make up and was just a few inches shorter than her.

"Here you are Bulma." The woman passed the yellow balloon off to Bulma catching her off guard.

"Wha- how do you know who I am?"

The woman smiled. "Master Roshi, I'm pleased to see you again." Lifting her umbrella the woman revealed her soft angelic face. Her deep black eyes full of innocence and a little mystery. "All of you are looking well."

Master Roshi put away his puzzled expression to ogle. "Well hello there cutie. I don't know where I've met you but I sure am glad." He yelped when Bulma smacked him on the head.

"Can it Roshi, obviously you know this girl somewhere."

The girl gave a puzzled look and scratched the turban adorning her head. "Where are Krillen and the others? Haven't they arrived yet?"

Suddenly it hit her. Bulma gasped. "You can't be."

Launch was next to get it. "No way!"

Master Roshi recovering from his hit jolted. "Ah Rikku!" As soon as he said the name Puar and Oolong screamed in surprise.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" she paused glancing at the sky. "Ah the rain is letting up. Perhaps we'll see the sun today after all."

Oolong looked puzzled examining the girl again from head to toe. "Hey are you really Rikku? You've gotten… well…" he paused suddenly grinning. "bigger." He eyed her breasts full shaped underneath the gi. This earned a disapproving look from both Puar and Bulma. Rikku however remained her cheerful self and simply grinned scratching the top of her turban again.

"Stop it, perhaps you don't recognize me because of this thing on my head. I'll take it off so I'll look a little more like me."

Rikku's hands stripped the turban from her head. She hummed a little as she did so letting the weight of it loosen and fall. She flipped her head back and ran a hand through her full head of long spiky hair that hadn't changed since her younger years. All around her she heard the gasps and it made her giggle. "Now do you recognize me? Who else but me has hair like this?"

Bulma still stunned got closer looking her up and down. Rikku too took the time to admire her. Bulma gave the girl back the balloon and then looked up just in time to find Rikku's face right up to hers.

"Funny I remember you being a lot taller."

"And, you used to be much shorter."

Rikku cocked her hip running a hand through her hair. "Yeah I guess I have grown since you last saw me.

"You sure have," Oolong and Puar said in sync.

"You can't blame us for not recognizing you right away." Launch added. Her face went a little lovey remembering Rikku growing up at Kame house. She had always wondered what kind of woman Rikku would turn out to be.

Bulma's ears buzzed not registering the conversations. She still didn't believe it. "You definitely have Rikku's hairstyle."

Rikku turned her eyes back to Bulma admiring her face having remembered every bit of her body from three years ago. She caught sight of Bulma's ruby red lips and her eyes widen. "Bulma what happened. Why it looks like your lips are bleeding!" RIkku touched her lips but got her hand smacked.

"No it's called lipstick you moron!" Her eyes suddenly widen. "My gosh it really is you! Rikku remind me to give you a makeup lesson when we get back to our rooms.

"Why would I wanna do that. I don't need make up to fight. That make up did little to help me the last tournament after all. Just made everybody give me funny faces."

"Attention!" The caller for the Martial Arts Committee spoke through his loud speaker. "Last call for applications! I repeat last call for applications."

"Rikku you better sign up." ROshi insisted and Rikku smiled.

"Right, have Krillen and the others done so as well?"

"They're not here yet." Roshi could tell Rikku wanted to pout but she kept her cheery smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

As she left all of her friends stared still in utter amazement. "It's so hard to believe."

"I know, who would have thought Rikku would grow up to be so tall and gorgeous. Not even a stitch of make up and she's flawless. I'm so jealous."

"Guess some girls are just born that way Bulma." Oolong said. "She has that natural beauty. All the guys go for it. You better hope Yamcha doesn't try to go for her instead."

A half an hour past and still no sign of the boys. Everyone paced in front of the hall anxious for the boys to arrive. Five minutes before the stand would close and everyone began to frantically think of ideas of how to sign the boys in. Rikku was the only one who looked calm. Her mind closed to the outside noise she tested her training on those around her sensing for energies.

"Hmm. It's time."

Just as the stand was about to close four blurs rush past them their movemenst rushing to the application booth. Everyone celebrated as Tien, Chiaotsu, Yamcha, and Krillen all turned to face them. Yamcha's hair had grown out again and he sported a full poncho coat. Tien and Chiaotsu hadn't changed much in looks especially since they wore the same outfits as they had the previous tournament. However Rikku could sense the energies around them and could tell they had gained incredible strength in three years. Rikku's eyes feasted on Krillen. Her body swarmed with happiness to see her old friend again. He had gotten so tall since she last saw him. The once short stumpy body stretching to a good five feet. She had grown too, Kami said she was at around 5'8" and she towered a little over Krillen. It just made her want to...

"Krillen!" Rikku rushed up pushing through the others to hug Krillen to her chest. The bald man flustered and flailed in her arms confused by the situation. When he pulled away he looked up getting a good look at his assailant and gasped. "R-Rikku?"

She smiled big. "Yeah."

Krillen matched her smile then practically leapt into her arms hugging her tightly. "Oh Rikku! It really is you! I never got a chance to thank you. I heard how King Piccolo's henchmen killed me but you brought me back. You're amazing Rikku! I just don't know how to thank you."

Her heart ached at the memory and her eyes and voice softened. "I'm just happy you're back."

Both Tien and Yamcha looked on at Rikku. Both men completely blown away by her beauty as well as her height change. "That's Rikku? I can hardly believe it!" Yamcha stuttered and Tien whistled low. "She's grown up so much."

"Yes and her power along with it."

"She was powerful last time but now she must be near invincible."

"Indeed, this should be an interesting tournament."


	29. WMAT: Preliminary Rivals

Rikku stretched out in her bed in nothing but a black t shirt and stretch black pants. Krillen sat on the bed next to her. Despite the awkwardness of their gender difference Rikku had insisted they share a room and catch up. She hadn't seen Krillen since the day he died and she wanted to know about everything that had been going on. Bulma, and Launch shared the room to their right, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong and Roshi to their left, and then Tien and Chiaotsu across the hall.

"So what was it like training with Kami? I bet it was tough."

"Yeah. It was quite challenging. I tested my strength everyday, and pushed past my limits with every step. It was incredible." She turned to look at him smiling.

"Your strength must have increased a ton after all your travels." She laid on her side acing him the covers of her bed sheet sliding. The sight made Krillen blush. His heart thudded hard in his chest and he quickly covered it with a laugh.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of tough warriors to battle tomorrow."

Rikku turned on her back her eyes staring at the ceiling as she thought of King Piccolo's son. She didn't know what kind of strength this new version would have but she had to give it her all. Kami and everyone would be counting on her. She wouldn't let anyone die this time.

"Rikku? Hello?" RIkku snapped from her daze and laughed a little.

"Sorry I was thinking. I'm alright. How's the weather outside?" RIkku asked her eyes starting to feel heavy and they drooped. Krillen got from his bed looking out his window. He gave a small sigh and turned back.

"It's raining again." He paused hearing a soft snore from her and it made him chuckle. "Sound asleep." He walked over pulling the covers over her fully. He paused seeing her lips gently pared and blush. He gulped hard and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "A little peck won't hurt." Leaning over he gently brushed his lips to hers and a sudden knock made him jolt and he fell backwards on his rump.

"Hey Krillen," Roshi's voice stained through the door. "Can you give me an extra pillow for Oolong? He won't stop complaining about the hard floor."

Krillen muttered grabbing a pillow from his bed and throwing it in Roshi's face. "Here you are master. Goodnight." He then shut the door and sighed banging hi head once. "I feel stupid now." He reached up touching his lips and then smiling. "It was worth it though."

The following morning dawned a sunny day which gave everyone a bit of relief. Rikku and the others were eager and excited as always about the prospects and new outcomes of the tournament. Not to mention on who would bring the title home.

"Master did you bring my old uniform?"

"No I didn't. That uniform no longer suits you in size or status. You've all surpassed my lessons. What you wear is your own."

Which was fine with her. As everyone dressed for the preliminary rounds Krillen flashed off his new uniform. "Tada what do you think. I knew master Roshi wouldn't let us keep our old ones so I had this one tailor made."

Yamcha pulled off his coat revealing the same uniform in his own size. He chuckled. "Looks like we know the same tailor."

"Me too," Rikku joined in her outfit custom with a black shirt underneath. It was then that Yamcha noticed something off.

"Hey Rikku what happened to your tail?"

"Oh? That? I got rid of it. You see according to Kami it turned out that the moon could be restored if I decided to lose my tail. So that's what I decided to do." She paused ignoring the comments made by Yamcha and Krillen She frowned sensing the foreboding presence. She turned to its source and stared face to face with King Piccolo's son. The two shared a mental conversation, Piccolo smirking at her as if to say "you will die today." A sentence Rikku knew his father had loved to use.

Rikku looked to Tien who was in utter shock of seeing him. Rikku briefly explained the situation and asked for silence on the matter. Tien in turn told Chiaotsu the same. As more fighters gathered in Rikku felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned looking a a young beautiful woman her same height. She adorned a Chinese style dress gi and smiled innocently. Her long black hair tied back with white ribbon and her wrists adorned matching wrist guards.

"Hi Rikku." The voice velvety making the boys behind Rikku fluster and ogle. Rikku however looked puzzled and leaned in.

"Do I know you?"

The girl gasped her eyes tearing and then narrowing in anger. "Why… you.. .BITCH!" She screamed causing Rikku and the others to fall back in shock. The mysterious woman then stomping away without a word.

"What the… What did she do that for? What a strange girl."

"You mean strange as in wonderful. She's so beautiful." Krillen stuttered watching the woman walk away. This tournament was gonna be filled with beautiful women. What was he gonna do if h had to fight her or Rikku?

"What a dream." Yamcha said his face going red. He immediately shook it trying to picture Bulma's face in his mind.

"Oh come on Rikku we're your pals. You can tell us. Is she a friend?"

"I feel bad but for the life of me I can't remember her." She pouts and sighs trying to wrack her brain for an answer. "I really wish I knew."

The preliminaries began and thanks to a little magic on Chiaotsu's part all the friends were placed in separate blocks. Piccolo's son was placed in a separate block entirely giving Rikku the opportunity to watch his fights when convenient on her. Her first match started immediately and she nearly jumped out of her skin to see King Chappa there. As far as she knew the Dragon Balls had only been used to wish back her friends. "Chappa, I thought you were killed by Piccolo's goon."

"A bit of fortune on my part. Rikku I have waited a long time to get back in the ring with you. I can see you have grown into a fine woman. However looks and height alone will not win you this fight. Long before my loss to you I was champion of this tournament. Now I've come to reclaim my title."

Rikku smiled friendlily and bowed to him in respect. He hadn't changed much from what Rikku could see. Chappa, she knew, was exceptional amongst ordinary men. She had to be careful to beat him and leave as much of his pride in tact as possible.

"Fighters begin!"

Chappa channeled his energy and took a stance murmuring a chant under his breath he concentrated on Rikku's polite smile as she stood there completely unguarded on all sides. "Is that your defense? Are you so weak you won't even try?"

Rikku remained silent staying in the same place her arms at her sides and her legs evenly spread. Chappa grunted and circled her picking the precise moment to attack. When he launched Rikku disappeared from his sight. He searched the ring just missing her as Rikku skimmed behind him undetected. "Where are you hiding you coward!"

Rikku chopped his at the nerve of his neck making him grunt and fall over unconscious. "Sorry Chappa." She whispered and stepped out of the ring. Krillen and the others, including Puar and Oolong who had snuck for a bird's eye view, had all watched and awed at the brief show of power under Rikku's belt.

"Incredible. I have a feeling we've only just begun witnessing Rikku's strength."

It would stay that way too. As she had always done so before Rikku skimmed through the first few of her fights with little worry. She kept her eyes on her friend's fights and was pleased in their progress… until.

"CHIAOTSU!"

Tien's voice caught her attention and she saw him rushing to Chiaotsu's block. He had dnot only been defeated but was in dire need of a hospital. The person responsible was someone she never expected to see again.

"No!" Tien screamed. "You're dead!"

"Not quite. Ah and you must be Rikku." Rikku eyed the red mechanical eyes beading down on her.

"Yes. That's right but how do you know my name…" even as she spoke her memory was working and she let out a muffled shout of shock. The man before her she had beaten once before. Many ha thought he was dead. "Mercenary Tao!"

"That's right," he laughed standing tall and flexed. "like my new look?"

"Mercenary Tao was said to have died. How did you survive?" Tien asked cradling the injured Chiaotsu in his arms.

"With lots of zeni there is plenty of life after death. You are looking at the first fully functional cyborg assassin."

Tien was livid. Rikku could feel his aura swirling with hatred for the man in front of him and Rikku knew if it came down to Tien fighting Tao in the ring that Tien wouldn't let Tao escape with any pride intact. She knew Tien would get revenge for Chiaotsu and she knew Tien would do it with a cool quick style.

Chiaotsu was taken to the nearest hospital whilst the preliminaries continued. Eight were left and amongst them were all four friends, Mercenary Tao, the anonymous womanw ho had yelled at Rikku, and the surprisingly lucky Hiro.

"Man this guy is gonna turn the tournament into a comedy. What sort of luck charm is he carrying that's getting him through all these fights?" Krillen commented. Rikku examined Hiro her eyes narrowing in concentration over the comedic clumsy stranger. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. The announcer arrived. He was a friendly face Rikku had grown fond of seeing once every three years. It meant her half way point to the championship round was just three fights away.

The lots were drawn and as Rikku predicted Tien and Mercenary Tao were placed in the first fight. She already knew the outcome of the battle and would be sorely disappointed if Tien let his anger get the better of him from the outcome. However Rikku's main concern was Lady Anonymous whom, luck would have it, she was paired with. She wasn't sure why the girl was so angry but at least now she had the opportunity to find out during their battle.

Rikku looked to the other lots and her eyes widen when Krillen was paired with Junior, Piccolo's son or Piccolo himself however way you looked at it. That left Yamcha with the illustrious Hiro in the fourth and final fight.

Rikku could feel Anonymous' eyes on her back making her cower slightly. She had faced foes far more terrifying however this one girl with her vengeful eyes was making her tremble. Even after beating her she would face Tien Shinhan next and she knew he wouldn't go down quietly and then there was the championship round. If things went as she predicted, that particular battle would be her and Piccolo. "I've got my work cut out for me."


	30. WMAT: Anonymous Friendship, Hiro Revealed.

Rikku watched calmly as Tien held an unconscious Mercenary Tao over one shoulder and dropped him over at Master Shen's feet. The battle had been one tight turn over the other for Tao but Tien had barely broken a sweat. The only wound Rikku could see was the deep pain in Tien's eyes. He had been loyal to the Crane house for so long. It had been his way of life, and all that he lived for. Now he had broken every tie that had held him there. "Nicely done Tien."

"Thanks." He put simply walking past all his friends. Krillen continued to praise him but Yamcha quickly put a hand to Krillen's shoulder stopping him.

"That's enough Krillen. I think he needs to be alone for a little while."

"It's my turn next! I'm so excited!" Rikku said stretching out in the pathway. "This is gonna be some match. If she fights as well as she yells I'm in trouble."

Anonymous walked from inside the preliminary hall and to Rikku's side. Rikku stood and smiled at her.

"Good luck to you."

"I won't need any. You traitor!" Rikku blinked at her harsh words and followed her out to the ring.

"It's time to get the second match started! We have Rikku who as you remember from the last tournament nearly won the title. Her opponent, whose name is being withheld per request, has proved her worth in the preliminary rounds by defeating her opponents with grace and agility. I have to say that both these women have proven they can hold their own against the boys."

Anonymous growled staring Rikku down with such pain and anger in her eyes. "So long as I live I will never forgive you!"

"Excuse me, but I think you have me mistaken with someone else."

"Don't be stupid you are Rikku aren't you?"

Krillen and Yamcha watched from the tournament wall both wondering who the mysterious woman was. "Poor Rikku just who is that girl?"

"I don't know, but she looks furious."

The drums rat-a-tat in Rikku's ears and she bent down to a defensive position feeling Anonymous' fury.

"You may now begin!"

Anonymous shot forward shouting out. Her fighting style swift and agile impressing Rikku. She dodged easily enough but was taken aback by the woman's aggression. As she blocked and dodged Rikku tried to put the woman's face through her memory. "Have we ever met before?" Rikku managed to back away far enough having Anonymous run to her and give her time to answer.

"You really know how to lay on the tar don't you!" Anonymous spat charging full force. "Of course we've met before!" She launched into attacks again giving Rikku little time to attack back. "Are you that dense?" Rikku blinked and let out a few confused gasps as anonymous came close to smacking her face or kicking her down. "Or did I mean that little to you!"

Krillen listened in on Anonymous' rants and a light bulb went off. "So that's it. Rikku and that girl must have been good friend's once."

"Excuse me," Rikku broke in her mind still whirling. "Can you please tell me your name. So I can remember." Anonymous just growled.

"Have you forgotten our promise as well!"

"Promise? Did I promise you something?" Rikku shot to the air Anonymous right behind her.

"That's right! Let me jog your memory!" Anonymous shot up higher flipping forward once before launching into another blur of attacks. Rikku's memory began reeling again through her memories of all the friends she had made during her travels. Faces, voices, anything to spark but nothing came in register. They both landed and Rikku held up her hand.

"Please, I know you're angry, but tell me what I promised you."

"You're serious. You really can't remember!" Anonymous' eyes began to tear. However they were hidden behind fury. "Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke! We said we would always be best friends! We even said we would get a house together, find boyfriends, and never forget one another!"

Rikku paused the promise registering and she jolted. "Chichi?"

In the audience Oolong, Bulma, Puar, and Master Roshi all flipped out. It WAS Chichi. The Ox King's daughter had grown as Rikku had, beautiful, and sprightly, but with a swift temper.

"Chichi," a smile brightened on Rikku's face and she launched forward catching Chichi off guard as Rikku pulled her into a hug. "Wow it really is you. I didn't even recognize you. You've changed so much!"

Chichi was flustered looking around at the crowd as she was hugged fiercely by Rikku. "So… you didn't forget?"

"No of course I didn't forget you. I just didn't recognize you. You should have told me your name sooner. I feel so bad now could you ever forgive me?"

Chichi blinked as Rikku let go and gave her a heartwarming smile and pleading eyes. Chichi too had had a hard time recognizing Rikku right away. If it hadn't been for her hair she probably wouldn't have recognized her either. "Yes." Chichi smiled and hugged her again. "Of course!"

The announcer and audience looked around dumbfounded. "Well this is a peculiar twist. Anonymous err Chichi and Rikku have embraced. I guess they must be friends. However this is a martial arts tournament so can we please get on with the fight."

"Oh right." Rikku pulled away laughing. "I was so happy I almost forgot. You ready?"

"Yeah but are you so sure you can win." Chichi smirks. "I'm not. In fact the way you've been fighting you'll be lucky to even hit me once."

"Right, my turn to attack. Get ready."

Chichi crouched down in a defensive position. "hurry up before I fall asleep."

Rikku too crouched down pulling her fist back and then with a fierce force shot her hand forward, A blowing force pushing chichi catching chichi off guard and sending her back and out of the ring.

"She's your student," the announcer said to Roshi. "What just happened. He clearly did not hit her."

"Rikku is no longer my student but she did something. She stuck her hand out at an incredible speed. The force of which knocked Chichi out of the ring."

Chichi groaned sitting up and holding her head. "What happened?"

"Just give it a sec," Rikku suggested crouching on the edge of the ring. "Sorry that attack was designed to knock you out of the ring. Not knock you out."

"You completely caught me off guard." Chichi said getting to her feet and up on the ring. "Incredible. I didn't think it was possible but you're even stronger than I remember."

"Don't be surprised." Rikku smiled big. "I've only been training like mad for the past three years."

"You're impossible." Chichi rubbed her head pouting but then quickly smiled. "It's good to see you again Rikku. I'm also glad you haven't forgotten me."

Rikku returned the smile and held out her hand. "I could never forget you Chichi. We are best friends. Right?"

Chichi's eyes tear and she hugs Rikku tightly by the arm. When applause erupted Rikku began to blush realizing everyone was watching. "Uh, okay you can let go." Rikku walked trying to push Chichi off but failing.

Everyone including Bulma and the others gathered in the back to get formally introduced to Chichi. "You all must be Rikku's friends. Ah," she looked to Krillen and smiled big nudging Rikku. "Is this your boyfriend? I've seen you hang around him the most."

Rikku blinked and rubbed the back of her head. "Boyfriend? You said that was different from a regular friend right?" She looked to Krillen who was blushing like mad. "Well… He is…um…hmmm…"

"No," Krillen murmured. "No I'm not her boyfriend. We're just good friends. We grew up together." Roshi looked to Krillen whose head was bowed forward hiding his expression. Rikku looked confused and then shrugged not even sure what a boyfriend was.

Chichi nodded understanding but then caught sight of a familiar face. "Hello again Yamcha." She walked up and hugged his arm smiling beautifully. Bulma growling in agitation.

Yamcha tensed his face turning beat red as he remembered meeting Chichi years ago.

_ **~ flashback ~** _

Yamcha started to draw a blank but then tried something knew going into some smooth moves he had been practicing in the mirror.

"Well let's just say I'm a secret fan of yours. To be perfectly honest I'm in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you I was tormented by your beauty."

"Wow," Chichi blushed. She had no idea she was so admired. "You're in love with me? That's the first time anyone's ever told me that."

_ **~Present~** _

"I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other but I've never forgotten you."

"Ah well yeah me either but uh. This is a big misunderstanding Chichi. You see I uh."

"Misunderstanding?" Chichi pulled back blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?" she gasped and her eyes go teary. "You found yourself a girlfriend already haven't you? I thought you said you were in love with me!"

All eyes turned on Yamcha who wanted to hang his head in shame. "I do think you're a great and beautiful girl Chichi. However I, I do have a girlfriend." He looks to Bulma. Chichi sniffled and backed away.

"I see, I'm sorry I should have realized it's been too long." She began to wail and she rushed back to Rikku and cried on her chest, Rikku not understanding simply held her and then glared at Yamcha.

Yamcha hung his head in defeat. "Great, either way I would have been dead meat. OW!" Yamcha walked as Bulma pulled him along by the ear and off to the side. "Bulma please don't make this any more difficult that it needs to be. When I met her she was just a little girl I didn't want to be killed yah know owowowowoowow!"

Rikku sighed and then looked to Krillen. "Your opponent is no ordinary fighter Krillen. Take care and don't go overboard."

Krillen, suffering from a little heartache of his own gave a false smiled and a thumbs up. "You bet cha."

Rikku couldn't do much about watching Krillen's fight. She tried her best to catch action here and there but found it difficult when she had chichi crying and clinging to her with her broken heart. She guessed this is what friends were for. However she worried about Krillen. "Come on chichi I wanna see the fight. Can't you let go for a bit?"

Chichi sniffled and nodded wiping her tears. "yes, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be crying but it hurts Rikku. You wouldn't understand you don't have a boyfriend! You've never been in love!"

"Love?" A new word Rikku hadn't heard before. "What's love?"

Chichi's tears stopped immediately and she quickly wiped her face and stared at Rikku shocked. "You're serious. You don't know what love is?"

"No one's ever told me."

"Well," Chichi thought for a minute. "Papa told me love is a very complicated feeling. It can make you feel many different emotions…" Before Chichi could finish explaining a loud shout caught their attention. Yamcha was staring up at the sky where the fight had taken up. The girls peek their heads and Rikku gasped.

"Krillen!" Rikku couldn't believe her eyes. All around dark clouds had gathered around the arena from the fighting aura surrounding Piccolo. Krillen stood his body firm but Rikku could see in his eyes he too had fear of what his opponent was capable of. He dangled in the air chanting his Kamehameha and Rikku stepped closer to the ring her own body shaking in fear for her friend's life. As Krillen blasted one image of Piccolo Rikku caught sight of the real one and she shouted.

"Behind you Krillen! It's a trap!"

Before Krillen had a chance to turns around Piccolo slammed his fists down to the back of Krillen's shoulders sending him flying down. He hit the ring hard breaking a tile to dust and then flipped to his belly holding his tailbone.

"Krillen!" Rikku held the urge to go in the ring to interfere. "Are you alright?"

The clouds above dispersed and Krillen remain unmoving on the ring floor. His ears rang and pain shot up and down his back. He looked up seeing Rikku's concerned face. He had pushed himself past him limits and yet still hadn't been able to defeat Junior. He gave a small smile of defeat and managed to sit up.

"That's enough for me. I give up."

Rikku immediately went to his side to help him up. Krillen's legs felt like Jell-O but under Rikku's cautious hold he felt better. "You did a great job Krillen. From what I heard of the guys you held your own. I'm very proud of you."

"Yeah the only thing missing was a win."

Rikku smiled and hugged him to her chest. "You're always a winner to me my friend."

Friend. Krillen remembered all the years he had trained with Rikku at Master Roshi's island. When first meeting her he couldn't believe that she would be his competition and yet she had exceeded him from the start. He had grown fond of her not just as an ally but as a good friend. She was someone who cheered for him on the sidelines, smiled at her even when things looked bad, and had risked her life to bring him back from the dead. Friend, ally, companion, it was all the same. He knew he meant something to Rikku and that was plenty for his heart.

The committee finished the repairs on the ring swiftly in order to get the next match up and going. "You're up next Yamcha. Just better hope he doesn't accidentally trip you out of the ring." Krillen teased.

"Ha, ha very funny. This won't take long." Yamcha said coolly.

Rikku would bet against that. From the start she felt something fishy around Hiro's aura. It was too calm as if he knew he was going to win. Yamcha was a skilled fighter she knew but having watched Hiro's preliminary round against the masked fighter she couldn't help but feel it was all staged.

When the battle began Rikku kept her eyes locked on Hiro's movements. The way he clumsily let himself fall into awkward positions, the way his aura would flare then calm before and after each of his movements. There was no doubt in her mind that Hiro was not who he appeared to be.

Poor Yamcha didn't stand a chance once Hiro got serious. After being found out that he wasn't a novice at all Hiro decided to give Yamcha a free lesson in combat. After every attack he gave Yamcha a few words of advice which just made Yamcha even more eager to defeat him.

Blinded by anger Yamcha pulled out his best technique, the spirit ball. Using his spiritual energy Yamcha created a small ball of light and let it float above his hand. He launched it at Hiro but the man easily dodged. However the ball was no ordinary attack. Yamcha controlled it circling around over hoping to catch Hiro off guard.

Thinking quickly Yamcha sent the ball down unto the ring tiles and then back up right below Hiro. This finally caught him off guard as the ball his him straight in the chin. Yamcha shouted in victory but it was short lived. Hiro immediately shot forward punching Yamcha. This caused Yamcha to stumble back his body failing to steady and eventually he fell back and out of the ring.

"Yamcha has fallen out of the ring! Hiro is the winner!"

Rikku narrowed her eyes. "Something's not right. Hiro he.. He couldn't be." Rikku gasped as she locked onto Hiro's face. She knew she had sensed this spirit before. She had a feeling this spirit would have found his way to the tournament. She watched as Hiro and Yamcha re entered the back and Rikku stared him down.

_I know it's you… Kami_


	31. WMAT: Rematch! Tien vs Rikku!

The crowd roared to life in anticipation of the battle that would take place. After the results of last year everyone was thrilled to see this particular match take place. It was the rematch of last years champion Tien Shinhan Vs. Rikku who had barely lost the title due to an unfortunate mishap. The Announcer ate up the drama as well as the excitement from the crowd. He lived for moments like. "It looks like our fighters are already up and ready to battle. We all witnessed the fantastic display of their powers last years. Tien Shinhan walking away the victor but both fighters have been training hard for three years. You can expect three times the power, three times the danger, and three times the excitement!"

Both Rikku and Tien stood side by side staring at the ring and their rowdy fans. "I assume this is going to be intense." Rikku questioned Tien glancing his way.

"Of course." As if a bell had gone off both fighters shot to the air spun forward and then landed in their relative fighting positions. The crowd screamed with electrifying excitement.

"Do your best Rikku!" Chichi cheered with the utmost enthusiasm. Krillen and Yamcha on either side of her anxiously awaiting for the outcome of their fight. Chichi turned to both. "Just how strong is this Tien?"

"He's exceptionally strong. Out of all of us he has the best chance of beating Rikku."

Junior snorted at Yamcha's comment and walked to his original spot to float above the wall for a bird's eye view of the battle. "Unlike these dullards I'm not so easily impressed."

Hiro, Kami in disguise, smirked secretly behind him. "Those dullards," he thought, "might just surprise you."

Back in the ring Rikku and Tien hadn't broken their stare. Tien's face was lit with excitement. "I've been looking forward to this battle for three years Rikku. To be honest it really didn't feel like I won last time."

Rikku gave a soft laugh simply shrugging at his comment. The announcer called forth for the battle to begin and Rikku immediately sprung into action. Faking a punch she shot her knee up but was expertly blocked by Tien's. Tien pushed her back and let loose a fiery wave of punches all of which Rikku slid away effortlessly from. Rikku then shot to the air with Tien quickly behind. In a burst of speed Tien caught up to her and they exchanged punches in mid air. The flurry so fast that the Announcer could barely make out their movements even from his telescope.

Even as they fell they continued to fight their eyes locking in each other's movements. As the ground got closer and closer they slowly broke apart to their opposite sides of the ring. When they touched down they immediately burst forward again but as they did so their bodies seemed to disappear from sight.

Everyone could hear the vicious blows and grunts of their battle. Krillen's eyes danced about trying to catch any sign of their movement but no go. Chichi felt dizzy beside him her eyes trying to catch up with her ears. "Is this a normal occurrence around here?"

When both opponents finally reappeared they locked hands and battled for strength in hold. Though Rikku was clearly smaller than the towering Tien Shinhan she matched him in physical strength.

Launch, currently blonde, watched the struggle between them. Despite her acknowledgement and respect for Rikku's strength as a woman her affection and love for Tien Shinhan won over. Firing her pistol in the air she rooted for him and smacked her hand against the brick wall. "Take her down Tien Shinhan!"

Rikku watched the struggle in Tien's face. His teeth gritting and his eyes ablaze. It made her smirk. She pulled him forward catching him off guard then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying in the air. "Whoopsie Daisy!" As she got to her feet she was surprised to find Tien had composed himself and was back in the ring ready to strike her down.

Rikku thought quickly and jumped over him. When she landed Tien used his own speed to appear behind her but was foiled in his attack by disappearing from his sight. Tien searched around before finally spotting her on the opposite side of the ring. "About time you found me did you get lost?"

Tien smiled as he panted hard. Rikku merely smiled her breathing calm and her body unaffected by the tussle. Master Roshi noticed this immediately. "One of them is clearly coming up short. Tien Shinhan needs to come up with something better than his usual tactics in order to defeat Rikku. She seems to have learned to control her breathing and energy. She's conserving enough to stay one step ahead of Tien Shinhan. Such power."

Roshi wasn't the only one who was witnessing Rikku's strength. Junior watched with keen interest. It was clear to him that she was much stronger and wiser than she had been when she face King Piccolo. Junior didn't feel any worry. To him if this scuffle was the best Rikku could do he was certain he would pick her apart.

The fight continued, each opponent facing off with masterful speed and agility. From the view pointers stand it looked like Tien had a small upper hand with his speed. With every careful move Rikku gave Tien would always squirm away from it. Even as they battled in each other's holds Rikku couldn't managed to keep a hold of her opponent.

Tien too was impressed by Rikku's form. He stood panting softly as they took a breather from their most recent brawl. "Impressive. You were already near perfection three years ago. Now, even that word seems inadequate to describe your talent."

"You should save some of that praise for yourself Tien." Rikku clenched her fist smiling but with eyes narrowed in as if trying to estimate the depths of Tien's power.

"Thank you, but there is one skill I've improved upon that even you can't keep up with. It just so happens to be the most important skill a fighter could have."

Rikku's eyes widen and she stepped a few feet towards him anxious to hear what skill he was referring to.

"And that skill is… the skill of speed!" In a flash Tien rounded the ring then shot to the air. Rikku shot up after him both fighters returning to their air for this particular show of strength.

Rikku searched among the clouds floating in mid air. She listened in for Tien's movements and threw a kick as he appeared behind her. Just as fast Tien disappeared before the hit connected. Rikku's senses continued to work as she tracked him through his hyper speed movements. He was circling her, trying to catch her off guard in order to attack. She followed his movements and when he appeared above her she tried to match him and block but his speed proved too much. His strike nailed her between the shoulder blades and right below the neck. She fell down with incredible speed and landed hard on the ring floor. The hit making her dizzy.

"Rikku!" She heard chichi cry out in worry. Other than getting the breath knocked out of her Rikku felt fine but as the battle continued she tried to think of how she could catch up to Tien without revealing too much of her strength. Then the idea hit her.

"I can tell you're not gonna make this one easy on me."

"Would you really want me to? I doubt it. I hate to state the obvious but we both know I'll win." Tien stated proudly. "I'm not bragging. It's just a fact. You're slower than me."

Rikku grinned. "I appreciate your concern and you're right I'm no where near as fast as I'd like to be at the moment." Rikku began to stretch out her body. She knew if she wanted to win she would have to pull off any handicaps.

"It's time to end this," Tien said crouching back into position. "Ready?"

"Ah wait just one second." Rikku beckoned sliding her arms from the sleeves of her gi. She then proceeded to lift the black shirt from her head. The sight of which made Tien blush beat red, and every man in the audience to get bloody noses.

"W-what are you doing?" Tien asked quickly turning his back to keep his eyes off.

"Before we continue I wanna shed some of these clothes."

"Well, whatever makes you comfortable I guess." Tien peeks over his shoulder catching sight of Rikku trying to remove the black shirt still.

The announcer wiped his brow. "The heat seems to be getting to our competitors. With the way our fighters have been moving it's no wonder that Rikku would hope to remove the extra layers of her clothing."

Bulma hid her face behind her hands. "At least she's wearing a sports bra. Rikku has never known the meaning of modesty. She would run around naked if she could."

"Now that's a sight." Krillen stated his face red. Rikku had barely h=gotten the shirt of her head and was still trying to free her arms from the sleeves. "Rikku struggling to take off a shirt."

"Maybe the heat has gotten to her."

Rikku sighed with relief as she finally managed to slide the thing down and off. The shirt landed with a thud making Tien gasp in awe.

"Hey Rikku. Can I take a look at your shirt?" Rikku slid her orange gi back on and nodded.

"Sure go right ahead."

Tien knelt down picking the piece of clothing up. With a fist full of it he gasped when he lifted it up off the ground. "What is this? This thing weighs a ton. You've been wearing this the entire tournament?"

"Yep," Rikku said removing her wrists guards next. As they thudded to the ground she massaged her wrists and slid to the ground to remove her boots. "Kami told me to. It was part of my training."

"Your wrists guards as well. And your boots?"

Krillen and Yamcha ran to them. "Hey what's the hold up guys." Krillen says kneeling down to pick up her boots. "We'll take care of this stuff."

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed holding out his hand for the shirt. "You two have to keep fighting."

"Whoa what the-" When Krillen Struggled to pick the boots off the ground he finally understood why Tien had been acting so strangely. "What is this?

Yamcha too had to hold the shirt in both hands. "yeesh it's really heavy."

"I don't see how you managed to walk let alone fight in these."

"It wasn't easy." Rikku said rubbing her feet. "Each of those boots weight twenty kilos. My feet have never been so sore." ( 20 Kilos = 44 pounds)

Tien placed the wrist guards on top of the shirt in Yamcha's hand making Yamcha grunt from the strain. "I have to say I'm carrying a hundred kilos." (100 Kilos = 220 pounds. For those who don't do math very well that's 264 pounds of extra weight Rikku was carrying.)

"Did you say a hundred Kilos!" Krillen shouted everyone around him hearing and gasping. Krillen stumbled in Rikku's boots he had tried on not even able to walk in them.

"It took me a long time before I was able to carry that much weight." Rikku said nonchalantly as she stretched. "At first I struggled to even carry a few rocks. It was all worth it though. Now I feel light as a feather." She began to jump and laughed when her body felt nearly weightless. "No lighter than a feather! This is great!" She laughed full belly as she jumped to soaring heights, landed and went into a blur of punches and kicks, she ran about the stadiums kicking her body around with impressive and mind boggling speed.

Yamcha and Krillen quickly took off as they saw Rikku was warm up and ready for action once again.

"Impressive. I've never known you to show off."

"Just a little warm up." Rikku giggled.

"The crowd is expecting greatness from you. Don't disappoint and don't hold anything back. Ready?"

"You bet." Rikku slid into stance. Round two of their battle began. Tien launched forward first throwing his arm down in a might strike. Rikku smirked secretly as she dodged out of the way with a hidden secret and as they exchanged blows for a few short seconds Tien stops their elbows met in a match of strength.

"Rikku I would congratulate your increase speed if it weren't such a shame that all that training went to waste for I am still one step ahead of you."

Rikku began to giggle and she pulled back. "I wouldn't be so sure." she held up a long red cloth belt. "This does belong to you doesn't it?"

"What the-" Tien glanced down. His pants slid down revealing his white boxers. All around them laughter spread throughout the crowd as well as expressions of awe at Rikku's speed. "When did you…" Tien held his pants up completely flustered. "You stole my belt right from under me?"

"Yep." Rikku said laughing proudly for getting the better of her opponent.

Tien thought of when Rikku would have had the opportunity and them recalled when he made his initial attack. There had been a millisecond pause in Rikku's actions when he made the attack and it was there he had allowed his arrogance to blind him. "I see. I made a critical error and allowed myself to be blinded. I have never known anyone who could move as swift as you."

Rikku caressed the belt in both hands listening to Tien's praise. She turned her head giving him a sly mischievous grin.

"Heh," Tien found that amusing. "If you think that alone will save you you're sadly mistaken. Tien Shinhan will fall before no woman." Just as he said it Tien stumbled over his sagging pants and landed on his knees. His blush returned and he quickly snatched away his belt from Rikku's grasp. The laughter was too contagious and Rikku had to join in with a few giggles of her own.

Tien growled and turned when he fastened himself. Despite Rikku increase of speed Tien was determined to win against her no matter how much her speed had increased. He still had one technique he had been saving just for her. It was time he used it.

"Just you wait. I have yet to play my best card."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that? Are you planning on using the Volley Ball technique again? Or the Tri Beam?"

"I want to defeat you. Not blow you into a million pieces." Tien said turning fully towards her. "No, what I have in mind is not as destructive as the Tri Beam but it's enough."

Tien launched into the air Rikku meeting him as they exchanged places on the ring. "Hmm, these eyes have failed." Tien said as they landed. "My biggest mistake was assuming only three would be enough to catch your movement. If Three eyes aren't enough. How about twelve?"

Rikku's eyes widen. "Wha- twelve eyes?" Rikku tried to imagine how he would look with that many eyes and found herself shuddering. "Yeesh."

Tien flexed his body. Rikku sensing his aura as it began to rise and distort as if spreading apart in four different sets. What exactly was he planning?


	32. WMAT: Four Faces Tien, Kami's Folly

Rikku watched bewitched by the sight in front of her. Tien's aura split into four and began to separate from his body. When her eyes focused on his body she jolted seeing Tien split himself into four separate beings. "Whoa."

The four Tien's laughed simultaneously. The sight of them weirding out spectator's of the battle. Piccolo stood above the wall laughing at the stroke of entertainment.

"Tien Shinhan seems to have split into four different people. From the looks of it he has used the ever useful After Image Technique."

Rikku narrowed her eyes as the Tien's launched for her. She tried to determine which were real and fake but found herself being caught by real punches and kicks over and over. "They.. They all feel real." The Tien's lined up in front of her. "Images can't hurt you."

"That's right," they all said. "This is my ultimate technique, Quadruplication!"

"You actually split into four different beings?" She nursed her stomach rubbing it gently. "How is that possible?"

"What you're really thinking is, "How am I going to handle Four Tiens?" The answer is…" the four ran forward. "You're not!"

Rikku jerked in surprise and put up her guard. Her senses locked onto the four beings surrounding her trying to keep up with their attacks but found it a little more difficult than she originally thought. They overwhelmed her using her shock and confusion against her.

"Judging from this announcer's viewpoint it seems four Tien's are better than one! Rikku is on her knees not quite ready to get up and face the fearsome foursome!"

Rikku winced getting to her feet. She felt the burn of being skidded across the ring floor and she hissed in a breath nursing her sore rump.

"Incredible! Rikku has gotten back on her feet!"

Taking a deep breath Rikku crouched back down in a defensive position. The Tien's took the hint and launched forward in attack. She quickly disappeared from their sight catching them off guard long enough toe appear around them and kicking them down in a domino effect. Proud of herself Rikku grinned and stretched out her body ready for more.

"That was a clever move Rikku. However you can't hide from all of us at the same time!" In a peculiar move all four Tien's spread themselves to each of the four corners of the ring. Channeling their energies the Tien's shot energy balls straight at Rikku leaving her no where to go but up. The explosion left behind gave her enough cover to hide from their sight but she was quickly found again. All tien's focused energy from their eyes shooting her. Her surprised yelp was soon followed by the sight of her body smoking and falling down to the ground.

Chichi gasped and cried out to her. "Rikku! No!"

"How did Tien find Rikku in all those clouds? Tien's perception must be super human."

Yamcha took a loud gulp. "Let's hope the same goes for Rikku's body. She's gonna hit that ring pretty hard."

Rikku landed chest first gasping as the sound of the tiles cracking made everyone cringe. Chichi wailed and hid her face in Yamcha's chest. Rikku herself felt the wind knocked from her lungs and she laid there on her stomach. It was an impressive technique, she admitted. The effect would have been damaging had she not sensed everything that Tien was planning. She allowed herself to stay down a few more seconds her mind thinking of ways to expose the weaknesses in it. She grinned secretly and began to rub her feet against each other. She could hear the relieving sighs of her friends as she suddenly jumped back to life. She turned to meet the Tien's who were shocked at her fast recovery.

"Nice one Tien. I'm a little sore."

"A little sore?" Tien murmured. It just figured. He could probably drop the entire arena on him and all she would get is a bad head ache. "Be careful. Next time you won't be so lucky."

An opening, Rikku thought and smiled. "There won't be a next time. You won't use the same technique again."

"Oh no?" Tien grunted his pride hurt a little at the comment. "You sure?"

Rikku stretched ignoring his question. Her face happy and calm and completely confident. She heard Tien growl and stopped grinning fully ticking him off even more.

"You're playing with fire Rikku! I'm trying to tell you that you're in danger. If you stay in this fight I will hurt you or worse."

"I've already found two weak spots in your strategy Tien. Trust me I'm not worried."

Piccolo smirked when he heard this. "You see his weaknesses Rikku and I see yours." One of her weaknesses was the way she battled. She would wait, watching her opponents techniques and fighting strategy before giving them the final blow. It was that strategy that would cost her big, and the second would cost her her life.

"My technique is perfect." Tien assured narrowing his eyes. What possible weakness did he have that he hadn't seen? "You're delusional."

"If you're so certain than try that trick again."

"Oh we will. However, this time we will use our full power!" Repeating the gestures from before the four Tien's split to separate sides of the rings, channeled their energies and fired straight to Rikku. Instead of a worried expression Rikku remained calm using the smoke as a cover as she had before. She took to the clouds. Following her movements the Tien's fired their eye beams straight for her. With all twelve eyes on her Rikku took this time to expose his first weakness.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tien. My future looks bright from up here. SOLAR FLARE!" As the clouds parted the light from the sun increased and because all twelve of Tien's eyes had been on her he got the full blast of her counterattack.

The four Tien's stood crippled from the blinding sun as Rikku landed perfectly fine. "This is weak spot number one. Your eyesight's a little too good."

"I thought I was the only master of the Solar Flare technique."

Barely able to see Tien made an attempt to attack Rikku but failed to keep her in sight. "This was a bad move Rikku. You have to rely on your eyes as well."

"I wouldn't say that. There are two of you behind me right? One of them is planning a knife hand attack while the other is preparing a round house kick."

"You guessed." Tien said not willing to face the truth.

"Nope training. I won't bore you with the details." Rikku let down the solar flare everyone's vision returning. "I'm guessing you all can se clearly again? Good, now for weak spot number two. This mistake will cost you the match."

"Do tell!" The Tien's surrounded her ready to attack.

"You made the first one worse by breaking up into four!" In a swift barrage of movements Rikku took down the Tien's one by one throwing them all out of the ring. Slowly each one sunk back into Tien's original body leaving a bruised original on the grass. The audience around her all awed at the sudden splurge of power shown on Rikku's part. Tien who had looked like he was dominating most of the match had lost what advantage he had in mere seconds. "That was an interesting technique but I don't think it works in a fight like this. Not only were you split into fourth's but so were your strengths."

"I see. Good to see you've been sharpening more than just your fighting skills Rikku." Master Roshi murmured to himself in the crowd. Tien and Rikku locked hands and she pulled him back to the ring shaking it firmly.

"It's official. Tien landed out of the ring claiming Rikku the winner! She will go on to the finals for the third time in her career as a fighter!"

A few minutes later Rikku heard the announcing of the next battle. Her eyes clear on Hiro as he stood and faced her. "That's me."

"Is it you Kami?" They were alone everyone else getting their spots to watch the next fight. Kami merely looked at her and said her name once. She knew for certain now. "That's a good disguise. I didn't recognize you at first."

"That was the point. This human masquerade worked well."

"You're here… to defeat Junior aren't you? Why are you so interested in him?"

Kami side-glance at her his face solemn. "Because he must be defeated and you can't do it."

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is what you've been training me for."

"You have the skill maybe but you're heart is too pure to take his life. For it is connected to mine. Popo told you this right?" With Rikku's somber nod Kami sighed.

"I told him to keep it secret. I do not want the Earth to suffer because of my liability."

"He was trying to protect you Kami. I'm glad he did for now I know the truth. I had a feeling you were keeping something from me and when Popo told me I knew why you hid it from me."

"Now that you know can you honestly say you will complete the deed when the time comes?" Rikku bowed her head and clenched her fists.

"I…I can stop Junior without ending his life!"

"You cannot deny who you are Rikku. Your love of life and living creatures is a weakness Piccolo knows you have and he will use it against you. Your honor is his greatest weapon. This is bigger than just you and him. This concerns the fate of you entire race."

"Hello is this microphone on? Hiro we need you in the ring!" The announcer's voice rings through the speakers inside the preliminary hall.

"That's my cue. On the unlikely chance I fail you will be the only hope this planet has. Remember that."


	33. WMAT: Kami's Plan, Piccolo's Power

Rikku's stomach was in knots as she stood in the entry way of the ring watching Kami and Piccolo fight. So far it looked like the two were evenly matched. Which made sense considering in a sense they were the same person. Hiro held nothing back and used what advantages he could to catch Piccolo off guard.

Rikku still felt uneasy about the entire thing. She especially couldn't get what Kami had said out of her mind.

**~Flashback~**

"**You have a heart of pure gold and I know you mean well. I'll let you in on a little secret." Hiro walks past her then turns his head back to smile. "Death is a very scary thing even for Kami." **

**Continuing to walk Hiro moved on leaving Rikku to watch as he walked what she feared would be his death. "I will do what I must and nothing more."**

**~End of Flashback~**

"What did he mean by that?"

All around the audience was astounded by Hiro's inhuman strength. He fought Junior fiercely and to the trained eye they could tell the battle he had with Junior was personal.

The cat was out of the bag. Hiro let it be known that he knew Junior's true self. It took Piccolo by surprise but it wasn't until Hiro started speaking a strange alien language that he knew it was Kami beneath the human mask.

While they held the alien conversation Rikku and the audience heard nothing but gibberish and were flabbergasted by what they were truly saying.

"What are these guys? Aliens?" Krillen suggested making Rikku laugh a bit nervously.

"Whatever they're saying it's clear Junior doesn't like it."

"It's a matter of life and death." Tien agreed seeing the physical communication between the two combatants. Rikku too had noticed it and it made her wince.

"Damn it Kami why couldn't you trust me?" She paused and glanced up seeing Kami reach into his pocket for something. She heard Piccolo's startled gasp and she jolted. "It can't be."

Kami placed a bottle on the ground. "Say hi to your new home."

Piccolo screamed. "No not that!"

Kami took action bouncing back to the far side of the ring his body began to glow with a fiery green aura. He launched the energy forward and spiraled it pulling Piccolo towards him. Piccolo screamed refusing to budge.

"Kami!" Rikku screamed as a massive wind prevented anyone from even getting close to them.

Piccolo suddenly laughed as the light enshrouded him, "you've sealed your fate Kami."

Kami jolted as Piccolo's face changed completely. Switching the beam around Piccolo countered the blast sending it right back. The beam sucking Kami up like a vacuum. "You tricked me! You lousy fiend! I accept my place but I will not condemn this body to my fate. I release you!" Hiro slid away from Kami the human body falling to the ring and laying face down in the tile.

"Yes there you are!" Piccolo shouted victoriously.

"You may have defeated me Piccolo but this is not the end! Rikku it's up to you now! Destroy him! Destroy him!" Rikku heard his final words before Kami was sucked into the bottle and Piccolo sealed him up with the cork. Hiro remained on the ground for ten counts officially giving Piccolo the win.

Everyone was speechless staring at Piccolo as he stared at the bottle that held his counterpart. Rikku's shock turned to anger. She clenched her fists trying to hold back the desire to fight Piccolo then and there. Kami was trapped in the bottle and there was little she could do now. She would have to strangle it away from him during their fight.

"We will take a short break but when we return the championship round will begin. Rikku will take on Junior for the title or World Martial Arts Champion!"

Junior laughed as he made his way back his eyes locking to Rikku's as he held the bottle tightly in his grasp. Clouds collide in the sky with loud booms of lightning and thunder placing the mood of their clashing persons.

"Problems girl?"

"No, Just so long as you give me the bottle!"

"Oh what bottle? You mean this one?" He held it just within her reach. Rikku slowly raised her hand not moving her eyes from Piccolo's. She knew it was too easy to just take it from him now. However she reached for it sensing Kami's cry of help inside. Just as her fingertip's brush Piccolo tipped it back and it flipped between his teeth. Rikku jolted.

"You wouldn't!"

He did. Piccolo swallowed the bottle making everyone around her gasp. Piccolo laughed the looks on their faces pure amusement for him. "Sorry my hand must have slipped. How clumsy of me."

"You did that on purpose you monster." Rikku's anger swelled and she nearly drew blood at how hard she clenched her fists.

"Yes I did. Whatever are you going to do now. The only way you could get to it is if you killed me. Then he'd die too. It's a lose-lose situation.. For you anyway." He walked past her pausing briefly. "Be prepared for lots of pain. I assume Kami covered that in your training. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rain poured down as Junior slid inside to rest before the battle. Rikku stood in the center of her group calming herself down in time for her friends to begin questioning.

"For once I'm at a loss. What's going on Rikku?" ROshi asked having joined the fighters in order to get a download of the situation.

"Yes," Tien agreed. "It looked to me like Junior wants nothing but to rip you apart. What's the history between you two?"

Rikku's face was grim. She stared into space hearing all they asked but the words dry on her tongue. She struggled but eventually choked them out. "It's difficult to explain." She held her heart feeling it ache as the painful memories of Kami's fall and her previous battles with Piccolo swim in her head. "Junior is… King Piccolo."

All around strangled gasps leaked out. "That's impossible!" Tien exclaimed with a growl. "You defeated Piccolo three years ago!"

"I'm also confused. Didn't you save the world from Piccolo?" Chichi grabbed Rikku's arms suddenly frightened and very confused.

"Listen, please. I did kill him. I fought him with everything I had. However before he died he released an egg. According to Kami the egg held all of Piccolo's essence, all of the evil inside Piccolo's heart was placed inside that tiny egg. That egg became Junior. So in a way he is Piccolo reincarnated."

She clenched her heart again. "I know it's strange. Junior has even greater power than his father." She took a deep breath than looked back up. Her fists reached forward and clenched again. "One way or another. I must defeat him. For Kami's sake. For the Planet's sake. For everyone's sake. Piccolo must be defeated."

"Wait, I have a question." Yamcha butted in. "Wasn't that King Piccolo we saw getting sucked into Junior's wave? Couldn't he just capture Piccolo so he could become ruler?"

"No, The person you saw resembles Piccolo but he isn't."

Tien grunted. "There can't be a whole lot of Piccolo look alikes. He must be related some how."

Rikku nodded.

"Come on tell us already!" Krillen said anxiously.

"He only masqueraded as Hiro to get to Junior. The person you saw getting sucked in was actually Kami."

Gasps rang again and Rikku sighed. "You see, Kami and Piccolo were once one being. However when Kami wanted to become guardian he had to remove all the evil inside his heart. Piccolo was created from the evil and Kami cast him aside creating two beings. One good, one evil. They are connected. Whatever happens to one the other shares the same fate."

"That's crazy," Krillen persisted.

"I can't say I'm inclined to disagree. It does all make sense though. The evil containment wave is the only thing Kami could use against him without sacrificing himself." Roshi explained.

"Tien Shinhan." RIkku turned to Tien looking on pleading. "Is it possible for Kami to escape from the bottle. Could we free him?"

"Yes," Tien lowered his eyes. "If you remove the cork it will free him. However the only way to that bottle is down Junior's throat."

"Then it's impossible!" Krillen whimpered. "It's not like he's just gonna cough it up!"

"Krillen is right. Even with out combined strength it would be insufficient to stop him."

"You're forgetting one thing Tien. Rikku's strength has increased drastically."

"Yes," Rikku agreed smiling. She released her clenched fists and looked to all he friends. "I'll stop him. I promise."

"To bear such a burden is unfair to you Rikku. However with Kami's fall you're all we have left. Piccolo probably knows you're a threat and that's why he's here."

"That's a touching story." Piccolo's voice makes the group jump and turn to face the green face villain. "You're savior may be the glimmer of hope had she not been so lazy during her training."

Rikku turned to meet Piccolo face to face. As Piccolo monologues about his strength Rikku could hear King Piccolo's true voice mold with Juniors. His face distorted and she stared into the same face as she had three years ago. The same evil sneer, the same invasive stare, the same fearsome person.

"Say what you want Piccolo. You're not the only one who has improved in three years."

"Keep up that brave face of yours. When I've slain you from this world it and all your friends will be mine to do as I wish." He laughed almost joyously and approached the ring. "The intermission is over! Come so I can fulfill my Destiny!"

The rain began to clear. Those who had taken shelter slid back into the ring ready to watch the championship. Bulma and the others took their respective places right up front. Bulma had watched the last fight closely and now she had a strain on her heart. She had a feeling that Rikku wasn't just fighting for the championship but for her life.

She listened to the crowd roar to life and she pushed away her doubts and put a smile on her face. "Rikku! Kick his butt!"

"The crowd is going wild and who could blame them! Both fighters have one thing in common. They're both superhuman!"

Krillen and the others watched with grim faces. All of them now knew that this battle would decided the fate of the Earth.


	34. WMAT: Rikku Vs Junior

The final battle for the World Martial Arts Tournament had begun. Both combatants using fiery wills and impressive strength to their disposal. Rikku had spent the first few minutes of the fight trying to find a way to remove the bottle from inside Piccolo. She tried slamming her fists and elbows into his stomach for him to cough it up but to no avail. It was clear Piccolo knew exactly what she was trying to do and made her pay for it. She had received blinding torture from his barrage of beam, a move that nearly relieved her of her clothes. She fought him now in nothing but her gi pants and her sports bra.

She stared up at him as he floated above her now. Her leg stretched up from her attempted roundhouse kick. The flurry of blows she had exchanged with him had boiled Piccolo's blood. She could se on his face that he was no longer toying around with her. "I've tolerated you insolent behavior up until now. No longer will I stand for it!" He growled at her. "Now you must pay!"

He thrust his hands forward his fingers spread as he prepared his next attack. Rikku watched him closely realizing what he was about to do. "Ah! He'll attack the audience! STOP IT! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME JUNIOR!"

Like that would stop him. Junior's hands glowed like a couple of light bulbs electricity like energy zooming through his fingers and up his arms. "Everyone! Get down now!" She called to the audience and her friends. In a fit of screams everyone ducked for cover.

"Watch as I crush every one of your precious people underneath the weight of my blast!"

Rikku wouldn't stand for it. She had to protect everyone. Jumping to the air she met him in height. "you want me well here I am!"

Changing tactics Piccolo raised his blast toe fire at her. He released the major blast and Rikku stood her place. She could feel the power begin the blast and stammered in the air. The mere force pushing her back and she slid to the side before it could overwhelm her. The empty mountain terrain went up in smoke and dust. The aftershocks sent the audience into a wide range panic

Rikku had been sent spiraling towards the audience but with a quick blast maneuver she righted her descent back into the ring and onto her feet. "Whoa, this is getting way out of hand. He doesn't care that there are all sorts of people around."

"that was but a mere glimpse of my power." Piccolo boasted. "I can destroy you at any time of my wishing."

"Fine, Here's a surprise for you then! A super Kamehameha!" Rikku had been planning to save this particular attack for later on but with so many lives at stake she had to level the playing field.

Master Roshi blinked in confusion. "What? Super Kamehameha?"

"Ka. Me, Ha, Me-"

"Rikku wait! Don't do it!" Roshi cried out. Rikku stopped and turned to her old teacher.

"why?"

"Think about it. If you use that wave no only will you destroy Piccolo but Kami too." Rikku's eyes widen and the beam dissipates in her hands and she grunts in frustration.

"You're right."

"Hahaha! Not a smart move but I'm sure Kami thanks you from the bottom of my heart!" Junior laughed in triumph. Rikku's body shook with immense anger and frustration. How could she pull this off? She needed to knock him unconscious and out of the ring and on top of that be able to get Kami out of his stomach.

"I will stop you!" She claimed staring up at Junior.

"Fool there's nothing you can do girl! Not without hurting your precious Kami that is! Face it I've already won this battle!"

Launch wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What a loser."

"Big time," Bulma agreed.

Launch suddenly smirked and laughed a little. "He's scared of Rikku," she claimed in a sing song voice. Bulma and Oolong looked at her a little stunned. Rikku listened on as Piccolo persisted in calling himself the winner of this match. Many of the audience began to question their safety and backed away from the ring ready to flee.

Piccolo's body glowed with the same intense energy as it had before. Audience members who recognize it took their turn to flee away from the arena. Rikku stood below backed into a corner on what to do with the situation.

Krillen too thought and then his eyes widen. "Ah Rikku go ahead kill Kami!:

"What?"

"You can wish Kami back with the dragon balls! Restore his life like you did for me."

"Hey you're right why didn't I think of that?"

"Go ahead and Super Kameha away!"

Rikku laughed and grinned twisting her hands into place and chanting. The ball of light grew to an exponential rate.

"Aren't you forgetting something you foolish girl! You need the eternal dragon to bring back Kami and he was destroyed three years ago!" Piccolo released his energy in a fail swoop but Rikku met it with her massive blue blast.

"You're right but he was resurrected! Take this!"

With devastating fury Rikku's Super Kamehameha swallowed up Junior's attack and Junior right along with it. The arena began o break and crumble all around them from the sheer force of Rikku's powerful attack. People screamed blinded by the blast's light. When the light cleared Rikku stood on the platform panting a little from the exertion of energy. All around her the tournament began to crumble and dust had been kicked up preventing the audience to get a clear view right away. Her hands were still cupped in the formation she made for the wave and her eyes looked to the skies where her blast had covered it's target.

Junior had survived the blast, with his clothes tattered and his skin bruised he was not at all thrilled from the experience of being overpowered by Rikku's attack.

"You have failed! You thought you had gotten the best of me but as you can see I'm still here."

"Yeah yeah," Rikku sighed relaxing her muscles. "Are you going to float up there all day or can we continue this fight?"

Junior too vexed to comeback Rikku's tone floated down landing across from her. The turban that had once covered his head and hid his antenna was gone and his cover blown.

"You know," Launch said being the first to notice. "That guy looks like King Piccolo."

The audience around Junior began to whisper about doom and despair making him laugh under his breath.

"Fools. I am King Piccolo reincarnated!" He said proud and satisfied by the frightened faces around him. "Let it be known that once I've disposed of Rikku I shall be your King once again!"

Screams were followed by sounds of panicked steps as people made a run for their lives away from the ring. "Hahahahaha! Yes! Run! Hahahahahaha!" It didn't take long for word to spread that Piccolo had returned and was battling in the finals of the Tournament. Wide spread panic filled the air and Rikku knew the people wouldn't rest until she defeated Piccolo once and for all.

The crowd had emptied leaving only Rikku's friends, the announcer, and the two fighters in the ring.

"no more distractions. Let's get on with it"

"You c an forget about destroying this world Piccolo. I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Make that judgment for yourself after you've witnessed my latest technique. Ha-ha, it's a real show stopper." Piccolo channeled his energy allowing it to expand and stretch across his body and flex like a rubber band. As his energy stretched so did his body Until Piccolo towered over Rikku and the entire Arena His feet taking up a good part of the ring and giving Rikku barely any room to move within.

"Whoa, incredible. He even made his clothes grow. What a technique."

The fight resumed Piccolo slamming his large fist down to squish Rikku but she quickly dodged up. Piccolo retaliated by swiping his hand across the air making large rush of wind nearly blowing her away. Piccolo laughed as he began to stomp around the rink making Rikku bounce and dance around for her life. The stage began to crumble underneath his fierce attacks leaving rocks and debris under Rikku's bare feet.

With no where to hide it wasn't too long before Piccolo finally got the upper hand and smacked Rikku down to the stage floor. She grunted in pain scrunching her body in the small crater her body had created on impact. "That one hurt."

She could feel the vibrations of Piccolo's feet as they stomped to her. Her friends beckoning her to move out of the way but her body was still numb from the fall. She opened her eyes to see Piccolo's foot coming down on her and she lifted her hands as he attempted to squish her underneath like a bug.

"Rikku let me help you!" Piccolo's foot stopped at Tien's words and Rikku shook her head and managed to stand up.

"No Tien, I can't do that. Not without forfeiting the match."

"You'll forfeit more that this match puny girl."

"Your over sized form doesn't scare me! I don't need anyone's help to beat you."

"Is that a fact?" Piccolo laughed.

"Yep I'll prove it!" Rikku shot forward dodging Piccolo's breath attack by moving underneath his legs. She whirled around and launched her body up kicking his knee him a nd sending him to his rear end. She took the opportunity to grab him by the finger. With some intense strength Rikku lifted the stunned Piccolo up and tossed him head first to the opposing side of the ring. ( A/N: This scene in Dragon ball is way kooky! If it had been real the big person would have fallen out of the ring or beaten the crap out of their opponent already :P )

"Only Rikku could do something like that." Yamcha commented.

"Indeed, Rikku's training must have included a course in "How to Defy the Laws of Physics." Even after using her Super Kamehameha wave she managed to topple a giant."

"That's our Rikku for you."

Rikku stood confident before the goliath known as Piccolo. The green giant ready and wanting to turn Rikku inside out. The dodging punching match continued with Rikku remaining untouched as she worked her way up Piccolo's body to kick him between the eyes. The blow blinded Piccolo in one eye and made him wail in fury. Rikku flipped down and made another launch.

Piccolo using his good eye centered Rikku in his sight and shot a bolt from his eye straight into her knee crippling her to the ground.

"Rikku!" Chichi cried out imagining how painful the blast must have been. She then began to wail seeing as Piccolo to the opportunity to try and squish Rikku under his foot once again. Rikku put up her hands holding the foot above her the tile underneath her giving way to Piccolo's weight but her body remaining intact. She pushed up harder grunting and grinding her teeth from the force she had to emit to push him off and back onto his rear.

Rikku panted her arms and legs shaking from the closeness of her death. She patted her arms stretching them out and then slid back into stance ready to make her next move. "See I told you your size doesn't matter to me. It won't win you the match!" She said with a smirk sliding across her lips. "All it really does is make you a bigger target."

Piccolo not satisfied with the results grew again his body now taking up half the ring. Rikku smiled at this. "Perfect. I've been waiting for just this moment!" She jumped up high chanting her Kamehameha. As the blast released she shot forward and straight into Piccolo's mouth.

Piccolo choked feeling Rikku's vicious movements inside of him. She kicked and punched all around the insides of his throat making him cough her right back up. With a smile and her hands locked around the object she had been looking for Rikku quickly turned and tossed the object to Tien. "Quick! Open it up!"

Tien caught it and looked down at the bottle that held Kami inside. "This is…"

"Do it now!"

"Right." Obeying Rikku's command Tien opened the body. Green smoke spewing from inside and releasing the Guardian of the Earth. Piccolo shouted in defiance of Rikku's trick.

"You meddlesome twerp!"

Kami stood flabbergasted by the events in which he was released. "Rikku." He turned to see the young teenager throwing a peace sign before she turned to Piccolo ready to continue her match.


	35. WMAT: And the World Champion is…

The amazing energy between the two fighters were impressive even by Kami's standards. As he watched and prayed for Rikku's survival he couldn't help but marvel at her achievement. She matched Piccolo blow for blow and took every opportunity she could get to land her fist in him. She remained composed even as she received punishing hits from Piccolo such as his antenna ray, and the free hit she allowed him after he had saved her from a previous blow. It was all stamina, Kami thought. The girl could take on such brutal punishment and yet still stand to meet the challenge.

Kami had pleaded with Rikku to let him help her defeat Piccolo. The woman wouldn't budge. She insisted that defeating Piccolo alone was a task she just had to do. She was, if anything, so honest and true. Kami wondered how such a pure heart grew up around battle and danger. She surpassed even him in strength and she was by far the purest human on the planet. With that knowledge Kami allowed her to continue with the fight so long as she exterminated Piccolo in the end.

She made brilliant moves to counter Piccolo's furious attacks. A rogue blast that seemed to follow her everywhere she went eventually ended up back in piccolo's face as Rikku lead it straight to him. A move that nearly left Piccolo at a disadvantage with a wounded arm. To the amazement and disgust of the viewers Piccolo pulled at the injured arm until it completely ripped off, The sounds of girly screams and groans of disgust was the motivation he needed to re-grow his arm leaving him in better fighting condition. Personally the move just made Rikku sick to her stomach.

From then on it was a survival test for Rikku as she fought to stay alive from Piccolo's ultimate attack that left the stadium and nearly the whole city around them in ruins. Thankfully Rikku's friends and the announcer managed to take shelter in a hole created by Tien. What was left of the ring was nothing but a large square like platform made of clay and dust. Rikku survived as well blocking most of the blast wave by using her own energy and her arms to block her face. Her skin smoked and she had to put out a small fire on the ends of her hair but she was alive none the less.

"You're going to have to be stronger than that to defeat me Junior." Rikku could see the fear all over Piccolo's face now. She beckoned him further wanting to continue the battle with the advantage she had on him. "You have used every dirty trick there is and yet I'm still standing. Face it Junior I've won!" With furious force she launched at him kicking and punching until he writhed. She shot a punch straight into his abdomen feeling as his insides pulled and flexed against her force. He fell to the floor and to finish it all off she jumped to the sky and sent a fierce Kamehameha taking out a corner of the ring with him.

When the dust and light vanished form her blow Rikku looked to examine the damage dealt. Piccolo laid in a crater made by her Kamehameha. Dust and debris covering bits and pieces of his body and he looked to be unconscious. Rikku landed with a smirk scratching the back of her leg with her bare foot. "Hey now might be a good time to start counting!"

The announcer crawled from his place in the hole. "Whoa- oh yes! Ahem! 1, 2, 3, 4,"

Chichi smiled big and made ready to hug Rikku when the announcer reached ten. All her friends took place in the count ready to deem her the winner. "5, 6, 7, and 8, 9-"

Rikku gasped feeling Piccolo's energy rise. She whirled around, turning her body just in time to get a beam shot through the right side of her chest. She landed screaming, the wound burning from being open to the wind and dust. Rikku coughed up blood clenching the wound above her breast. She had never experienced such tremendous pain before and it made her shake.

"Rikku!" Chichi and Krillen screamed in sync ready to jump in and protect their friend. Piccolo knelt in the dust panting heavily from Rikku's attacks on him. He saw her wriggling and he had to laugh. It was a sight he had been looking forward to for three years. Now she was at his mercy.

"Hanging on to the bitter end I see. Foolish girl." He stepped toward her. "For the crimes you have committed against King Piccolo it is my honor to serve justice!" He slammed his foot into Rikku's opened wound making her scream in agony. To make matters worse he grinded further into it loving as her blood gushed around his foot and dripped along her white skin.

"STOP IT!" Tien shouted and he, Krillen, and Yamcha all rushed up to help but were stopped in their tracks by a large beam that cracked the ground at their feet.

"This doesn't concern you! Stay out of it!"

Rikku got to her feet as Piccolo busied himself with scolding her friends. She staggered coughing up more blood. She sent a dry angry look to Piccolo showing him that the match wasn't over. She would fight until the end.

"Good thing you aim as bad as you fight. You missed my vital organs."

"Tch," Piccolo snorted clenching his fist as he faced her. "Doesn't matter victory will still be mine!"

He launched taking quick advantage of Rikku's open wound. He knocked her to the opposing side of the ring where she nearly fell off the edge. She groaned as she got up her wound stinging pain. She clenched it as if it would stop the bleeding or make the pain disappear. She wouldn't give up, she would rather die on the battle field than watch as the world crumbled around Piccolo's feet.

Thankfully for her she wasn't the only one who was injured. Piccolo was still breathing heavy from her attack and was spent from his wasteful use of energy. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on her target and she shook her head. The beating pain in her skull adding on to the strain on her body.

"The amount of effort that I put to clear this place of civilization the least you could do is stop leaking on my floor." Piccolo scolded.

Rikku looked down at the pool of blood that was beginning to form. She had to end this soon or she would bleed to death.

"RIKKU WATCH OUT!" At chichi's voice Rikku's head shot up. Piccolo's elbow pushing past her hand to pierce into her wound making her wail. She fell to the ground again Piccolo beating her down by thrusting his knees down onto her ankles shattering them. She screamed again her body so full of pain she began to feel numb to the rest of the world. Her vision dazed and her hearing muffled she laid on the ground struggling to find the strength to get up.

"Watching you writhing in pain is so satisfying you can hardly even imagine." Piccolo pointed his finger at her arm a yellow beam coming out and burn at the skin and she screamed. She couldn't even find the strength to move and pull away from the beam. She took it all with no way to numb the torture. "Hmm no." Piccolo suddenly stopped. "I won't take your arm. I tire of this game between us. I shall rid you of your life."

Piccolo rose to the air a bellowing chuckle escaping from his lips. Rising high he aimed his hands at the speck that was Rikku's body and channeled a good portion of his strength left into a blast that would vaporize her. Rikku's friends could only watch and wait for the end of the world to come upon them as he released that energy blowing away the corner of the ring that Rikku's body laid upon. The light emitted blinding all the viewers from the contact however Piccolo imagined a yummy crumble of bones as Rikku would be crushed under the weight of his blast then burned to a crisp.

The light subsided and he landed looking for any trace of her. With no sign of life he began to laugh maniacally. "HAHAHA It's done! Too bad I wanted to keep her head as a souvenir but it looks like there's nothing left!"

Chichi wailed out collapsing to her knees. Yamcha and Bulma cradled her with tears of their own drizzling down their face. Krillen stared at the ring in pure denial. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like she was gone. She couldn't be.

"There's no need to grieve. You'll be joining her soon." Piccolo declared turning to his new victims. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen crouched in defensive poses all ready to fight for their life. Krillen narrowed his eyes as something caught his attention behind Piccolo. A black and orange dot in the sky shooting straight toward them. He gave a soft gasp.

"Up above. Isn't that Rikku?"

"Rikku?" Chichi heard looking in the same direction then smiling. It was Rikku. She was Bloody and bruised all over with her previous wound but there were no signs of damage from Piccolo's attack. Blood dripped from her as she soared at Piccolo head first. Piccolo turned and managed a scream before Rikku's hard head landed in his sides cracking ribs and knocking the wind out of him as well as knocking him outside the platform.

Piccolo laid unmoving in the ground and Rikku laughed a little now face down in the dirt. She couldn't move anymore but she managed a weak smile. "Is he out? Is he outside the ring?"

The announcer bounced up looking dramatized by the whole ordeal. "there's not much left but uh… yes it appears that Junior has been knocked out of the ring. The winner of the twenty third martial arts tournament is Rikku!"

Rikku grinned widely at the sounds she had been dying to hear all day. She won! She defeated Piccolo once again. She could hear the cheers of her friends as they swarm to gather around her. Krillen and Chichi knelt down beside her smiling as big as she was. "You did it, but you sure took a big hit. How do you feel?"

"Well, my body is numb, and there's this annoying pounding in my head but other than that... I'm great." Rikku's eyes look to Master Roshi and Kami as they examined Junior's body. The last blow had finally knocked the villain unconscious and she sighed gratefully.

"Do you have any plans for Junior?" Rikku heard the familiar voice of Yajirobe and she turned her head and smiled.

"Yajirobe. It's you. What about your beans?"

"I want some real food." Yajirobe said digging through the brown cloth pouch. "You want beans then here." He knelt down feeding it to her.

"Thanks," she said before crunching down on the bean. The bean's powers going instantly to work filling her body with strength and healing her bleeding wounds. She jumped to her feet catching her friends off guard as she giggled and jumped high to the air celebrating her victory with a dance in the sky. "I WON I WON I AM THE CHAMPION! WOO HOO!"

It felt so good to finally win. The two previous years she had participated in the finals and lost were exciting and fun but the feeling to actually win was beyond comparison. She felt so light and happy and nearly invincible.

Down on the ground Kami growled sticking his hand over Junior's body ready to rid the world of him. Rikku caught the movement and gasped. "NO KAMI!" She zoomed down from the sky getting between Kami and Piccolo. "Don't!"

"Get out of my way Rikku!"

"No!"

"He needs to be destroyed!" Kami shouted unable to grasp Rikku's methods for wanting the monster kept alive. "This world will never be safe until he stops breathing."

"If you kill him you will also die. There has to be another option."

"I've already told you. You can wish me back with the dragon balls." Kami explained but Rikku's eyes narrowed. The tone in which Kami took told Rikku he was hiding the truth.

"You're the guardian of Earth. Are you capable of lying?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who created the dragon balls Kami. If you die doesn't it make sense that the dragon balls will no longer exist?"

The news shocked her friends, Tien especially for Kami had tried to make Tien kill him before Piccolo's blast interrupted. Rikku stood firm staring into Kami's eyes and she saw the real truth. Kami, feeling the burden of his lie, turned away and walked a few feet. "Sometimes, even I will make a mistake. Lately I've had so many of them. I created Piccolo from the evil inside my heart and yet I was too blind to see that he would rise and surpass my power. My judgment has been blurred and now I truly don't feel worthy to govern this planet."

Roshi heard this and stepped forth. "How can you say such things when it was you who brought our world peace again?" Kami turned to the turtle hermit feeling confused by his words. "Without your training Rikku would never have become the fine warrior she is now, and if not for the dragon balls none of these warrior would have never met. I can't begin to tell you how many people owe their lives to these kids."

Kami's eyes widen in realization. His dragon balls had brought together the world's greatest strength? A simple need inside his body to create them protected the planet subconsciously.

"When their quest began they were just children. Their journeys allowed them to grow and become heroes. When the world needed saving eight kids answered the call. One ball, that's how it all started."

Kami smiled and turned to Rikku. "Rikku, you're so fortunate to have had such a marvelous teacher."

"Yep," Rikku agreed smiling affectionately at Master Roshi. "There's no one else like him."

Roshi blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Oh no I just taught her the basics. I would have never been able to raise her or the others so well without the assistance of you and Master Korin."

Rikku giggled and turned to Kami as he approached her. Kami slid his hand up in her face and with a quick silent incantation Rikku's tattered clothes reformed into her original uniform. "Wear the symbol of the turtle proudly Rikku. Never forget your upbringing."

"Thank you, and I sure won't." She rubbed the fine material and then looked to Yajirobe holding up a hand. "Hey can I get another sensu bean, Yajirobe?"

Yajirobe blinked in confusion before tossing her another bean. "You keep eating like this you're gonna get fat."

"Thanks," snatching the bean from the air Rikku jogged over to Piccolo kneeling at his side. Popping the bean in his opened mouth she smiled. "Eat up Junior." Rikku ignored the screams and gasps behind her as everyone stepped away from Piccolo's body as he began to come to. The villain's eyes shot open and he bounced away cautiously. "Welcome back. Have a nice nap?"

"Are you some kind of fool?" Piccolo asked hiding the chuckle in his throat.

"I need a rival, a reason for me to continue my training. You seem to fit the bill quite nicely." Her explanation quick, and clean.

"You're a moron if you think this changes anything. When the day that I rise to superior strength comes I will return to settle the score." Piccolo rose to the air laughing. "See you real soon and until then I'll see you in your nightmares!"

"Hope he won't be too disappointed when I beat him again." Rikku laughed happily stretching her muscles out. She turned only to be tackled by Chichi. "Whoa! Easy Chichi!"

"You really did it! You're so brave! If you were a man I'd kiss you!"

"Kiss?" She blinked and stood up. "Oh! You mean this?" Rikku leaned in kissing Chichi's cheek making her blush and Krillen to turn beat red. "Why do I have to be a guy for you to do that?"** (WMAT FINALS: Rikku VS Tien)**

Kami's laugh turned her attention and she looked to him. "Your pure heart is admirable, Rikku. In fact I would like to offer you my job."

"WHAT?" Rikku's eyes widen "Me? Are you serious?"

"Yes I have the utmost confidence that you would be a superb guardian. You're the only one I can trust."

"No, no, no it's your job keep it."

"Don't be too hasty. Think of all the good you could do with that power." Rikku did think about it. For two seconds she paused then grinned and stuck out her tongue in a raspberry motion. Kami gasped and backed away from Rikku as she called for her Nimbus cloud.

"Let's get out of here Chichi!" Grabbing Chichi's hand she took off on Nimbus waving to the others below. "Sorry Kami, but life doesn't get much better than this!"

"Rikku!" Bulma shouted. "Come to West City sometime and we'll celebrate your victory!"

"WILL DO!" Rikku shouted back taking a seat on nimbus Chichi right behind her. "Where to? Your castle?"

"Yeah, I was actually trying to tell you this earlier, but I got distracted. I actually joined the tournament per papa's request. He knew you would be there and asked me to offer you a place to stay with us."

"Live with you and the Ox King huh?" Rikku thought about it. She liked the Ox King and Chichi. Their kingdom was wide, and green along the mountain side and the villagers were all so kind. "Yeah I would like that."


	36. Life Changing Experience.

A few months passed since Rikku had proclaimed victorious over Piccolo. Since then Rikku made a home with Chichi and the Ox King. Due to a terrible tragedy with fire mountain the castle had once again gone up in flames causing it to crumble down. With some quick work on Rikku and Chichi's part the fire was extinguished and the entire kingdom worked on the rebuilding of the castle and town itself.

"Hey Ox King!" Rikku called out holding a mountain of bricks in her arms. "Where do you want these?"

"Just put them right here in the central courtyard. Is Chichi close by?"

"She said she was going to tag along with the recovery committee." Rikku dropped the bricks down and let out a soft sigh or relief. "Whew that was getting a bit heavy."

"You sure have grown strong Rikku. I'm amazed at how much you've surpassed myself and Master Roshi." Ox King took a seat as he went over his checklist for the rebuild. "With your help all the repairs have been surprisingly quick."

"Which reminds me… Why did you stay behind in the first place?" Rikku stretched out her back and arms. "You had the chance to escape the castle with Chichi and I. However you chose to stay behind."

"There was something I've been saving for a very special occasion. I wanted to protect it at all costs."

"Oh?" Rikku suddenly intrigued walked over to him. "What's that?"

Ox king stood and brushed off his pants with his clip board. "Come with me. I'll show yah." Ox King lead her to the storage units. After the fire was put out everything that had been salvaged from the castle was put inside, Opening the doors Ox King walked in and opened a chest. Inside was a beautiful white dress decorated with diamonds and silk. "Wow! That's a fancy dress."

"It's a wedding dress Rikku. Chichi's mother wore this on our wedding day and I've been saving it for the day I see my little girl do the same."

"Huh?" Rikku looked confused. "What's a wedding?"

"I shouldn't be surprised since you lost Gohan so early in your life. A wedding is a ceremony that links a man and a woman together until death do they part."

"Binds them together? Can't you just use rope or something?"

"Not that kind of bond." Ox King laughed. "Wedding, marriage, love, it's all a special sort of bond that links hearts sometimes even souls."

"Oh kinda like boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Yes, in a sense. When a man proclaims love for you it is often a sign that they want to marry you. However you have return the feelings in order to complete the bond."

Rikku sighed. Love, just when she thought she had a hold of what it was it skipped her grasp She had the basic knowledge of friendship, kinship, and affection but love was in a whole category of its own.

"Don't worry Rikku. You will understand one day. When you find someone very special you will know the difference."

Rikku pondered Ox King's words as she walked about the village. The castle had burned but the village had few causalities from the flames. All around Rikku watched the happy faces of the villagers. Men worked in the fields while the women watched children play as they cooked lunch for their families. Rikku had seen many families like this in her travels. Maybe this was what the Ox king meant. Maybe what she really wanted now was a family of her own. How did one go about having children anyway? Was this marriage a part of it?

"Rikku!" She heard Chichi's voice and turned. Chichi smiled as she ran up to her.. However when she got close enough she found tears on Rikku's cheeks. "What's wrong Rikku?"

"Huh?" Rikku brushed her cheek and gasped quickly wiping them away. "Sorry not sure why I did that."

"You need a break." Chichi smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on. You have visitors."

"Huh?"

"Bulma! Yamcha!" Rikku laughed and ran to them embracing them both in a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't you remember? You said you would come to the city to celebrate your victory."

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot. Good thing you came and reminded me." Rikku smiled and looked to Ox King and Chichi. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all you deserve a little break. In fact Chichi why don't you join them. Have a good time."

It took little negotiation to get Chichi to come along. Chichi had always had a fancy to see the city in all it's glory. She also had wanted to see the shops and scenery displayed. So they set out, Rikku and Chichi riding Nimbus alongside Bulma and Yamcha who took their plane capsule.

The familiar scenes around Rikku flew by and woodlands gave into streets and buildings as West city came into view. Capsule Corps remained at the center of the busy metropolis large and bulk with people swimming in and out of the adjoining buildings. The inside was just as busy as the out. Robots and guests weaved around them with the party already in full swing.

"So this Capsule Corps? It's so huge." Chichi said in wonderment.

"Yeah, bigger and busier than I remember." Rikku agreed.

Bulma laughed. "Well I did invite everyone I could get my hands on. I'd be surprised if the whole city wasn't attending." Bulma looked down to her. "You're a hero again Rikku. Everyone wants to be your friend."

"Well I can't get enough of those." Rikku laughed.

"The two of you follow me. If you're gonna party you need more suitable clothes."

Chichi squealed as she spun in her blue and silver dress. The patterns were Chinese styled and hugged her body from shoulder to hips. "It's beautiful Bulma. What wonderful clothes you have."

"Thanks Chichi glad to see someone approves." Bulma said pouting at the whimpering Rikku. Rikku too wore a beautiful dress; the silky material a midnight blue that lead to black in a shimmer across her body. The skirt fell to her knees with slits to her thighs and hugged every curve from her hip to her chest.

"I'm not used to wearing this kind of stuff Bulma. Not to mention this lace stuff is itchy." She complained scratching at the lace of the sleeves.

"Don't touch." Bulma pulled out a brush and ran it through Rikku's hair. "As soft as it is this hair doesn't want to change. You've had the same hair style for over ten years. Even after I styled it the one time it grew back pretty quickly."

"You're not gonna cut it, are you?"

"No way I've been thinking about it for awhile Rikku and I came to the conclusion that you have all this lovely hair and I'd hate to waste it, so, I'm just gonna style it for you."

"Style? You mean- OW OW OW STOP PULLING OW HEY, NO, IS THAT- OOOOOW THAT BURNS BULMA!"

"It's a curling iron remember, AND STAY STILL OR I'LL NEVER GET YOUR HAIR DONE!"

Chichi couldn't help but stare. Bulma had been at Rikku for almost an hour and the end results were spectacular. "Oh my Rikku you look so… "

"Stupid?" Rikku guessed. Her spikes had been turned to curls by the merciless curling iron and the pounds of moose and gel Bulma had applies to her locks. She had been allowed to keep it loose and flowy so it would frame Rikku's angelic face in almost a sultry flow. Bulma had also done Rikku's make up almost similar as she had before. With smoky eyes, and a red lip Rikku was sure to be a smash at the party.

"No way Kid. I wouldn't be surprised if the men were all over you tonight." Bulma insisted putting the last touches on her own hair and make up.

"Why would I want that? Bulma your rituals and life style aren't exactly my way of life you know."

"I know but t wouldn't hurt to have a little change here and there. Doing this once in awhile could be fun."

"If you say so but I doubt I'll have fun."

Thirty minutes later Rikku was eating her words. The entire Brief's garden had been decorated World Martial Arts style with orange banners showing off he name and title of champion. The moment she entered the room people flocked around her congratulating her. Everyone had shown up, Roshi, Krillen, Tien, Chiaotsu, Launch, and even the announcer from the tournament himself showed.

She took this as an opportunity to see her friends and had nearly forgotten she had the dress on before Oolong opened his mouth. "By the way Rikku you sure look good in that dress. Maybe you should wear one more often."

"No way Oolong. There's no way I could train with all this stuff on."

"Train? Why train you're already the champ. No one would dare mess with you."

"Piccolo would. I have to watch myself. One day he will come back for a rematch and I have to be ready for him." Rikku clenched her fist grinning at the thought of a rematch. A hand on her shoulder turned her attention and she looked to see the face of a stranger. Tall and rugged he had a full head of black hair styled in a side swept bang and straight locks.

"Hi, you're the guest of honor aren't you?"

"Who me?"

"Rikku right?" The man took her hand kissing it. Rikku's face felt heated from the contact and she looked up into the man's eyes. He towered over her in a six foot two form compared to her five four. The eyes that she looked into held a look of mystery and gave a feeling she had never felt before. That feeling made her stomach twist and her face flush. "My name is Hittori."

Krillen sat at the bar frowning as he watched Rikku and Hattori chat up. From the bits and pieces of the conversation he heard Hattori too had a knowledge of martial arts and was praising Rikku's techniques. Apparently he had been a fan of hers since her first appearance in the tournament. "What a kiss up."

"You poor sap you're jealous." Yamcha teased.

"I am not." Krillen admitted. It wasn't that he was jealous of Hattori. Something about the man just made him uneasy. The more Rikku became closer the more he got the feeling something bad was gonna happen. "I gave up on her months ago."

"Bulma do you know this Hattori guy?" Yamcha asked . Bulma nodded reapplying her lipstick for the fifth time that night.

"He's a model for a sports company. He uses martial arts to keep his body in shape and according to a magazine I read he holds great respect for those who do it well. He's an amateur at best. Even you could beat him Krillen."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

Rikku laughed as she and Hattori watched Chichi jump up on the mini stage and start singing loud and proud into a microphone. "Chichi looks like she's having fun."

"Friend of yours?" Hattori asked.

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine."

"She's cute, but nothing compared to you." Hattori flirted.

"You've said some similar things to me all night. Does make up and fancy dresses really get guys attention?"

"You bet, but I have to say you look even more beautiful when battling in the ring." Hattori pushed some buttons liking how Rikku's cheeks flushed. "You have a sort of pride and confidence in your fighting that makes you deadly in the ring. I thought for sure you would have won the previous two years. They just got lucky."

"No not really," Rikku looked down playing with the ends of her hair. "I wasn't strong enough. Close call or not the end result is still the same. They won, I lost. Luckily the same wasn't said for this year."

"So I heard. Not only World Champion but also savior of the world." Hattori boldly took Rikku's chin in his hand. "Feel proud for you fought well and deserve every bit of glory and reward."

"Reward? Oh the money. I gave it to the ox king. I have no use of it."

"Really? Very admirable indeed. But I was referring to an even better reward." He leaned in Rikku's eyes cautious on his movements. When his lips touched her in a soft kiss her eyes widen.

Krillen wanted to gag when he saw this and he jumped from his chair and walked off. "Nice Party Bulma. I'm out."

Bulma and Yamcha exchanged glances before shrugging. "Jealous."

"What was that for?" Rikku questioned. "I thought friends only do that on the cheeks."

"Forgive me." Hattori pulled back. "I didn't realize it was your first kiss."

"I've had others but only on the cheek. I don't understand why does it feel different?"

This girl, Hattori thought, is pure innocence. I best watch my step from now on. Hattori gave a soft smile. "You look flushed. How about a drink?"

Rikku's stomach rumbled and she whimpered. "Some food would be nice too."

"Wait here I'll be right back." Hattori slipped away from their spot. Rikku fought with her hunger by watching Chichi again who was now sharing the mic with Bulma in a duet that made Rikku's ears ring. "Sorry it took so long." Hattori came back with a plate of hors d'oeuvres and a crystal glass of a golden colored liquid. "Here wet your whistle."

"I dont have a whistle so how about I just drink this?" Rikku reasoned taking the drink then the plate. She gulped the drink down Hattori watching meticulously. The drink stung Rikku's throat and she lifted the glass empty. "What was that? It tasted a little funny."

Hattori sweat dropped. "You're kidding."

"No, why would I kid?" Hattori shook his head.

"Nothing never mind. It was a beer. You know alcohol."

"Oh, no wonder I don't really drink alcohol."

"Could have fooled me with the way you gulped it down like that." He glanced down at the plate and his eyes popped out to see all the hors d' oeuvres were gone. "Where'd the food go?"

"I ate it all. I'm still hungry don't they have anything more solid than that?"

What's with this girl? Hattori thought. Pure, innocent, and can pack it away like a line backer. What a score!

"I'll get you something else to drink but I'm afraid they don't have much else as far as food goes."

Rikku pouted. "Too bad. Bulma should know me better than that."

An hour and a few drinks later Rikku began to feel funny. Her head spun and her body felt a little weak. "Whoa maybe I shouldn't have eaten that last appetizer." She fell into Hattori's arms groaning. Bulma and Chichi who were close by ran up.

"Rikku are you alright?"

"She's fine," Hattori promised. "I thinks he had a little too much to drink. Do you have a spare bedroom I can put her in Bulma?"

"Yeah exit the ballroom and head straight upstairs to the second floor. Just pick one of the empty furnished guest rooms and set her in there."

"Maybe I should go with her." Chichi said walking to follow, but Hattori shook his head picking Rikku up princess style.

"She needs to sleep it off. I'll put her to bed."

When Hattori left the room a secret smile played on his lips. He glanced down at Rikku's flushed and sleeping face. She was completely knocked out of it. "You won't be innocent much longer, Rikku."


	37. What is Love?

The night of Bulma's party had been a vague blur in Rikku's memory. After Hittori had fed her drink after drink she was no more than a limp doll. The following morning was little better. Bulma and Chichi had found her naked curled up among the sheets which were covered in her blood.

Since then Chichi had an overlaying cloud of guilt hanging over her head. Rikku barely understood what happened let alone why Chichi would feel responsible. Even after the long lecture from Bulma about sex and why some people would force it on others Rikku couldn't understand their meaning. Was the feeling of lust such a weakness for men? She had never known Yamcha, Krillen, or Tien to give into that sort of play. Then again it was probably a topic none of them would discuss with her.

Never the less what was done was done. Rikku doubted she would ever see Hittori again so it was time to press on in life and forget it ever happened. At least that's how she felt about it at first.

"You look terrible Rikku." Chichi said watching as her best friend keeled over a toilet losing all the food she had just consumed. "I've never known you to eat too much."

"Me either." Rikku lifted her head her face green. "Why is my stomach rejecting food for the first time?"

"We should probably get you to a doctor. I'll go call the local physician and get an appointment. You better go lay down."

"Okay," Rikku said giving up any possibly way to weasel her way out of Chichi's motherly affection. Rikku had never been sick before. She had seen Chichi get colds like the flu and chicken pox but Rikku had bearly even had a sniffle in her life time. "What a drag. I was gonna go visit Krillen and Master Roshi today. Oh well guess it can wait."

The doctor arrived an hour later. The physical exam wasn't so bad, in fact she rather enjoyed the little games he played like saying "Ah" and listening to her own heart beat. There was just one detail she didn't enjoy.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT!" Rikku cowered to the opposite side of the room pointing at the syringe inside the doctor's hands.

"It's a needle Rikku." Chichi explained. "doctors use it to either draw blood or inject medicine."

"Blood! You didn't tell me these doctors were vampires!" Rikku jumped up getting into a fighting pose. "I warn you I've beaten up far greater opponents than you blood sucker!"

The doctor couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly. "I see what the ox king meant about your childlike behavior. Most kids are afraid of needles but I swear it's just a prick you will barely feel it."

"Why do you need my blood?" Rikku asked hesitant to trust him.

"We need to run some tests. See if you have any diseases, check if you're pregnant, and so on."

"Pregnant? What does pregnant mean?"

A sweat drop formed behind Chichi and the doctor's head. "If you're pregnant it means you'll have a baby."

"A baby…" Rikku's eyes lit up. "Really?" She squealed holding her body. "I've always wanted a child. I watch the families all the time and all the children running around and playing. Wouldn't that be just wonderful?"

Chichi blinked at Rikku's reply. If Rikku was pregnant it would mean her child was a product of rape. Yet, Rikku didn't mind at all. Rikku's eyes were innocently and truly lit up at the thought of the adventure of parenthood.

Rikku allowed the blood to be drawn. She squirmed and held in her cries of uncomfortable pinching pain, but she got it done and a week later the results were in. Rikku jumped from bed to roof floating before moving her celebration outside to tell the whole village she was going to be a mother. Chichi held her head looking at the doctor . "I don't think she realizes the seriousness of the matter."

"Actually I think it's a good thing she's so excited. Most of those who find out they're pregnant by illegitimacy often regret their own actions and in turn put all the blame on the child. Does she have any family she could go to for support?"

"No, she doesn't." Chichi watched with a h eavy heart as she practiced her motherly skills by playing with the neighborhood kids in a game of tag. The sight warmed her heart. "Thank you for you help doctor. I'll take it from here."

Rikku blinked when she entered her room. All around were baby essentials; diapers, bottles, blankets, and a few infant garments. "What's all this stuff?"

"This stuff is just the tip of the ice berg on what you need in order to be a good mother. I got some tips from a mother of three and she gave me a list of things you must learn." Chichi pulled out a scroll and unraveled t the sheet flying all the way out into the hall. Rikku sweat dropped.

"Isn't that a bit… much?"

"Being a mother is hard work but I'll narrow it down since I'll be moving in with you."

"Huh?" Rikku's eyes widen. "moving in with me… You're gonna stay in my room?"

Chichi laughed. "No, no silly. I mean Papa has built you a house on Mt. Paos. Now that you're gonna be a mom I thought it was about time to tell you. He wanted to save it for when you eventually get married but this is the exception." Chichi looked up from the list to see see Rikku's eyes tearing. "What's wrong?"

"Your dad… made me… a house." She sniffled. "I'm crying.. Why am I crying? Oh I'm so happy! CHICHI!" Rikku launched and tackled Chichi to the ground making her squeak.

After picking herself back up Chichi went over the guidelines of motherhood in the early stages. "We have to watch your diet, a pregnant woman can only eat a particular amount of things."

"Okay I can do that," Rikku insisted listening intently.

"Your everyday motherly duties will be showering regularly, eating the right foods, arranging a nursery for the baby to sleep, practicing your baby feeding, changing, and burping, and getting some light exercising every day."

"Like training?"

"NO!" Chichi's eyes turned hard and she put her hands on her hips. "For the rest of your nine month pregnancy there will be NO TRAINING!"

"WHAT!" RIkku's eyes widen and she whimpered. "W-W-Why?"

"You could hurt the child if you have too much stress on your body. You don't want to do that now do you Rikku?"

Rikku hung her head in defeat. "No but-"

"Mother's must make certain sacrifices for their children. I'm not saying you can't ever train again. Just during the pregnancy I'm forbidding you to overstress your body. Agreed."

"Agreed." Rikku sighed and poked her belly with a pout.

Eight months passed and Rikku's belly swelled a little every week growing strong and healthy inside her body. It was hard work learning how to be a mother, but she learned so many new things other than just fighting. Chichi was teaching her how to cook rice, and many other tasty dishes. Cleaning was a drag she had to admit, but the satisfaction of getting a job done was reward enough. Most of all Rikku loved learning about taking care of a baby properly. Tipping the bottle to feed him, the correct way to change a diaper, and her favorite part was learning how to cradle her baby. Rikku often practiced with a doll and sat in the rocker of the nursery Ox king had built for her.

She admired the room now. Unable to sleep due to the movement in her womb Rikku found herself wandering to this room. Ox King had been very generous in his gifts for her child. The room decorated with toy dragons, clouds painted all along the wall with a gentle blue sky color, and the furnishings including the baby's crib had been hand made and painted by him. Rikku couldn't help but imagine the scene of her and her child inside the room doing what mother and child ought to do. A surreal feeling had been taking over her heart ever since she could feel the movement. She like it.

It warmed her heart at how king he, Chichi, and everyone in the village had been. No one outside the kingdom knew about her condition. Per Chichi's request Rikku didn't travel or train but she made a promise to herself that once she and her child were able to travel she would make a point to introducing them to everyone.

"Rikku?" Chichi's voice broke the silence of the night. "WHat are you doing up so late? Is it the baby?"

"Yeah," Rikku admitted rubbing her bulging belly. "It's a bit restless. It hasn't stopped moving since dinner last night."

"Let me feel." Chichi placed her hand on Rikku's abdomen. A strong kick bumped her hand making her gasp. "My goodness doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but I've been through worse. I actually like the feeling. It let's me knows he/she is alive."

"These could be contractions. Has your water broken yet? Are you feverish? Maybe we should call the doctor!"

"Relax Chichi I'm fine." Rikku made her way to the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards.

"Are you sure?" Chichi held her hands together tightly. "You are almost due." the sound of a bowl breaking on the floor made her jolt and she rushed to Rikku's side as she went to her knees groaning in pain.

"That one hurt." Rikku breathed a little heavy and clenched her fists. "Something's happening. I think you're right I think it's time." RIkku looked to Chichi her face full of pain. "what do I do?"

"Just.. Stay calm let's get you back to bed and I'll call the doctor!" Chichi noticed the water dripping down Rikku's leg and she whispered profanities for the first time in her life.

An hour later Rikku was lying on her bed screaming in pain. They had prepped her for birth, and attempted to dose the pain but Rikku refused the epidural shot rather taking the pain of birth then the prick of a needle.

"Just breath Rikku!" Chichi coached too afraid to hold Rikku's hand. The pregnant woman already ripped the sheets and broke the bones in Ox King's hand. "You're doing fine."

"I am breathing!" Trying to remember lamas training Rikku panted in steady breaths feeling the immense pain and pressure between her legs. "Oh god it's coming out Chichi!"

"Yes," the doctor said his hands grasping the head. "Push Rikku!"

"Pushing… I'm pushing AHHHH!" She screamed the heading sliding out into the doctor's hands. "Yes good keep it going! Good job Rikku we're almost there we just have the body left."

Rikku's abdomen felt like it would explode. Her face was covered in sweat and her mouth was dry from screaming. Never in a million years did Rikku imagine how painful childbirth would be. With one last push Rikku let her mind wander away from the pain and she found herself falling to sleep as the cry of a babe rang in her ears. "It's a boy!"

Rikku awoke to a crying Chichi, a laughing Ox King, and the smiling faces of her neighbors. Rikku blinked in confusion and looked around sitting straight up as a fearful feeling came over her. "My baby!"

"He's just fine." The doctor said smiling and walking over holding a bundle in a blue blanket. "Would you like to hold him."

Rikku looked to the bundle and subconsciously reached out. The baby laid in her arms and Rikku looked down at the face of her baby boy. "He's so tiny."

"Of course, he's a baby after all." Chichi sat beside her cooing at the boy. "He's got your looks. Which is a blessing."

"He does doesn't he?" Rikku gently touched the boy's face making him giggle and wriggle in her arms.

"What are you going to name him?" The doctor asked making out the paper work and birth certificate.

"Gee I don't know. I've been so busy trying to learn to be a good mother I never got a chance to think of one."

"How about Einstein?" The wail of the baby made everyone cringe and Rikku laugh.

"No I don't think he likes that… hmmm I wonder what Grandpa Gohan would say." The boy laughed and gurgled at the sound of Gohan. Ox king catching on right away said it again.

"Gohan." Once again the boy squealed and giggled and Rikku smiled brightly.

"That settles it. Your name will be Gohan." Rikku nuzzled him tears forming in her eyes. "Ox King… do you remember when you tried to teach me about marriage and love?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I think I finally understand what Love is. This feeling…" Rikku's eyes couldn't hold back the tears as they poured down her face as she watched her boy drift to sleep in her arms. "This warm irreplaceable feeling...is love."


	38. You'll Be in My Heart

It was three A.M. and the sound of the baby woke Rikku up from a pleasant dream. Tired, and groggy she stumbled from bed and made her way to the crib to coo her little boy. "Oh, shh, shh, there, there, Gohan, Mommy's here." She pulled the baby into her arms smiling bright and happy when the crying immediately stopped and her son looked up with his big black eyes. "There, that's more like it. What's the matter sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" She gently touched his hand, her smile widening as his little one clasped about her index finger. He babbled gently in baby talk and she nodded, as if listening, while walking to her rocking chair. She sat down and gently rocked him.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry."_

Barely a year old, Gohan and his stubby legs wobbled before his knees locked together. His lips formed unfamiliar words as he turned a little unbalanced and plopped down onto the grass. His face scrunched up and he wailed. The boy had some lungs on him. It was a wonder how powerful he was at such a young little thing. He'd already managed to break apart his crib, which left her to take him to bed and lay him beside her. Not that she minded of course, it was hard to get annoyed when he had such a cute, loving face.

"That's okay Gohan, it's alright." Rikku kneeled a little closer and held out her hands. The boy stopped crying and reached his hands out for her. When she didn't pick him up her reached further and touched her hands bracing himself on his knees before managing to his feet. "That's it, now come a little closer Gohan, you can do it."

He pouted cutely tilting back and forth not knowing if he should try or not. His head turned when the front door of the house opened and closed, and Chichi joined them out in front. "Any luck?" She asked holding a bottle.

"Not yet, but he's getting close. Is that his lunch?" Rikku asked breaking hold of the baby to grasp the bottle. Gohan made a burbling noise and she smiled pulling the bottle away just out of his reach. to talk with Chichi a moment. "Thank Chichi; hey, did Ox King say when he was coming by?"

"No, he just said he'd be over sometime today. I wish he would be more specific so I know how much I need to cook. You really should start taking on part of that responsibility."

"You know I'm not nearly as good a cook as you and besides Gohan likes your food best." As if on cue she felt the bottle get snatched out of her hand. Rikku blinked and looked over in Gohan's direction. Her eyes widened when she found the boy a good few feet farther away than he was before. "Did… did he just?"

"I think he did," Chichi laughed. "I guess he does like my food best."

_For one so small ,you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry,_

Rikku meditated, her body relaxed against the nice spring breeze of the mountain. She listened to the sounds of nature, the whispers of the water, the rustle of the plants and animals, and the call of her own heart. She'd put off training for far too long, she needed to let it out.

Jumping high she powered up her eyes going harsh and cool she punched fist after fist into an invisible opponent, Piccolo perhaps, maybe even someone new, someone stronger. The thrill of a new challenge pushed her to fight harder. She grunted and sweated the familiar tug of her muscles left her smiling.

Below Gohan and Chichi watched from a distance. Gohan stared owlishly as his mother did something he'd never seen before. Watching her, he felt his body tingle with excitement, he clapped his hands and danced a little laughing and giggling. As Chichi watched, she frowned, remembering the fighting at the tournament, and how it had almost cost Rikku her life.

"Come on Gohan, we're going inside." She took the little boy's hand and nearly had to drag him back to the house. He wailed and reached out for Rikku crying. As he did light burst from his hand and shot up to the sky. Rikku barely sensed it and dodged gasping.

"Whoa what the-" She looked down long enough to see Chichi pull Gohan into the house. Her eyes widened at the thought of her little boy releasing that much energy her way. "Gohan."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just can't trust, what they can't explain._

_I know we're different, but deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all._

Little more than four years old, and already Gohan was ahead of the other kids when it came to his education. He did fractions, read bits and pieces of English, Japanese, and French, (all the main places for a prime college education, and had found a fondness of science of the human body.

"At this rate he could be a doctor! Could you imagine it Rikku, our little Gohan saving lives in the art of human medicine."

"I saved lives too Chichi, I don't see why he can't train and do his homework."

"Are you nuts? Do you realize the kind of dangers you put yourself in Rikku?"

She did, but she also saw Gohan's eyes go wide and sad whenever she left to go train for a few hours leaving him to do his homework. Chichi was better at helping him when he was stuck, all those letters and numbers gave her a headache. "If it's what he wants…"

"It's not good for him, Rikku. You may have grown up that way, but it doesn't mean Gohan will. He has a chance to be something better, something more important!" Chichi crossed her arms. "If you can't understand that, then you're not fit to be a mother."

That line always stung, but she knew it was right. She had always been different growing up. It seemed the more she traveled the world, and met new people, the more complicated their lives seem to be. However, she also knew that each person had an important role in life, and at the rate Gohan was studying he could really be of use to someone, someday. "I understand."

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together. _

Rikku tucked Gohan in and kissed his forehead. The boy clutched his heirloom, the four stall ball, and looked up at Rikku sleepily. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie," She knelt beside his bed so they were close to eyelevel. "What is it?"

"How come you like martial arts, and fighting?" Gohan said, his voice meek and shy, nothing like her as a kid. He was so cute!

"For many reason, why do you ask?" she saw the tears first and sat on the bed cuddling him. "What's wrong Gohan?"

"Do you like fighting more than me?"

"Absolutely not," She lifted Gohan up and out of bed kissing his cheek and cuddling him close. "Why would you even get an idea in your head?"

"Well, you leave every day for hours, and Chichi says…"

"I don't care what Chichi says. She doesn't understand." Rikku paused and touched his nose, "but maybe you will. Did Chichi ever tell you about Piccolo?"

"You mean the big green guy who wants to take over the planet?"

Rikku had to laugh at her description and nodded. "I guess Chichi would see him that way. Piccolo is the strongest opponent I've ever faced in my life, and he's out there now training hard to defeat me. I'm training to make sure he doesn't win." She paused and bounced Gohan on his knee. "I'll tell you a secret though, I don't think Piccolo really wants to take over the world."

"You don't? How come?"

"Well, from what Kami told me Piccolo is the incarnation of evil from inside himself Kami saw the cruelty our world can sometime possess and it caused him to awaken the evil in his heart." She sits him back in bed. "What Kami doesn't know is that a heart can change, if his heart that was once pure can be changed dark, it could also be changed for the better."

Her eyes go soft. "I think Piccolo can change, because I think he just wants a reason, something worth living for. He was born to this world already full of evil thoughts, and feelings, but he doesn't understand that the world can be filled of good, joy, laughter, and all those other things that makes life incredible."

"I think I get it, so you're training to help Piccolo find the good?"

"Partially yes, but my main reason, my big reason, is you."

"Me, you fight for me?" Gohan's eyes went big.

"Yes," she kisses his forehead. "Piccolo may be the strongest fighter I've encountered so far, but there may be more powerful beings, with far more evil intentions. I fight to protect you from them. Which is why I want you to keep studying, and work hard like me, make a difference in the world, and know that no matter what you choose to do in life, I'm proud of you Gohan."

"I love you, mom." He hugged Rikku his face burying comfortably in her chest. "I'll keep working hard, I promise."

"That's a good boy, and always remember, even if I'm not here while you're studying, I'm with you." She points at his heart, "right here, as you are with me." Then she pointed to her own.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more._

Rikku shut off the light and lingered in the doorway. The boy had fallen fast asleep his dreams taking him wherever he wanted. A smile crept on her lips and she gently closed the door. "Goodnight, my son, you're always in my heart."

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always. _

_Just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always._


End file.
